El canto de los árboles de Sakura
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Kagome y Sesshomaru después de un tiempo de casados se divorcian, pero luego de que su hija menor caiga con una rara enfermedad el destino los vuelve a reunir para poder llevar la peor historia de su vida. ¿Será que ante el dolor podrán discutir acerca de sus diferencias? ¿Pero y qué pasará con (Rin y Bankotsu) sus nuevas parejas? Advertencia: no esperen un final feliz.
1. Prologo

Después de mucho he decidido publicar ciertos fics que los he tenido escondidos, no había podido publicarlos porque no me gustaban o porque no estaban terminado o simplemente por temor y una inseguridad con lo que escribo (que yo creo que fue lo último lo que me dominó), mi inspiración siento que se ha ido por completo, así que para contrarrestarla he decidido escribir y escribir y no detenerme, aunque en mi cabeza hay confusiones, porque de repente quiero escribir de un fic, hay otro día que quiero de otro, a los 5 minutos de otro y solo escribo párrafos, pero por lo menos ya es algo.

El canto de los árboles de Sakura, es un fic que sale a raíz de ciertas decepciones de la vida, pero que a pesar de ellas y por muy dolorosas que sean, nosotros como seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de salir adelante, no importa qué tanto nos rompan el corazón. Así que habiendo dicho esto les advierto: es un fic lleno de drama que espero les toque el corazón.

Gracias anticipadas a las que dejarán sus RW, espero que sean constructivos y no destructivos. Estén muy atentas a los cambios, porque es un fic que llevaré tanto en pasado como en presente, espero que puedan entenderlo y no sea muy complicado. Así que, habiendo dicho mi pequeña introducción, comencemos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Disclaimer 1: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para que me hagan feliz según mi imaginación y para hacerlos sufrir a cada rato, sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía.

Disclaimer 2: no presto mis historias, no hago continuaciones de lo que termine, trabajo en base a lo que me dicta la inspiración, así que tardo o temprano continúo mis fics, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo sin tocarlos. Si ven algunos de mis fics por otros lados (que no sea fanfiction o wattpad) reporten y denuncien siempre el plagio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **EL CANTO DE LOS ÁRBOLES DE SAKURA.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Prólogo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viví mi cuento de hadas, el noviazgo perfecto, la boda perfecta, la familia de ensueño, todo combinado con un trabajo que me da muchas ganancias y que adoro hacer, además de una fortuna heredada que siempre me permitió hacer todo lo que quisiera, _los cuentos existen,_ pensé en más de una ocasión cuando me sentía tan feliz, pero nunca me percaté que cada cuento siempre terminaba en: «Y vivieron felices por siempre».

Cuando la boda soñada termina, nunca nos enteramos qué es lo que pasa con Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador, o cómo convive Cenicienta siendo una plebeya con su príncipe, o Ariel teniendo que abandonarlo todo para vivir su inmenso amor con Erick. ¿Realmente será suficiente que todas abandonen su vida para continuar con la de su príncipe? Claro, es probable que la mayor productora de películas infantiles no quiera que sepamos que en la vida real no existe «el felices por siempre».

Estoy parada frente al inmenso árbol de Sakura del hospital Aiiku, el mejor hospital de todo Japón. Al inicio de primavera sus pétalos caen, logrando una lluvia preciosa que alegraría el corazón de cualquiera, pero el mío está tan roto que no creo que haya algo que esta hermosa imagen pueda hacer por mí.

—Kagome —me llama una voz masculina a mi espalda bastante conocida para mí, solo muevo un poco la cabeza sin voltearme por completo para que él pueda entender, que lo he escuchado—. Ya la pasaron a Cuidado Intensivos, dice el doctor que podemos pasar a verla.

Junto mis manos en oración viendo al hermoso árbol agradeciendo a los dioses porque han conseguido un milagro, mis lágrimas salen y ni siquiera las detengo, pero cuando me volteo para verlo, las limpio con elegancia, a pesar de que mis ojos deben de estar rojos.

Sesshoumaru Taisho sigue tan guapo como siempre, con tal porte que pareciera una muralla, 1.90 mts, cabello largo plateado, ojos amarillos casi dorados, con un traje de 3 piezas que le queda maravilla, inclusive a sus 38 años no ha perdido nada de su elegancia y porte, al contrario, da la impresión de que es como una botella whisky, con los años su consistencia es mejor.

—Necesita hablar con los dos Kagome —su voz se vuelve lúgubre y su clásica seriedad y ecuanimidad me sacan de quicio.

—¿Es-Está muerta? —pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

—Te acabo de decir que se encuentra en cuidados intensivos.

—Podría estar viva, pero inconsciente, con muerte cerebral quizás, probablemente nunca despierte o...

—¿Quieres tranquilizarte por el amor de Dios? —me pide exasperado.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! —le grito llorando y acercándome a él—. Es tú hija la que está a punto de morir ¡tu hija!

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!

—Por tu seriedad pareciera que no lo sabes, da la impresión de que es el hijo de alguno de tus empleados, no el tuyo.

—Uno de nosotros tiene que conservar la ecuanimidad, ¿no te parece? Debemos de pensar claramente para poder decidir qué es lo mejor para Kanna.

Lo miro directamente a sus ojos, esos que muchas veces me hicieron caer de rodillas a sus pies, esos que con verdades ocultas me dijeron que siempre me amaría jurándome lealtad frente al altar, juntos a nuestros familiares y amigos, pero que, con los mismos, me hizo la mujer más infeliz del mundo después de nuestro «Y vivieron felices por siempre».

—¿A dónde están Hotaru y Souta?

—Con mis padres.

—¿Y Haku?

—Dijo que vendría al hospital cuando terminara el colegio, le dije a Muso que lo trajera.

El viento sopla suavemente y el olor de la primavera nos inunda, aunque para mí es como si fuese un triste otoño, de colores tristes despidiéndonos en el ocaso.

Me arreglo mi cabello negro que lo ando suelto y perfectamente liso, mi vestido verde esmeralda con orillas blancas se entalla bien a mi cintura y a mis caderas; ya no tengo cuerpo de adolescente sino uno más maduro y moldeado, mis botines negros Louis Vuitton comienzan a sonar en el parqué, y con soltura y elegancia me dirijo al hospital, en donde el médico que atiende a nuestra hija menor desea hablar con nosotros sobre su salud.


	2. Hubo una vez

Wow! Chicas, pero qué recibimiento me han dado otra vez, así, sí que da gusto subir todas mis locuras.

Estoy super contenta de leerlas nuevamente, y para cualquiera que pregunte: no, no abandonaré el oscuro secreto, sí, continuaré algún día, de hecho como lo comenté por allí, ya estoy trabajando en 3 capítulos y uno extra, así que ya queda menos en la espera.

Saludos a **Nena Taisho** , qué me encanta que puedas haber sentido esa decepción, porque entonces estoy escribiendo bien. **Alei91** mi amiga, gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad es que sí, es probable que ese sentimiento te dure toooodo el fic, amor/odio. **Faby Sama:** mi amiguísima! Qué lindísimo es leernos otra vez. Jajaja la verdad dudé de poner una intro taaaaan drama, porque me quedé pensando ya con esto ni se acercarán, pero bueno, tampoco puedo engañar, sino sería falsa publicidad :D Gracias mi amiga porque sé que puedo contar siempre con tus RW independientemente de las locuras que subo, así que gracias amigas! Vamos a ver cómo estará la historia.

 **Stella:** gracias y vamos a ver qué les tiene preparado el futuro a estos dos, la verdad me ha gustado muchísimo escribir este fic, no ha sido el mismo de siempre y a pesar de ello, es siempre lo mismo, luego verás por qué lo digo. **Andreia Izumi:** totalmente cierto! A pesar de que hay tristezas en nuestras vidas y situaciones bastante pero bastante dolorosas, de una u otra manera podemos con ellas especialmente cuando vemos alguna luz al final del túnel. Así que espero les siga gustando y espero seguir contando con su apoyo!

Y bien, sin más, les dejo el 2° capítulo, recuerden que hay versión en pasado y presente, tengan cuidado cuando lean y espero no confundirlas demasiado.

* * *

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hubo una vez...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nada más éramos dos chicos al salir de la prepa, él odiándome por ser una niña consentida y yo odiándolo a él porque se creía que el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra era obvio porque todas caían a sus pies, tenía un cuerpo de ensueño y su familia era inclusive más acaudalada que la mía, y si queríamos comprarnos el automóvil más caro del mercado y personalizado, eso no nos disminuiría la fortuna ni un 0.05%.

No existía chica que le dijera que no, a veces solo salía con ellas una o dos noches solo por probar que podía enamorarlas, era un tipo de lo más engreído, pero a mí nunca se me insinuó. A través de engaños y berrinches conseguí que se me «mal» declarara, por llamarlo así, ya que con su voz ronca y sensual solo me dijo: «Estoy seguro de que tú y yo podríamos llegar a ser una buena pareja, ¿qué dices?», me reí ante su pregunta y le di un beso en la mejilla acercando mi cuerpo al de él que vibró al unísono con el mío: «puede ser, lo averiguaremos algún día cuando dejes de ser un engreído y un misógino».

Me di la media vuelta y me odió a partir desde ese instante jurándose que me haría caer a sus pies para enamorarme y luego dejarme, mientras que yo al mismo tiempo juraba que también se enamoraría de mí y que babearía como perro faldero, pero yo nunca le haría caso.

Cuando me fui a la Universidad a estudiar diseño, de pura casualidad coincidimos en la misma, aunque en diferentes carreras, ya que él estudiaba ingeniería industrial para poder heredar la empresa familiar, una productora de bebidas de renombre. No dejaba de insistirme que yo tenía que caer a sus pies como todas las demás, a decir verdad, se me pegó como el perrito faldero que esperaba, con lo único con lo que no conté es que yo me podría enamorar de él, así que para cuando lo acepté —después de casi 1 año—, él ya había dejado atrás a todas sus novias y se había enamorado de mí también.

Me insistió al tercer día de ser novios que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales y lo mandé al carajo al instante, sufriendo por primera vez por él. Al día siguiente regresó con un ramo de rosas blancas, pidiéndome perdón asegurándome que no tenía idea que yo era virgen.

—Perdóname —me suplicó colocándome un ramo de rosas blancas sin abrir poniéndomelo en el rostro al momento en que abrí la puerta de mi apartamento.

—¿Por ser un imbécil?

—Y un completo asno —se sinceró y cuando escuché esas palabras se me rompió el corazón—. No tenía idea de que eres virgen Kagome.

—Lo sé, no es algo que ande pregonando sin ton ni son.

—¿Te avergüenzas?

—Me enorgullezco —respondí apoyándome en el marco de la puerta sin dejarlo entrar.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque independientemente de serlo o no serlo, no deberías de presionar a ninguna mujer por ello.

Se avergonzó por primera vez en toda su vida bajando su rostro ante mi acusación que no tenía nada de falsa, me acerqué poniéndome en puntillas para darle un beso en su mejilla.

—Pero me enamoré de ese «asno» y es algo que no puedo ocultar.

Ambos nos reímos ante mi aseveración y lo perdoné.

Mi inocencia era burla ante lo que podía venir, solo pensaba en lo mucho en que lo amaba, las mariposas que me hacía sentir cuando estaba en su presencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **El dolor intenso de una madre.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suikotsu, es el médico de nuestra hija, ha pedido la intervención de un cardiólogo especialista en niños también, no ha sido fácil encontrarlo, pero lo ha conseguido. El estado de Kanna me hace sentir como si mi vida se estuviese escapando de mis manos, no puedo dejar de llorar pensando que mi pequeña está en una lucha que no debería, ¿cómo una niña tan pequeña puede estarse debatiendo entra la vida y la muerte?

 _¡Es injusto!_ Pienso frustrada viendo a mi bebé conectada a diferentes máquinas a través del inmenso vidrio que nos separa, hay asesinos, violadores, estafadores que no tienen ni un dolor de cabeza y mi pequeña que no ha hecho ningún mal en toda su vida, puede que no pase de este día.

—Es injusto —reclamo en voz alta sin darme cuenta apoyando mi mano sobre la pared de vidrio grueso.

—Ella se pondrá bien —dice Sesshoumaru con voz ronca acercándose a mí—. Lo sé.

—¿Cómo? —le pregunto desesperada sin verlo, mis lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y ni siquiera hago un esfuerzo por detenerlas.

—Tengo esperanza.

—¿En eso basas tu aseveración? ¿Tienes «esperanzas»? —reclamo desesperada volviéndolo a ver.

—Sí —me responde tranquilamente tomando mi mano entrelazándola con la suya, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejo que la sostenga—. ¿Sabes por qué? —ni siquiera le respondo, probablemente es una pregunta retórica—. Porque Kanna es una niña fuerte, es una combinación entre tú y yo, nadie la puede derrumbar y a pesar de que caiga o tropiece siempre se levanta demostrándonos a todos que ella puede con cualquier adversidad.

Cuando tenía 3 años se cayó rodando por los últimos 5 escalones de las gradas principales de la casa, se hizo un chichón, pero al momento de levantarse lo hizo con elegancia, pensé que se había quebrado el cuello, que tendría algún tipo de concusión interna, pero le hicimos todos los exámenes necesarios e innecesarios y el resultado solo fue ese chichón.

—Kanna... —lloro sonriendo y asintiendo, todo al mismo tiempo recordando ese momento— ella es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos.

Sesshoumaru me sonríe gentilmente y mi corazón se llena del mismo calor que un día sentí y que nunca pensé que todavía estuviese albergado en algún rincón de mi cuerpo.

—¿Papá? ¿Mamá? —al momento en que escuchamos a Hakudoshi nos separamos como si nuestras manos se estuviesen quemando. Me limpio las lágrimas abrazando a mi primogénito de 15 años.

Suelto la mano de Sesshoumaru de manera tan inmediata que a cualquiera le podría dar la impresión de que estábamos haciendo algo indebido, ha pasado casi año y medio desde nuestro divorcio y nuestra relación no ha sido más que de tolerancia, no nos hablamos, pero tampoco discutimos, mucho menos enfrente de ninguno de nuestros 4 hijos.

Mi creencia es que Haku, no nos ha visto con nuestras manos entrelazadas, pero la mirada de escrutinio de mi hijo mayor me hacer pensar lo contrario, si algo tiene es que es bastante perspicaz, pero también es bastante prudente.

—¿Cómo está?

—E... —quiero decirle que se recuperará, que todo está bien, pero al momento en que abro mi boca, las palabras se quedan como un nudo en mi garganta, Sesshoumaru apoya su mano izquierda sobre mi hombro para darme fuerzas.

—Por el momento estable, ¿podrías quedarte con ella? Tu madre y yo tenemos que ir a hablar con el médico.

—Claro.

Hakudoshi se queda viendo a través del cristal que separa la habitación de Kanna del pasillo, está llena de cables, es demasiado pequeña para este tipo de afecciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recorremos la entrada del hospital, las paredes verdes, las enfermeras con sus impecables uniformes blancos y los médicos con sus gabachas y el porte que solo ellos pueden tener, nos observan caminar, él detrás de mí, sin decir nada mientras yo conservo el silencio.

Al estar frente al ascensor, lo llama por medio del panel de control. La sala de cuidados intensivos de pediatría se encuentra en el 3er piso, Kanna solo tiene 6 años, por lo que es obvio que allí es a donde se encuentra.

Entre mi histeria, mis gritos y mi desesperación, una de las enfermeras, por orden del médico, me sacaron inclusive del piso completo. Quise ir primero a la capilla para pedir por mi pequeña peli plata que está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, pero por alguna razón me fui a llorar frente al hermoso árbol de Sakura que se encuentra en el patio más grande del hospital. Alrededor de él hay muchas bancas blancas y postes con faroles del mismo color, el lugar a donde llevan a los pacientes a recuperarse, ya que la vista en sí es bastante terapéutica.

—La oficina del médico es la 5ª puerta a la izquierda —me indica Sesshoumaru y no le respondo, solo camino hacia ella como si fuese un zombi.

Él toca primero y escuchamos la profunda voz del médico que nos da la entrada al otro lado. Sesshoumaru como el caballero que siempre ha sido, o más bien, como los modales que siempre ha tenido no importando el qué, me abre la puerta y me cede el paso.

—Señora Higurashi, señor Taisho, por favor tomen asiento.

El médico tiene una voz ronca y profunda que más bien se asemeja a la de un locutor de radio, pero aun así es bastante suave, lleva una blusa de botones de color celeste y rayas azules cerca de ellos, es fácil para mí reconocer la marca solo con verlo.

—Dr. Nakahara, dígame, ¿cómo está mi niña? ¿Cómo está Kanna? —le pregunto con desesperación.

Suikotsu Nakahara es uno de los mejores especialistas pediátricos no solo de Tokio sino de todo Japón. Su cara es bastante gentil, da la impresión de que él solo vive para y por sus pacientes, tiene cabello café oscuro y es un poco largo, quizás hasta los hombros, aunque lo lleva en una coleta baja.

—Señora, como le dije a su esposo antes...

—Ex, doctor, exesposo —aclaro y la garganta me duele cuando lo digo en voz alta. Sesshoumaru solo niega de un lado a otro por mi falta de tacto mientras el médico no dice nada.

—¿No puedes guardarte esos comentarios para otro momento Kagome? —me regaña indignado y yo me siento avergonzada, Suikotsu solo carraspea llevando su mano derecha a la boca.

—Perdone señora Higurashi, cómo le decía al señor Taisho —retoma la conversación—, Kanna se encuentra bastante delicada, las próximas 48 horas la respuesta de su cuerpo será bastante crucial.

—¿Mo... —un nudo en mi garganta me impide hablar, arrugo mis ojos que tanto me arden de llorar, y respiro inhalando y exhalando lentamente el aire—. ¿Morirá?

Suikotsu emite un pequeño suspiro, casi imperceptible y luego se levanta instándonos a hacer lo mismo, nos movemos a un extremo de su consultorio en donde tiene el aparato para poder leer las radiografías, las cuales coloca luego de encender la luz blanca.

—Kanna tiene una enfermedad llamada «Enfermedad de Kawasaki», es una vasculitis, es decir, una inflamación generalizada de las arterias del organismo. Es una enfermedad rara, 90 de cada 100,000 niños la padecen.

—Solo... solo tenía fiebre y le dolía la garganta... —digo en voz alta intentando buscar nuevamente una de las sillas para poderme sentar antes de que mis piernas cedan—, solo eso.

—Doctor, ¿por qué Kanna? ¿Cómo la contrajo? —pregunta ecuánimemente Sesshoumaru, mi cabeza está a punto de estallar, no puedo pensar. El médico niega de un lado a otro encogiendo sutilmente sus hombros.

—En realidad señor Taisho, se desconoce la causa de la enfermedad de Kawasaki, pero se sospecha que puede haber un componente genético que condiciona una reacción inmunológica excesiva después de una infección por un agente que no se conoce, probablemente un virus.

—¿Un virus? —logro repetir lo único que he entendido—. ¿Quiere decir que ella se contagió de algo, y hemos tomado las acciones inadecuadas creyendo que era una enfermedad sencilla, cuando realmente era otra cosa?

—Esta enfermedad es tan atípica que suele presentarse confusiones señora Higurashi, generalmente suele atacar más a niños que a niñas, pero no es improbable como en este caso. Además de la fiebre, su hija presentó solo uno de los cuatro criterios clínicos para poderla diagnosticar con esta enfermedad, los siguientes 3 criterios se le fueron presentando cuando ingresó al hospital.

Niego de un lado a otro llorando. No entiendo nada de lo que dice, pero por su tono de voz entiendo que es grave.

—Doctor, ¿qué probabilidades tiene Kanna? —la pregunta de Sesshoumaru es directa y sencilla.

El médico cambia una radiografía por otra. Yo levanto mi mirada, aunque quiera explicarme que es lo que estoy viendo, no creo poder entender. Además, en un pequeño aparato nos enseña el resultado de su «ecocardiografía».

—En esta enfermedad se pueden presentar algunas anomalías que conllevan a complicaciones, podríamos proseguir con un bypass, es decir —aclara una vez que ve mi interrogación reflejada en todo mi rostro—, una cirugía que crea un nuevo camino o desvío para que la sangre llegue al corazón, sin embargo hemos detectado que Kanna tiene un aneurisma arterial coronario —al decirlo veo cómo indica, en la placa que está frente a nosotros, algo parecido a un gusano o algún tipo de trayectoria que se distingue del resto—, lo correcto sería hacerle una angioplastia transluminal coronaria con implante de un stent cubierto con vena.

Lo juro, los médicos deberían de tener más consideración con nosotros ante tanto término que parece que podría detenerse mi corazón.

—¿En qué consiste? —pregunta Sesshoumaru, pareciera que yo he desaparecido por completo solo quedando mi cuerpo como constancia de que existo.

—Es una intervención no quirúrgica que se realiza para abrir las arterias coronarias que están produciendo este aneurisma y que impide que la sangre llegue a su corazón, el stent es un pequeño tubo de malla el cual ayuda a prevenir que haya bloqueos u obstrucciones en la arteria meses o años después de la angioplastia.

A partir de ese momento, mis oídos se cierran, creo escuchar nada más que entre las complicaciones en la sala de operaciones podrían ser desde un sangramiento hasta un infarto, y en su recuperación alguna infección producida por este tubo, pero si todo sale bien, la operación podría resultar un éxito.

También si no se le da tratamiento corre el riesgo que este problema se complique y haga que ella se desangre internamente.

No sé qué hacer, ¿qué es lo correcto? Como padres esperas tener todas las respuestas para que tus hijos nunca tengan algún tipo de padecimiento y dolor, lo único que deseamos es que sean felices y se comporten como niños normales para poder tener una vida larga y plena.

Suikotsu explica algo más que no logro escuchar, la operación se debe de hacer lo más pronto posible, así que Sesshoumaru da el consentimiento, lo que restará es esperar.

* * *

PD: Un agradecimiento especial a mi querida amiga Roserwin, ya que en su momento, ella me ayudó a verificar que lo que decía Suikotsu fuese coherente, mi pequeña gran doctora, gracias!


	3. Celos e Ira irrazonable

El trabajo me ha tenido algo consumida, bueno, eso y que estoy recreando otra vez la historial del oscuro secreto, no tengo idea de cuándo volveré con esa historia, pero como he dicho antes: ya empiezo a escribir otra vez y eso para mí ya es una gran noticia.

Pero hablando de la historia, no puedo negar que es triste, pero ¿saben? Me gusta porque la vida real es agridulce también, pero sobre todo porque a pesar de las adversidades, el ser humano siempre sabe reponerse, ante todo. Ayyy ya me puse melancólica jajajaja, así que mejor paso a los agradecimientos.

Mi queridísima y apreciada **Faby Sama** , pues sí, es una pena T_T, pero a través de la máquina del tiempo llamada _flashback_ nosdaremos cuenta de qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos dos, pero lo triste no es su separación si no más bien la situación que los vuelve a reunir. Me emociona saber que hasta los vellitos se te pararon, la verdad el capítulo anterior ha sido de lo más difícil que he podido hacer, precisamente por la jerga médica. Pero qué me alegra que te esté atrapando. Espero poder venir más seguido, pero es que el tiempo a veces no me da, así que gracias amiga y un fuerte abrazo.

 **Dollchuu** yes, 4 hijos, por el momento solo hemos visto a dos, pero ya pronto veremos a los otros dos (que son gemelos) y gracias por apoyarme en todos lados, eres un amor. Y también saludos a la **GUEST** quien me dejó su apoyo, saludos estimada!

Así que, sin más, comencemos.

* * *

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Ninguna de mis primeras veces, con él, es algo que podría olvidar.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Celos e ira irrazonable.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era obvio que Sesshoumaru llamaba muchísimo la atención de todas las mujeres de toda la universidad, inclusive contemplé un tiempo cambiar mi carrera de diseño a ingeniería industrial —que era lo que él estudiaba— para poderlo controlar mejor, pero en un momento de cordura me dije que no tenía que seguirlo, si quería ser una mujer independiente y plena, mi vida no debería depender de las decisiones de él, solo de las mías.

Teníamos 5 meses de ser novios, para esa época yo tenía 19 años y él 22; mi idea era conservar mi virginidad hasta encontrar aquel hombre con quien estaría segura de pasar el resto de mi vida, y no estaba segura de que Sesshoumaru lo fuese, solo era un novio más para mí, aunque por supuesto que lo amaba como nunca pensé tener ese sentimiento por alguien en mi vida, pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para abandonar mi idea y entregarme a él solo por un calentón.

Kagura era una chica de la universidad que dizque estudiaba comunicaciones o relaciones públicas, para mí era una zorra graduada y hasta con maestría. Era un año menor que él, dos mayor que yo.

Aquel día vi, ante mi sorpresa, como ella se subía al auto de Sesshoumaru abrazándolo para darle un beso en la mejilla, me coloqué detrás del auto sin pensar realmente en el peligro que podría significar el ser arrollada al momento en que él retrocediera, estaba quizás a 2 escasos metros, cuando todos volvieron a ver sorprendidos ante el chillido de las llantas al frenar de manera brusca.

—Pero... —se bajó él dispuesto a decirle de todo a la persona que le impedía el paso, pero al verme, su rostro se desencajó, ni siquiera pudo disimular su sorpresa ante mi presencia—. Kagome... —dijo en un susurro casi sin palabras—. ¡¿Estás loca?! Pude haberte arrollado.

—¿Qué hace Kagura contigo? —le pregunté llena de rabia, celos y una ira casi irrazonable.

—Kagura es una amiga Kagome, ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Amiga que te abraza y te da un beso y se viste como una puta?

—Cuida tus palabras por favor.

—¿Qué hace Kagura contigo Sesshoumaru? —le repetí lentamente mientras un grupo de estudiantes formaba un círculo alrededor de nosotros para observar el espectáculo.

—Kagome, vete a tu apartamento por favor, discutamos eso allí —me pidió viendo al círculo, una petición lógica pero innecesaria para mí, ya que en esos momentos no me iba a mover ni un centímetro.

—¿Qué sucede Sessh? —salió la muy zorra del auto con sus zapatos de tacos altos, su cabello bien cuidado, su manicura perfecta al estilo francés, una minifalda roja que le llegaba debajo de sus nalgas y una camisa negra holgada de hombro caído, zorra completa.

Me sentí como una pordiosera a la par de ella, ya que yo iba saliendo de una de las clases de pintura, llevaba un overol bastante flojo con una camiseta desmangada celeste, manchados por todos lados al igual que mis manos, mi cabello recogido con un pañuelo rojo atravesando mi cabeza para evitar que éste se manchase. Mis tenis viejos no me proporcionaban mucha altura ni elegancia como se le veía a aquella mujer.

—Dime que no tienes nada esta zorra.

—¡Zorra tu abuela, estúpida!

—¡Kagura! —le gritó furibundo Sesshoumaru.

—Tú eres la estúpida si piensas que puedes hablarme así, maldita ofrecida.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya están casados? ¿O eres su dueña?

—¡Maldita sea, Kagura! ¡Cállate!

—¿Estás diciendo que si no soy su esposa o porque no es una mula de carga que me pertenece te puedes acostar con él?

—Es un hombre libre —aseguró con soltura levantado su cabeza con una sonrisa que por primera vez me dieron ganas de borrarle a patadas.

—¡¿No entiendes o simplemente estás sorda Kagura?! —le gritó tanto que inclusive todos nos quedamos estáticos. La estúpida esa, que antes sonreía, se había quedado muda mordiendo sus labios ante la impresión.

Me di la media vuelta intentando frenar las ganas de llorar, aunque no sabía si lo haría por celos, por dolor o por rabia.

—Kagome, ¡espera por favor! —salió corriendo detrás de mí, pero simplemente lo ignoré.

—Sessh espera, no vayas detrás de esa mustia —Kagura salió corriendo detrás de él al mismo tiempo y al ver que los dos estaban cerca agarré un pequeño bote de pintura que llevaba en la mano de mi clase y lo destapé.

Le llené el rostro por completo a ella y a él le tiré la lata vacía.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene Sesshoumaru Taisho, me dejarás en paz de aquí en adelante, maldito asno imbécil.

Todos los que estaban alrededor de nosotros empezaron a gritar desaforados aullando ante mi acción. Me reí satisfecha al ver como la estúpida de Kagura lloraba tirada en el suelo por estar pintada hasta en las orejas, nunca antes me sentí tan pletórica como en ese momento.

Sí, esa era la primera vez que perdí mi cabeza con una ira casi irrazonable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Odio.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Todo es tu culpa y de esa mujer —digo entre dientes.

Sesshoumaru se voltea para verme no creyendo lo que acabo de decir, mientras que yo giro mi cabeza de lado para no verlo. Odio a Rin, la odio con todo mi corazón y mi ser, pero una vez más mi cabeza me traiciona haciéndome recordar lo mucho que yo, adoraba a Sesshoumaru Taisho, y lo poco que yo creía en él en un principio.

Sé que Rin no tiene nada que ver con la enfermedad de mi bebé, claro que lo entiendo, no es culpa de nada ni de nadie, pero el ser humano en sus debilidades y tratando de entender el razonamiento del curso de la vida, siempre buscamos un culpable, para mí es la amante de mi esposo: Rin Nahara.

Kanna se desmayó en el colegio, intentaron comunicarse con Sesshoumaru primero, pero Rin tomó la llamada. Como él estaba en una reunión de la cual **no** se le podía interrumpir, ella tomó la decisión de irse al colegio, tardó mucho en decidir si llamaba o no Sesshoumaru ya que no deseaba interrumpirlo, tiempo que podía haber sido crucial, y luego estaba todo lo que demoraron en llegar al hospital. ¡Si su hija no es lo más importante, entonces ¿quién demonios lo es?! No creo que se necesite ser un genio de Yale, de Harvard o de cualquier otra universidad de élite para saber que la gravedad de un hijo puede interrumpir inclusive hasta una reunión de presidentes.

Después de casi media hora, Rin decidió que Sesshoumaru no podía atender a su hija, eso aunado el tiempo en que demoró al llegar al hospital provocó que Kanna llegara sin vida en su pequeño cuerpecito, no fue hasta entonces que Sesshoumaru me habló, cuando estaban dándole resucitación a Kanna y ya le empezaban a colocar los diferentes cables que hoy tiene en su cuerpo.

No estoy segura si eso agravó más condición, puede ser que sí, puede ser que no, cuando me encontré con Rin en los pasillos del hospital le di una bofetada tan fuerte que le tuvieron que dar dos puntadas en la parte interna de la mejilla ya que no paraba de sangrar, no me sentí mal en ese momento ni tampoco lo siento en éste. Sesshoumaru le pidió que se retirara del hospital, que lo dejara manejar esta situación, y a pesar de que ella renegaba, finalmente aceptó.

No puedo pensar en nada ni en nadie más que en nuestra pequeña hija, pero el odio y la impotencia que desgarran mi cuerpo, me traicionan pensando en lo que no debería. Nos dirigimos directamente y en completo silencio hasta la habitación de Kanna, en unos minutos más entrará a operación.

—¿Estará bien? —pregunta con cautela mi hijo mayor cuando nos ve entrar.

Hakudoshi es más parecido a Sesshoumaru que a mí, tanto físicamente como en su personalidad. Es alto, 1.73 mts para sus 15 años, cabello corto plateado y ojos dorados igual que su padre, a pesar de su corta edad cuida mucho su cuerpo, todos los días corre por lo menos 2 kms., y siempre hace ejercicio, por lo que está dotado de algunos músculos. Es bastante serio y frío, siempre piensa mucho antes de actuar y en sus pensamientos regularmente expone los diferentes escenarios que pueden salir de una decisión.

Estoy a punto de decirle que no sabemos si su hermana menor podrá ver el sol nuevamente, si podremos escuchar su risa alegrar cada uno de nuestros corazones y los rincones de la casa, pero el maldito nudo de mi garganta, que no se ha deshecho desde que me enteré de que estaba en el hospital, no me deja hablar.

—Todo irá bien mamá —dice con fuerza en sus palabras abrazándome, con mis tacones, somos de la misma estatura.

Yo empiezo a negar queriéndole decir que el pronóstico no es alentador, que Suikotsu no lo ha dicho, pero con toda su explicación nos ha dado entender que es posible que no salga con vida del quirófano.

—Kanna es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos.

—Escucha a tu hijo Kagome —me dice por detrás Sesshoumaru tocándome el hombro izquierdo fuertemente—. No por nada dicen que es un «genio».

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y al mismo tiempo saboreo lo salado de mis propias lágrimas. Me gustaría tener tanta fe como ellos, pero simplemente es difícil.

—Tienes que comer algo Kagome.

—N...N-No puedo... —le digo sinceramente.

—Mamá —insiste Hakudoshi separándose de mí—, ¿de qué le servirías a Kanna si te desmayas o no tienes fuerzas? Asumo que después de salir de aquí necesitará cuidado y tendremos que contar con tu fuerza, no creo que lo conveniente sea que te quedes aquí hospitalizada junto a ella.

Hakudoshi en muchas ocasiones actúa demasiado maduro para su corta edad, no grita, no pelea, simplemente analiza y reacciona dependiendo de las circunstancias, en algunas ocasiones me he preguntado si eso es bueno.

—¿Podrías aceptar una invitación a comer Kagome? —la varonil y madura voz de mi exmarido me hace recordar cómo me gustaba cuando él tomaba todas las decisiones, esa seguridad que me provocaba estar con él, así que al final termino asintiendo sin decir nada.

Nos quedamos a esperar a que las enfermeras se la lleven para prepararla, mientras pueda estar con ella no quiero abandonarla, tanto Sesshoumaru como Hakudoshi lo aceptan también

Muchos podrían decir que estoy sobreactuando, pero para una madre ver a un hijo postrado en una cama, especialmente en un hospital, es como si nos quitaran la vida por medio de un gotero, un proceso lento y muy, muy doloroso.

Cada primera vez con Sesshoumaru siempre me trae un recuerdo doloroso tras uno agradable, nuestras primeras peleas, nuestro primer rompimiento, mis primeras lágrimas a causa de aquella personalidad y la inseguridad que en ocasiones sentía debido al adonis que tenía como pareja, pero tras esas dolorosas primeras veces, todo se convertía en hermosas primeras ocasiones, las cuales también, aunque sea con dolor, me gusta recordar.


	4. Primeras veces

Bueno, sinceramente se me había olvidado subir este fic, ¡en serio! Necesito una asistente para que me recuerde de lo más mínimo jajajaja, pero bueno, ahora que estoy modificando las actividades del grupo Romance Erotico, (que supuestamente lunes y miércoles subiré cualquier cosa, pero subiré algo) espero que así pueda recordarme a hacerlo.

Gracias por su espero y finalmente les traigo el otro, es más, solo por eso les dejaré capítulo doble, ¿qué les parece?

 **Faby Sama** : mi amiga, que lo siento que estés pasando momentos difíciles, te mando toda mis oraciones y mi energía para que tu situación tarde o temprano pueda solucionarse y sí, este fic no es otra cosa que una realidad (una mezclada de varias experiencias que me han contado y he vivido), pero al final de cuentas uno se queda pensando ¿por qué los niños deben de sufrir? ¿por qué no mejor los malos? Pero bueno, espero que algún día regreses a leerme, cuando te sientas mejor, porque igual, aquí llegaremos a algo hot y súper bonito.

 **Dollchuu** : gracias por ese apoyo, me siento en las nubes con tu RW, me alegra que a pesar de lo triste que es el fic te guste. **Diank Taisho Chiba** : oh sí, es una serie mucho más seria, no es el típico nos hicimos pedazos pero nos amamos, no... siempre me pregunté eso: ¿y qué pasa después del felices por siempre? Es allí a donde empieza la vida real. **mimato bombon kou** : claro que cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo! Uno en desesperación le da golpes a quien sea y pasa por quien sea por los hijos. Qué lindo que te esté gustando. Gracias!

* * *

 _PD: solo para ustedes que me leen este fic, les traigo una sorpresita: échenme porras porque ya tengo el capítulo siguiente del oscuro secreto, hoy procederé a revisar las correcciones que me envió mi beta... así que esta semana espero sí subirlo, porque ahora sí, ya estoy más contenta con el resultado (después de haberlo hecho 5 veces y ninguno me gustaba)_

* * *

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Primeras veces.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento agarré unas tijeras, hilo y una chaqueta de cuero. Empecé a modificar la prenda y luego procedí con una camiseta blanca y algunas pinturas.

—¡Kagome por favor! ¡Ábreme! —suplicaba Sesshoumaru al otro lado de la puerta.

Seguí con mi trabajo ignorando cómo él falsamente me pedía disculpas, _no necesito escucharlo ni hoy ni nunca_ , pensé decepcionada por haber creído en él, y no sabía qué era lo que me dolía más, si su traición o haber creído en él.

—Todo fue un error Kagome. ¡Créeme por favor!

— _¡Silencio!_ —gritó un vecino, pero Sesshoumaru no dejaba de insistir tocando a mi puerta y suplicando por mi perdón.

— _¡Llamaremos a la policía!_ —gritó una mujer.

—¡Háganlo de una maldita vez! —les gritaba respondiéndole y a pesar de mi tristeza me puse a reír en la intimidad de mi hogar—. Porque no me pienso ir hasta que Kagome abra la puerta.

Encendí mi máquina de coser sin pensarlo demasiado, ni siquiera sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo, mi único objetivo era distraerme.

—Kagura no dejaba de insistir Kagome, sí, es una zorra como tú le dijiste.

 _Cínico, y todavía lo admite,_ pensé y tomé un vaso con agua para refrescar la ansiedad que se anidaba en mi garganta, lo vi y preferí echármelo en el rostro. Lo gélido del líquido me hizo despertar a una realidad que no quería aceptar, no debía de perdonarlo.

—Pensé en llevarla a la casa de mi padre para dejarla tirada, exponerla como la basura como es y que así dejara de insistir, nunca la llevaría a mi apartamento.

 _¡Pero qué plan!_ Me senté de nuevo en la silla comenzando a coser otra prenda.

—Nunca pretendí engañarte, créeme Kagome por favor —continuó gritando.

Me acerqué a la puerta y le puse el pasador, cerré con doble llave y le subí al aparato de sonido que no dejaba de tocar canciones de The Doors, Guns y Ozzy Osbourne, una combinación que nunca me gustó pero que me ayudaría a contener los gritos del peli plata al otro como debía de estar.

Sí, esa sería la primera vez que él me decepcionaba tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Me dijeron que mandaste al diablo al engreído —me dijo mi amigo al otro lado del teléfono.

—Así parece —le aseguré sin nada de ánimos.

—Entonces, es la oportunidad para salir a bailar.

—Sé lo que quieres Kouga, y te lo he dicho miles de veces, te quiero mucho, pero solo como amigo, lo siento.

—Lo sé, pero eso no podría impedir que le des celos al perro ese.

—¿Celos? —pensé intrigada.

—¡Claro! Tenemos amigos en común que cualquier movimiento tuyo será informado directamente a él como si fuesen agentes de la Interpol, ¿no crees que se moriría de rabia si supiera que el mismo día que lo mandaste al carajo, en lugar de quedarte llorando por su ausencia, has salido a bailar con uno de tus amigos? Del cual sea de paso decir, te ha prohibido su amistad.

—Sesshoumaru nunca me ha prohibido tu amistad Kouga —ruedo los ojos fastidiada con la solo mención de esa insinuación.

—No tienes por qué decirlo en voz alta, que todavía duele —se rio al otro lado al decirlo.

—No digas eso por favor.

—Solo te perdonaré ese hecho si sales conmigo a divertirte —suspiré derrotada al otro lado del teléfono, si algo debía de reconocerle a Kouga, era su insistencia.

—Está bien.

—¡Bien! —gritó—. ¿Paso por ti dentro de media hora?

—No, preferiría que nos encontráramos allá —intentó convencerme, pero no lo haría en esta ocasión, así que dejó de insistir.

A Kouga lo conocí en el curso preuniversitario, era un chico de misma edad de cabello de largo y negro, casi siempre lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta, sus intensos ojos azules conquistaban a cualquier mujer, pero para mí era un chico agradable con quien, sí él me lo permitía, podría entablar una bonita amistad.

Eran casi pasadas la media noche cuando salí del apartamento, con unas botas hasta mis rodillas, pantalón y chaqueta de cuero negro modificada a mi gusto, una camiseta blanca que la convertí de tirantes y con pintura alrededor, un guante negro de puntas abiertas en mi mano izquierda y mucha pintura gótica en mis ojos para disimular lo rojo que los llevaba, pero no por estar llorando sino por estar conteniendo mi rabia.

Me coloqué mi perfume favorito, tomé mis documentos y los coloqué en la parte trasera de mi pantalón, el dinero lo puse en las bolsas laterales para evitar llevar cartera, porque si aquella noche salía, lo haría para divertirme y olvidarme todo.

Llamé al servicio de taxi y me aseguraron que no tardarían más de 15 minutos, así que cuando calculé el tiempo me dispuse a salir.

Al hacerlo Sesshoumaru cayó de espaldas entrando al apartamento.

—¿¡Pero qué...!?

Grité sorprendida al ver cómo se levantaba con dificultad, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado sentado esperando a que yo abriera? ¿Cuánto tiempo más hubiera estado allí si yo no hubiese salido? ¿Hasta al día siguiente?

—¡¿Estás loco o qué Sesshoumaru?!

—Por favor Kagome, solo necesito que me escuches.

—No quiero hacerlo —le aseveré cerrando con fuerza la puerta del apartamento y colocándole la llave. Él se levantó de un solo golpe intentando detenerme.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué vas tan arreglada?

—Según la interpretación de tu «zorriamiga», como no estamos casados y como ni tú ni yo somos mulas de cargas, no tenemos que darnos ninguna explicación porque «somos personas libres» —le dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude tratando de mal imitarla.

—Lo sé Kagome, cometí otro error, ¿Sí? Pensé que podría deshacerme de ella, te juro por lo que quieras que nunca en mis intenciones fue engañarte, ni mucho menos acostarme con ella.

Un trueno sonó a lo lejos, por la música y mis pensamientos en los cuales me había centrado, no me permitieron percatarme de que empezaba a llover. Mi apartamento se encontraba en un 3er piso, generalmente siempre bajaba por el elevador, pero en esta ocasión él lo bloqueaba para no dejarme pasar.

—¿Podrías quitarte Sesshoumaru? Sabes que no me gusta ser impuntual y tengo una cita.

—¿Con quién? ¿Con ese idiota de Kouga?

—No te preocupes, ahora podrás revolcarte con Kagura sin tener ningún cargo de conciencia, claro, en el caso que la tengas —le volví a sonreír sarcásticamente para luego regresar a mi cara de hastío—. Muévete por favor —cambié mi tono de voz por uno de desesperación y odio.

—Te lo he dicho Kagome, te lo juro por nuestro amor... —ni siquiera lo dejé terminar aquella oración porque era un insulto para mí, tal vez para él que nunca me había querido no significaba nada, pero por el contrario para mí lo era todo.

Me di la media vuelta tomando las escaleras, pero él no dejó de insistir.

—Puedes abofetearme lo que desees, puedes golpearme e insultarme si con ello tu odio y tu enojo desaparece, pero después debes escucharme.

Al llegar a la primera planta y abrir la puerta de la entrada vi que mi taxi estaba esperándome, un terrible aguacero no dejaba de caer, tal parecía que el cielo lloraba todo lo yo que me estaba conteniendo.

—¿Deberte? ¿Crees que te «debo» algo? —le grité frustrada.

—¡Sí! ¿Crees que era la única que está sufriendo? Me has humillado enfrente de toda la universidad —sonreí al momento en que lo mencionó recordando de manera triunfal mi venganza—, me has abofeteado, me has tenido gritándote y suplicándote no sé cuántas horas sin tregua, creo que me merezco por lo menos ser escuchado.

Abrí la puerta del taxi y me subí.

—Si crees que te «debo» algo, entonces no me conoces Sesshoumaru —le dije lo último antes de cerrar la puerta, pero él se subió conmigo.

—Conduzca —le dijo al chofer.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Pedirte perdón de la única forma que sé.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó como si no hubiese un mañana, me separé de él y lo abofeteé, él simplemente sonrió y me volvió a besar, forcejeé con él todo lo que pude lográndome zafar de su prisión para abofetearlo nuevamente. Me pegó más a su cuerpo agarrándome por la cintura y me volvió a besar y en esta ocasión, sucumbí.

Me dejé llevar por aquel impulso de pasión cegándome por completo. Ni siquiera me importaba que el chofer del taxi nos estuviese observando a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Su-Suéltame... —le pedí con orgullo limpiando mi boca dándole a entender que sus besos me daban asco.

—No puedes negar lo que tu cuerpo suplica —me dijo tocando mi cuello, que estaba al descubierto, con uno de sus dedos bajando por mi pecho.

—Te lo suplico Sesshoumaru —le supliqué cambiando mi tono de voz por uno más lastimero.

Me tocó con sus dedos la comisura de mis labios y yo simplemente sentí desfallecer, mi cuerpo tembló ante su contacto y mi interior se estremeció.

—Nunca y créelo por favor, nunca me había enamorado como lo he hecho de ti, sería un estúpido si te hiciera algo que te causara dolor.

—Es-Estúpido —le dije antes que él pusiera sus labios sobre los míos besándome suavemente—. Imbécil... —continué insultándolo al momento en que se separó para luego volverme a besar—. Asno... —al decirle esto último pasé mis manos por encima de su cuello atrayéndolo a mi cuerpo sin pudor.

—Soy todo eso y más Kagome, pero créeme, te amo y nunca haré nada que pueda lastimarte deliberadamente.

—¿Deliberadamente? —pregunté con mi corazón compungido.

—Soy un estúpido, un imbécil y un asno, te he demostrado que siempre tomo los caminos equivocados por los motivos correctos, Kagome, no te prometo que nuestro camino será fácil, al contrario, con mi carácter y personalidad podrá ser uno espinoso e interminable, pero lo que puedo prometerte, pequeña, mi princesa, es que nunca te dejaré de amar.

—¿Pase... lo que pase? —le pregunté con sumo dolor.

—Pase lo que pase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Complicaciones.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ni siquiera he podido notar el instante preciso que Sesshoumaru ha tomado mis manos entrelazándolas con las suyas, pero puedo sentir su calor, ese confort que producen, son grandes y abarcan por completo las mías, me hace sentirme segura.

Limpia mis lágrimas con sus propios dedos dándome un beso en la frente, Hakudoshi se ha tenido que retirar y nosotros dos nos hemos quedado en la habitación de Kanna.

—¿Por qué? Es solo una niña Sesshoumaru, ¡una niña! No es justo.

—Nadie ha dicho que lo sea, pero en estos momentos lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarla, decirle que sea tan fuerte como sea posible.

Me agarro mi flequillo queriéndomelo arrancar, una intensa desesperación se apodera de mi cuerpo, mi cara arde y mis ojos también, pero nada se compara al intenso dolor que siento en mi corazón, es como si tuviera una presión que me impide respirar y pensar; apoyo mi barbilla contra mi clavícula queriendo, probablemente, convertirme en un ovillo en el sillón en donde estamos sentados.

—No soy fuerte, no puedo serlo, no cuando Kanna... —él se levanta colocándose de rodillas frente a mí sosteniendo mis mejillas con ambas manos, me resisto, quiero llorar así que niego de un lado a otro hasta que él consigue lo quiere.

—No tienes que pretender lo que ya eres Kagome, siempre has sido una mujer fuerte y cuando se trata de tus hijos, nuestros hijos —se corrige y un especial brillo resplandece en sus ojos—, te conviertes inclusive en la mujer maravilla.

—Sesshoumaru...

Hincado frente a mi prácticamente somos de la misma altura, por lo que me echo a llorar en sus hombros. No puedo recordar la última vez que lo hice, ha pasado tanto tiempo y su aroma no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo aquel que tanto amaba.

—Lo logrará Kagome, sé que lo hará, pero tenemos que ser fuerte por ella y apoyarla.

Asiento sin decir nada, él me toma de la mano ayudándome a levantarme, no tengo fuerzas, es como si estas se me escaparan con cada respiro que doy, pero sus palabras comienzan a resonar en mi cabeza, «tenemos que ser fuerte por ella», y si Kanna requiere que yo camine descalza sobre carbón hirviendo, sin duda lo haré, no hay nada que una madre no haga por sus hijos y yo no seré la excepción.


	5. Tuya

Y como recompensa por la espera, les dejo el 2x1 en este día.

* * *

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Tuya.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia caía torrencialmente y de la calle hasta la puerta del complejo de apartamentos exclusivos en donde Sesshoumaru vivía, teníamos que recorrer un buen tramo.

Nada de eso nos importó, ni la lluvia que nos empapó de pies a cabeza, ni los truenos y relámpagos que nos iluminaban nuestro camino. Antes de llegar me quitó la chaqueta y lamió todo mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cuello. Me acercó hasta una pared para agarrar mis nalgas y que yo me prendiera de él.

Gemí en todo el proceso, jadeaba como loca y no sabía si era por el frío intenso que calaba mis huesos o por la excitación que iba tomando mi cuerpo.

—¡Hazme tuya... Sesshoumaru...! —le rogué mordiéndole una de sus orejas.

Me bajé de sus caderas y me separé de él, la lluvia había pegado la camiseta blanca a mi cuerpo y con el sostén blanco le mostraba por primera vez mis senos casi al descubierto.

Se relamió y mordió sus labios, vi cómo el bulto de su pantalón creció y yo sentí cómo me estremecí solo con verlo. Me cargó entre sus brazos como a una pequeña princesa y me llevó hasta su apartamento. El portero se nos quedó viendo disimulando lo que estaba pensando, porque estoy segura de que por su mente inclusive cruzaron algunas posiciones sexuales del Kama Sutra.

Abrió con dificultad la puerta sin soltarme ni ponerme en el suelo y al entrar la cerró tirándola con el pie.

Me llevó hasta el baño, en donde en más de alguna ocasión estuve antes. Me puso sobre la alfombra y abrió la regadera colocándola en punto.

Yo temblaba de pies a cabeza, mi nerviosismo era más que visible.

Me quitó las botas primero y luego el pantalón, continuó con mi camiseta de tirantes y me dejó frente a él con mi ropa interior blanca, mi primer instinto fue el de taparme, pero había decidido que esa noche me entregaría a él, así que cerré mis puños y suspiré.

Se acercó a mí pegándome a la pared y nuevamente incitándome a que enrollara mis piernas en sus caderas. Pude sentir como su bulto se pegaba a mi sexo, me excité, inclusive me mojé al sentirlo tan cerca. Agarró mis labios mordiéndolos, besándolos, succionándolos y lamiéndolos, cada vez con más intensidad que la anterior, sus manos heladas acariciaban mi cintura, mi espalda, bajaban por mis nalgas para tocármelas y acomodarme mejor.

Cuando sentí que ya estaba a punto de explotar y el cuarto de baño lleno de humo, me soltó y puse mis pies sobre el suelo blanco de granito.

—Toma un baño, no quiero que te resfríes.

Aseguró dándome un beso e intentando salir de la habitación.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté confundida.

—Kagome... no puedo tomarte...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero aprovecharme de ti.

—Entonces, ¿por qué besarme así? ¿Por qué tocarme así? ¿Por qué desvestirme? —lo interrogué indignada.

—Porque eres mi mayor tentación, mi mayor tesoro, pero no puedo tomarte esta noche, sería como...

—¿Cómo qué? —le pregunté quitando el broche de mi sostén el cual dejé caer al suelo. Me separé un poco para que pudiera ver mis senos redondos y mis pezones duros por él.

Se llevó la mano tocando descaradamente el bulto de su pantalón y por un momento pensé que se lo quitaría, pero se acercó dándome un beso en el cuello, otro en medio de mis senos y uno en mi frente.

—Me convertiría en un completo asno si lo hiciera.

Se dio la media vuelta cerrando la puerta del baño. Me quedé furiosa tomándome sola el baño caliente, pero esa me la pagaría y muy caro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me metí desnuda en la cama caliente bajo las sábanas, esperando a que Sesshoumaru entrara, sabía que se estaba cambiando y bañando en una habitación de huéspedes que estaba frente a la de él, asumí que, para darme privacidad, pero en algún momento tendría que regresar.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, nadie nunca me había visto completamente desnuda, él sería el primero y _¿el único?_ Ese pensamiento me cayó como una cubeta de agua fría, ni siquiera la lluvia había podido aplacar mi intenso calor corporal, esos habían sido mis planes y aunque pareciera como un bicho raro ante mis amigos, mi decisión de conservar mi virginidad para mi futura pareja, ya la había tomado. Tenía 5 meses de estar saliendo con Sesshoumaru, casi 1 año y medio de estar en la universidad, con 19 años y muchos más por venir.

Agarré una almohada que tenía olor a él y la abracé tapando mi cuerpo, además que cogía la sábana como si fuese un abrigo pasándola por mi espalda para arroparme con ella. Por supuesto que no quería casarme a una corta edad, tampoco quedar embarazada, mis planes siempre eran terminar mi carrera y convertirme en una profesional, mis padres me enseñaron a que yo no debería de depender de ningún hombre para que me mantuviera, porque en el caso que algo saliera mal en el futuro, yo tendría mi carrera, mis estudios y mi dinero para salir por la puerta que más me conviniera.

—¿Kagome? ¿Sucede algo?

Cuando escuché su voz mi corazón vibró tanto que pude sentirlo en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Lo volví a ver y vi como retiró un par de lágrimas de mi rostro, ¿estaba llorando?

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Que te amo... —él sonrió tomando mi mano y dándome un beso en el dorso.

—Eso ya lo sabía, además espero que te quede claro que yo también amo —moví de un lado a otro la cabeza negando mis pensamientos, aunque es probable que él pudo haber pensado que negaba su comentario, así que mejor decidí aclarárselo, quitándole mi mano de paso.

—¡No es eso! Es decir, sí sabía que te amaba, pero como un novio más, un chico quien me gustaba bastante, pero, esta noche me he dado cuenta de que te amo tanto como para entregarme a ti —él se quedó callado viéndome y supongo que intentando reaccionar—, y no solo por el hecho de sentirme excitada y atraída hacia ti ¡No! Es que te amo tanto como para ver mi vida futura contigo.

Sentí que mi cara ardía y mi cuerpo entero también. Supongo que la vergüenza de aceptarlo en voz en alta y encima de todo, frente a él, me cayó como una bomba.

—¡Vete! —le grité escondiéndome infantilmente bajo la sábana tirándole la almohada para que cumpliera mi petición.

—Kagome... Sal, por favor —me dijo intentando agarrar la sábana, pero yo me aferré más a ella.

—¡Sal de la habitación por favor! Tengo que enfriar mis pensamientos yo sola.

—Sal por favor —me repitió y ante su insistencia saqué mi cabeza hasta mis ojos, él simplemente intentó retener una carcajada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¿No crees que a mí me pueda haber pasado lo mismo?

—¡Imposible! —le dije haciendo un puchero sin salir de mi escondite—. Eres un mujeriego, nunca te conformarías con una mujer ¡y no soy de las que comparten! —me volví a meter en mi cueva y él a insistirme que saliera.

—El solo imaginarme que alguien más pueda tocarte, besarte, tenerte, me vuelve completamente loco, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni siquiera de aquí a 10 o 20 años.

—Eso se llama egoísmo puro.

—¿No piensas igual? —bufé debajo de la sábana sin salir.

—Pero esa soy, creyendo en alguna versión retorcida de Cenicienta o Blancanieves.

—Eres una princesa, así que la versión puede no estar tan retorcida.

—No te burles de mí —le pedí enojándome sacando inconscientemente mi cara del cobertor, pero él me dio un beso en la nariz.

—No quiero a otra mujer Kagome, podrás pensar que durante el último año he pasado acostándome con cualquiera que se me ofrece, pero no podrías estar más equivocada. Hace un año me di cuenta de que me gustabas, pero me di cuenta de que no conseguiría nada porque no me permitirías andar con alguien más que solo contigo. Así que decidí cambiar, ¿te diste cuenta, no?

—De lo contrario jamás te hubiese hecho caso —él sonrió satisfecho.

—Hemos estado saliendo durante 5 meses, he tenido una abstinencia de 13, créeme que solo con un beso me imagino todo lo que podríamos hacer, pero solo hay una persona que está en mis pensamientos y en mis sueños más eróticos, y esa eres tú.

—Tonterías, hay mujeres más hermosas que yo, como por ejemplo la zorra de Kagura.

—Tiene buen cuerpo, no te lo puedo negar, unos senos operados que son imposible de pasar por verdaderos y no es que los haya visto o tocado —me interrumpió al momento en que abrí mi boca colocándome uno de sus dedos para silenciarme—, pero ¿sabes lo que pensé cuando ella me abrazó y se subió conmigo en el auto?

—¿Además de sentirte excitado? —me dio un pequeño golpe con sus dedos en la frente el cual me obligó a sacar una de mis manos de mi escondite—. ¡Ouch!

—No me estás escuchando.

—Está bien —acepté frunciendo los labios, la frente no me había dolido nada, había sido más el impacto de ver lo que me estaba haciendo, me senté en la cama tapada hasta el cuello con la sábana que era lo único que nos separaba de mi desnudez—. ¿Qué pensaste?

—Que la única mujer que me gustaba que estuviese a la par mía, eras tú.

—¿Te conformarás solo con una mujer? ¿Sólo conmigo?

—No me estoy «conformando», estoy aceptando que solo contigo me siento a gusto, feliz, puedo ser quien soy realmente y no esconderme detrás de alguna fachada, eres suficientemente mujer como para mantener a un hombre feliz de por vida y esta tarde me di cuenta de que yo quiero ser ese hombre.

—¡U-Un... Un momento! —le dije arrodillándome frente a él saliendo de mi cálida protección—. ¿No estarás pensando...?

Él se sonrojó intentando dejarme de ver, pero, aunque quería no pudo hacerlo.

—¡No! —grité saltando de la cama tirando el cobertor por un lado—. ¡No estoy preparada! ¡No estás preparado! No estamos preparados para...

Al ver su rostro enrojecido y respiración volverse más rápida, me di cuenta de algo que me avergonzó de pies a cabeza. Estaba parada desnuda frente a él, casi colocándole mi sexo en su boca. Di un grito y me volví a acostar tapándome y refugiándome nuevamente.

Esa noche me prometió que sería solo mío, y que me esperaría, aunque fuese hasta el día en que nos casáramos, aunque eso no significaba que se me estaba proponiendo ni me prometía nada, todavía; dormimos abrazados, aunque vestidos sin hacer otra cosa más que eso, creo que yo sí pude dormir, tiempo después me confesó que él no durmió intentando encerrar a su diablillo interno que lo convencía de que me tocara para que yo pudiera ceder, así como su libido lo necesitaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Angustia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminamos tomados de la mano por el pasillo de pediatría, Suikotsu lo hace delante de nosotros indicándonos el camino correcto, aunque sería imposible perderme, sé a la perfección en que habitación está mi pequeña Kanna. Han tenido que posponer la cirugía, Suikotsu deseaba tener a su mentor (y el mejor médico cardiólogo del continente) en la operación.

Cuando entramos una vez más el corazón se me compunge, lo siento, lo siento, no puedo evitar las comparaciones, pero es demasiado injusto, su pequeño cuerpo que dentro de pocos días cumplirá 6 años está lleno de alambres que la conectan a varias máquinas indicándonos que todavía está con nosotros, ¿por qué no le suceden estas cosas a los violadores y asesinos? ¿Por qué?

—Señora Higurashi, señor Taisho, en 10 minutos se llevarán a Kanna a prepararla para la cirugía, si quieren decirle algo, este es el momento preciso.

—Está dormida... no puede... no creo... no sé si lograra escucharnos —Sesshoumaru aprieta con fuerza mi mano.

—No hay nada probado señora Higurashi, pero estoy convencido que los pacientes a pesar de su inconciencia logran mantener un lado del subconsciente despierto que está alerta a lo que pasa a su alrededor, pueda que ella no lo comprenda a la perfección, pero estoy seguro que su amor llegará a través de sus sentimientos.

La forma en que Suikotsu habla me parece diferente a la mayoría de los médicos, tiene una humanidad que muchos la esconden a través de la ciencia. Finalmente, logro asentir acercándome a mi pequeña bebé tomando una de sus manos, Sesshoumaru lo hace agarrándole la otra también.

—No... no sé si puedas escucharme Kanna... princesa... pero papá y mamá estarán aquí esperándote —le doy un beso en su pequeña manita que es menos de la mitad que la mía, es demasiado pequeña todavía, ella necesita vivir cien años para poder disfrutar del mundo.

—Siempre has sido fuerte mi pequeña, y sé que lo serás, porque te queremos aquí para poder seguir jugando. Así que sé fuerte bebé, recuerda que mami y papi estarán contigo siempre.

Una enfermera entra junto a un médico más joven, imagino que algún residente, ambos nos instan a separarnos de ella, pero no puedo soltarla, no quiero.

—Kagome...

—¡No! ¡No la voy a soltar! ¡No quiero hacerlo! —grito desesperada llorando y ahogándome por el intenso dolor que siento, ¿cómo es que no puede entenderlo? ¿Por qué nadie quiere hacerlo? Me aferro a su pequeña mano hincándome a un lado de ella.

—Señora, perdone, pero es el tiempo es crucial en estos casos —intenta razonar conmigo el joven médico.

—¡No quiero que se vaya! No quiero pensar que... —mi voz se me corta y Sesshoumaru rodea la cama llegando hasta mí.

—No será la última vez que la veamos Kagome, ella sobrevivirá, tenemos que mantener nuestra esperanza en ello, Kanna... sobrevivirá.

Él logra lo que el médico y la enfermera no pueden hacer conmigo, la suelto y se la llevan de la habitación. Sesshoumaru me toma entre sus brazos y yo caigo irremediablemente en ellos, son mi fortaleza, aquello que me hace seguir adelante y que me hace pensar positivamente. Se sienta sobre una incómoda silla tomándome en sus brazos y acunándome en ellos, él es mi refugio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada uno de nuestros hijos son diferentes, inclusive los gemelos que tanto se parecen físicamente, Hotaru es casi tan serio como Hakudoshi quien a su vez resulta que ha heredado la ecuanimidad de su padre, mientras que Souta es inquieto y más sentimental, igual que yo. Kanna siempre ha sido una combinación de ambos, tan fuerte y sentimental al mismo tiempo, pero decidida y con sus propias ideas.

Estamos sentados en los sillones de la sala de espera del hospital, Kanna lleva ya 3 horas en el quirófano, las cuales para mí han sido equivalente a 10 días. Estoy en medio de Hakudoshi y Hotaru, Sesshoumaru está en un sillón individual, mientras que Souta no deja de rondar de un lado a otro.

—¡Sessh! —escuchamos como la voz dulce y empalagosa de su amante suena a través del bullicio del hospital, yo simplemente pongo los ojos en blanco mientras que Hakudoshi aprieta mi mano izquierda—. Disculpa, no he podido venir antes, ¿cómo está mi princesa?

Me levanto un poco hastiada de ver a esa mujer que no he podido sacar de mi vida desde el instante en que apareció para pedirle trabajo a él, pero sinceramente en estos momentos lo último de lo que quisiera preocuparme es de esa zorra y enfocar mi energía para pedir porque todo salga bien en la operación de Kanna.

—Hola _baby_ —ni siquiera me percato en el momento en que Bankotsu ha aparecido con un cappuccino en su mano dándome un beso en la mejilla—. ¿No han dicho nada todavía? —niego de un lado a otro.

—Hola Bankotsu, no creí que pudieras lograr estar aquí con nosotros —la voz dulce y tierna de Rin me resulta como si estuviese comiendo azúcar sobre una bandeja de azúcar con una cubierta de chocolate y miel.

—Ni yo tampoco creí que pudieras estar aquí, Rin —Bankotsu le responde en el mismo tono sarcástico en que ella ha recitado su previa oración abrazándome más por la cintura colocando su barbilla sobre mi hombro izquierdo—. Aunque, de hecho, no creo que existiese algo en este mundo que me impidiese estar aquí con mi amor.

—¿Quieren guardar un poco de su maldito decoro? —revienta Souta mirándonos a los 4.

—Souta —intenta detenerlo Sesshoumaru.

—¡No! No voy a callarme, estos dos son unos malditos aprovechados, ¡¿no entienden que esto es algo familiar y que ellos no lo son?!

—Souta, por favor, este no es el momento ni el lugar —le pido cuando veo que varias personas inclusive se detienen para ver nuestro pequeño drama familiar.

—Kanna es la hija de **mi** padre y de **mi** madre y ninguno de ustedes dos, malditos amantes de mierda que solo han destruido a nuestra familia, les corresponde estar acá.

Y antes de poderle decir algo ante aquel lenguaje tan soez, sale corriendo, Hotaru nos reprueba con su mirada como si estuviese de acuerdo con su hermano y se retira, pero antes de hacerlo, dice algunas palabras.

—No pueden culparnos por sentirnos de esa manera, no cuando ninguno de los dos nos preguntó cómo nos sentíamos al respecto de sus amantes.

Aquello me cae como un balde de agua fría, intentamos manejar el divorcio y la separación de la manera más amistosa posible, para que esa relación con nuestros hijos no se dañara, pero él tiene razón, en ningún momento nos detuvimos a pensar qué significaba para ellos que nosotros estuviésemos saliendo con nuestros respectivos amantes, a pesar de que los papeles de divorcio los firmamos hace menos de dos años.


	6. Solo un pequeño respiro

Este capítulo lo tenía listo para el día de ayer, pero entre tantas cosas ya no pude venir. Así que espero disfruten de otro más y gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, sé que no es un fic convencional así que de verdad les agradezco al doble por seguirme chicas.

 **Nena Taisho** : jajajaja sí, fuiste de las primeras en enterarte de que el oscuro secreto regresaría. **Naoki Caos** : ¿Que se vayan a la chingada? Lo bueno es que no tocaré drama por ese lado, ya lo verás n_n **comomeveo** : oh si! Eso es lo que más me cae mal, prometerse que estarán en cualquier situación a cualquier problema mejor pego carrera... pero bueno... ya veremos qué fue lo que pasó.

 **Faby Sama** : jajajajaj de verdad que pensé que jamás te volvería a ver aquí... tan bella! A ti sí que puedo llamarte mi fan incondicional! Te quiero! Me alegro que estés mejor y la verdad es que es cierto lo que se dice de la familia, pueden pasar miles de cosas, pero la familia está allí para apoyarte. Por eso dudé en subirla, porque es una historia muy sad... :C casi de la vida real (porque creéme que he tomado algunas parte de la vida real), pero bueno, no podía quedarme con ella, xq así como dices, es la historia de muuuchos padres con la impotencia de sus hijos enfermos y ahora que he conocido más la historia, mis respetos a aquellos que han perdido de una u otra manera a sus hijos y siguen adelante, qué duro... solo de pensarlo se me hace chiquito el corazón. Así como hice que odiaran a Irasue e Izayoi creo que ahora haré que odien con todo su corazón a estos amantes, y bueno gracias por seguirme! Se te quiere de verdad.

En fin, ya no me extiendo, así que les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Solo un pequeño respiro**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Kanna siempre le gustó la lluvia de los pétalos de Sakura, inclusive cuando era bebé y que no entendía la belleza de la madre naturaleza siempre sonreía cada vez que los árboles desprendían sus pétalos. Cuando cumplió dos años hicimos un picnic debajo de uno de ellos, lo repetimos cuando cumplió tres, pero para su cuarto cumpleaños su padre y yo ya estábamos separados, pero con el deseo de conservar aquella pequeña tradición cada uno la llevó por separado.

—No deberías separarte mucho tiempo de la sala de espera, podrían llamarnos en cualquier momento.

Deseo voltear al instante de escuchar su voz, pero la belleza de la lluvia de pétalos me trae tanta nostalgia como el mismo aroma que cada uno desprende, o quizás solo es el miedo que siento de ver a Sesshoumaru y a Rin tomados de la mano, ¿está con ella? O ¿está solo? No sé si quiero verlos otra vez así que me quedo admirando una vez más el enorme árbol de Sakura que está en uno de los patios del hospital, creo que, el estar aquí me produce cierta tranquilidad y paz, probablemente es el agradable recuerdo que me produce.

—Lo sé, pero necesitaba verlos, fotografiarlos en mi mente y guardarlos en mi celular, así podré enseñárselos Kanna después y describirle lo hermosa que estuvo la lluvia de los pétalos de Sakura.

Se produce un pequeño silencio y escucho su suspiro detrás de mí.

—Souta tenía razón, no estoy de acuerdo con la forma que utilizó, pero tiene razón. Este momento es para nosotros, tenemos que ser fuerte entre los 5, para creer que seguiremos siendo los 6. Rin se fue.

—Bankotsu también —acepto dándome la media vuelta para verlo. Estoy a punto de llorar.

¿Podría estar molesta con mi hijo por la manera en que estalló? Creo que me siento más bien frustrada y avergonzada por no saber lo que él ha estado pensando durante tanto tiempo, y lo que resulta peor es que aparentemente Hakudoshi y Hotaru también lo creen, ¿cómo se sentirá Kanna al respecto? A esta altura no sé si creo que es demasiado pequeña para que tenga una opinión propia o esa será la excusa que estoy tratando de darme para calmar un poco la culpa.

¿Ambos decidimos quedarnos con nuestros amantes por temor? Si eso fue así, ¿temor a qué? ¿A decirnos que todavía sentíamos algo el uno por el otro? ¿Sesshoumaru todavía sentirá algo por mí?

Una lágrima rebelde recorre mi mejilla, a pesar de que estoy tratando de contenerme, Sesshoumaru se acerca despacio a mí para abrazarme con ternura, quiero resistirme a sus confortables, cálidos y fuertes brazos, pero finalmente mi cuerpo se vuelve a acoplar a su figura.

—Estará bien Kagome, estará bien —sus palabras son lentas y pausada, tomo aire y él lo siente porque nuestros pechos chocan el uno con el otro—. No lo sé en realidad Kagome —responde, aunque no he hecho ninguna pregunta—, no estoy seguro de lo que deparará el futuro, pero tenemos que creer que todo saldrá bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

7 horas y 25 minutos, cada segundo lo he sentido tan lento y angustiante como nunca en mi vida, con cada minuto mi cordura se va perdiendo un poco y cada hora va logrando que mi fe se vaya destruyendo como si fuese una copa de cristal al estrellarse contra el suelo. Son pasadas las 10 de la noche, Haku, Souta y Hotaru se han ido con Muso, el chofer de Sesshoumaru, a la casa de sus padres.

Pero antes de irse pasadas las 9 nos han obligado a comer un sándwich de jamón, «¿cómo quieren darle fuerza a Kanna, cuando en cualquier momento son ustedes los que podrían colapsar?» nos dijo Haku, fue vergonzoso, pero a la vez me sentí orgullosa de él, mi niño ya no es un niño, no sé realmente eso podría darme gusto o sentirme aterrada.

—¿En qué piensas? —cuando escucho la voz de Sesshoumaru levanto mi mirada volviéndolo a ver, está sentado frente a mí en la sala de espera del hospital, se ve cansado y preocupado, no quisiera saber que aspecto tengo yo, aunque no creo que tampoco me importe.

—¿Cuándo fue que crecieron? —una pequeña melancolía me invade al recordar aquellos días cuando nos sentábamos en el inmenso patio trasero de nuestra pequeña mansión, los 3 jugaban futbol con su padre mientras yo me quedaba debajo de una gran sombrilla que me proporcionaba una acogedora sombra, tenía 6 meses de embarazo.

Sesshoumaru se ríe por lo bajo levantándose de su asiento para llegar a acomodarse a mi lado.

—¿Puedes creer la manera en que Souta nos habló? —pregunta mofándose al recordarlo.

—De hecho, siempre pensé que en algún momento sería Hotaru quien lo haría o inclusive Haku, pero nunca lo esperé de Souta, siempre se veía...

—...Feliz —termina de decir y yo asiento sonriendo tristemente dándole la razón.

—¿Crees que Kanna pensara igual que ellos 3? —Sesshoumaru se queda en silencio viéndome con sus hermosos y apagados ojos dorados, al final niega de un lado a otro respondiendo con un suspiro apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas.

—Honestamente, no lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento viéndonos directamente a los ojos, no puedo negar que no he dejado de sentir amor por él, y no solo como el padre de mis hijos, sino como hombre, como esposo, como amante y como amigo.

Hay algo todavía en Sesshoumaru que hace que sienta como las mariposas revolotean en mi estómago, mi corazón se acelera y mi piel se enciende cuando él está tan cerca de mí, su olor continúa tan embriagante como desde la primera vez que lo noté, uno salvaje, lleno de pasión. Sus facciones ya son las de un hombre más maduro, por supuesto que no está viejo, pero sabiamente podría compararlo con una botella brandy.

Nuestro contacto visual se rompe cuando él se levanta del sillón rodeando la mesa en donde hay varias revistas de artículos médicos, creo haberlas abierto en más de una ocasión, pero si me preguntaran inclusive cuál es su título, no sabría ni siquiera decir qué dicen las letras grandes de la portada.

Se sienta junto a mí y yo me giro un poco para poderlo ver. Mi respiración se acelera.

—Kagome... yo... —mi corazón se detiene cuando él comienza a hablar, mis manos instintivamente se van moviendo solas al unísono con el sonido de su voz, llegando hasta las de él. Necesito tocarlo, abrazarlo, entrelazar nuestras manos para sentir que una vez más, somos uno.

—Señora Higurashi, señor Taisho —la voz de Suikotsu nos interrumpe y al escucharlo nos levantamos instantáneamente esperando recibir esas noticas que nos tiene muertos de angustia.

—¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está mi pequeña? ¿Como está Kanna? —es imposible esconder mi ansiedad, especialmente cuando no deseo hacerlo.

—La operación ha sido un éxito, no hemos tenido complicaciones durante la cirugía —esas palabras, a pesar de estar llenas de pesadumbre, hacen que me lleve ambas manos a mi boca para taparla, nunca he tenido tanta felicidad como en estos momentos. Inmediatamente caigo sentada nuevamente sobre el sillón.

—¿Pero...? —lo interrumpe Sesshoumaru y yo desde mi asiento levanto mi mirada para enfocarme en los gestos del médico, mi corazón se vuelve a detener ante la expectativa de su respuesta que tiene la vida de nuestra hija en sus manos.

—Pero Kanna, todavía no está fuera de peligro, las próximas 48 horas serán decisivas para ella.

¿Todavía no ha terminado? Si pudiera cambiar mi lugar con ella lo haría sin dudarlo, de hecho, lo he estado pidiendo desde que ella ingresó al hospital, esto no es correcto, nuestros hijos no deberían de sufrir, ¡nunca! Especialmente cuando son tan pequeños.

—Les recomiendo que vayan a descansar...

—No estoy cansada doctor —me levanto de mi asiento interrumpiéndolo—, no lo estoy, y no quiero separarme de ella —aseguro con fervor.

—Entiendo la ansiedad que esta situación pueda provocarle, señora Higurashi, pero Kanna está siendo trasladada a recuperación, estará alrededor d horas, y luego será trasladada de cuidados intensivos de neonatología, ustedes podrán verla a partir de mañana desde las 7.

—No importa yo...

—Señora —me dice colocando una mano sobre mi hombro—, no puedo imaginar lo difícil que es esta situación para usted o para el señor Taisho, pero también debe de pensar que para ayudar a su hija debe de estar en las mejores condiciones, no le servirá de nada si cae desmayada o se descompensa por descuidar su propia salud.

Me duele estar de acuerdo con él, por lo que, con Sesshoumaru llegamos a una pequeña concesión, nos retiraremos del hospital, pero por esa madrugada nos hospedaremos en un pequeño hotel a un par de metros de aquí, de esa manera, no habrá tráfico que podrá detenernos en caso de que necesitemos regresar en menos de 10 minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¿Y qué pasa después?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estábamos acostados boca arriba de la inmensa cama de la habitación del apartamento de Sesshoumaru, ambos completamente exhaustos y satisfechos después de una jornada sexual intensa de 2 horas y media, nunca pensé que un ser humano común y corriente podría durar tanto tiempo, pero con mi hombre todo era posible.

Levanté mi mano izquierda, con un esfuerzo casi titánico, observando la sortija de no sé cuántos miles de euros en mi dedo anular.

—Tengo dudas... —le dije sin pensarlo.

—¿Sobre qué? —me preguntó jadeando intentando recuperar el aire acostado a un lado mío.

—¿Qué hay después del «Y vivieron felices por siempre»?

—¿Qué hay? —me preguntó completamente intrigado y desorientado—. ¿Qué más puede haber Kagome? La misma frase lo dice: «Vivieron felices por siempre» —aseguraba con tono juguetón apoyándose sobre su codo izquierdo para girarse y poderme ver.

—No seas así —le reclamé en el mismo tono volteándome para verlo apoyándome sobre mi codo derecho—. No todo es felicidad para siempre.

—Por lo menos de mi parte será felicidad y sexo para siempre —dijo hundiéndose en mi cabello lamiendo mi cuello.

—Nos escaldaremos si seguimos así —le reclamé divertida, pensando que en algún momento nuestras partes íntimas podrían ardernos por tanta actividad.

—Si llega ese momento, te permitiré sobarme cuánto lo desees —me comencé a reír divertida más no excitada, pero tenía que concentrarme, así que me senté frente a él, enrollando mis piernas.

—¡No! Espera, esto es en serio.

—Mi adicción por ti es seria también —me dijo indicándome que viera su erección _¡Este hombre no es humano!_ Pensé divertida y a pesar de que me reí frente a él, recobré mi seriedad y suspiré para poderme concentrar.

—Tengo miedo y dudas.

—Es normal —respondió con naturalidad—, estamos a dos semanas de casarnos, los nervios nos invadirán a cada instante.

—¿Y las inseguridades?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sentándose frente a mí cambiando el gesto de su rostro—. ¿Ya no deseas casarte conmigo? —negué de un lado a otro acercándome para darle un beso.

—Nunca dudaré de mi decisión, sí, deseo casarme y vivir por siempre feliz contigo, pero... —un nudo invadió mi estómago contrayéndomelo.

—¿Pero qué princesa? —me dijo tomando mis manos y dándome un beso en cada una—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —tragué con dificultad y expulsé el aire temiendo externar uno de mis mayores temores.

—Y... ¿Y qué pasará... si no puedo...? —mis palabras se cortaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

—¿Qué sucede Kagome? —se acercó arrodillándose sobre el colchón y quitando con cuidado mis lágrimas.

—¿Y si no puedo tener... hijos...? —completé mi oración con voz quebrada. El me levantó la cabeza tomando mi barbilla y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Significaría lo mismo para mí, que te amo por ser tú, no porque seas una máquina para procrear hijos.

—¿Seremos suficiente?

—Podríamos probar otras técnicas, adoptar y si nada resulta, tú siempre serás más que suficiente para mí, princesa.

Mis ojos como mi corazón dolieron tanto en ese instante que no pude evitar saltar encima de él. Me cubrió de besos y me rodó en la cama; para ese momento mi cuerpo me estaba engañando, dos semanas antes me había hecho una prueba de embarazo y resulté negativa, mis mareos y mis náuseas solo estaban siendo provocadas por los nervios de la boda, así que continué 3 semanas creyendo que eso me las estaban causando.

Para cuando nos casamos, sin saberlo, yo ya iba embarazada de nuestro primer hijo Haku, cuando me enteré en el viaje de la Luna de Miel, no pude sentirme más preocupada, feliz, melancólica y terriblemente pletórica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Oh dios! ¡Sesshoumaru! —grité extasiada al sentir cómo con su lengua me hacía llegar al primer orgasmo encima del escritorio de su oficina.

—Shhh —me incitó a bajar a mi voz lamiendo uno de mis pezones—. ¿Quieres que todos los empleados te escuchen gemir? —el muy sádico metió un vibrador en mi vagina el cual estaba lubricado con mis propios jugos además de un líquido con olor a coco, el cual despertó cada uno de mis sentidos.

—¡Ah! —volví a gemir al sentir la invasión del aparato que no dejó de vibrar en mi interior—. ¡Dios!

—Eres tan preciosa Kagome —entre el vibrador que me llenaba y su lengua que jugaba insistentemente con mi clítoris llegué a mi segundo orgasmo _¿Podría morir de éxtasis?_ Me pregunté en algún momento, y con Sesshoumaru la respuesta siempre sería «sí»—. Ponte en cuatro sobre el sofá.

Al momento en que me bajaba del escritorio de caoba importado, me dio una fuerte nalgada que resonó en toda la habitación, fue algo completamente bizarro porque en lugar de sentir dolor, un cosquilleo recorrió cada parte de mi ser inclusive mojando la parte interna de mis muslos.

Caminé desnuda y con elegancia sobre mis tacones de diseñador, alzando más mis nalgas que tanto lo volvían loco, por encima de mi hombro vi cómo su erección crecía, su miembro era un deleite.

Me subí al sofá y me coloqué sobre mis cuatro extremidades, apoyando el mayor peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis antebrazos dejándole ver mi intimidad por completo. Sin aviso alguno me penetró en una sola estocada perforando mi vagina con su duro miembro que abría mis paredes recibiéndolo en una dulce agonía.

—¡Dios Sesshoumaru! —gemí ante su contacto—. ¡Qué grande estás! —lo alabé al sentir su dimensión que casi me hizo llegar a mi 3er orgasmo con solo su entrada.

—Nena, me excitas solo con verte caminar —hundió todo su miembro lentamente hasta topar su pubis con mis nalgas, todo el tallo estaba en mi interior tocando puntos que me hacían enloquecer e inclusive marearme del éxtasis.

—¿A-Aun después de tantos años? —pregunté con duda, porque mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo de cuando me conoció, Hakudoshi estaba por cumplir sus 5 años.

—Estás más hermosa de cuando te conocí.

Al decir eso se salió de mi interior y volvió a entrar, giré la cabeza por encima de mi hombro temiendo porque me diera algún calambre en el cuello, pero él me tomó la barbilla acercándose más y hundiéndose más en mi interior para besarme.

Me dio otra fuerte nalgada y comenzó a cabalgarme como si fuésemos dos animales salvajes en busca de sexo y satisfacción, tomó con dos de sus dedos mi clítoris aprisionándolo para estimularme más y ¡por todos los santos de los cielos! Sí que me estaba estimulando, porque inclusive los jugos combinados de nuestra excitación hacían un ruido tan vulgar que parecía que estábamos filmando una película de dudosa reputación.

Comencé a gemir sin pudor, Sesshoumaru era mi esposo, el padre de mi hijo, el único y el primer hombre que había hecho suya cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—¡Oh nena! ¡Qué rico es estar adentro de ti! —gimió extasiado sacando su duro y mojado pene recorriéndolo por el agujero de mi ano estimulándome más, para luego volverlo a meter en mi necesitado interior.

—¡Te amo Sesshoumaru! ¡Te amo! —gemí ante su arrebato de pasión al momento en que me tomó por la cintura y me hizo sentarme de espaldas sobre él al momento en que él cayó en el sillón para poderse sentar.

Era tan largo y grande que podía hacer casi cualquier movimiento sin salirse de mi interior.

Mis senos bailaban al compás de nuestra erótica y lujuriosa danza, me abrió las piernas tanto como pudo exponiendo todo mi sexo, masturbándome sin piedad.

—La próxima vez lo haremos frente a un espejo nena, para que puedas ver lo excitante que eres.

Gemí como loca importándome poco quién podría escucharnos y a los pocos minutos me corrí con un intenso orgasmo que todo mi cuerpo vibró. Me hizo darme la vuelta y subirme a horcajadas sobre él, y mientras chupaba cada uno de mis senos mordiendo mis pezones y finalmente, él se corrió dentro de mí.

En ese momento no pudimos saberlo, pero con ese encuentro tan casual un día en su oficina cuando yo tenía 26 y él 29 años, quedé embarazada de nuestros gemelos: Hotaru y Souta.

Al salir de su oficina sus empleados ni siquiera volvieron a verme, yo me sentía arder, ni siquiera sabía si era por la vergüenza o por el calor que él me provocaba, aunque a decir verdad creo que no me importaba. Cada miedo que yo tenía, él lo iba haciendo desaparecer, ya que aún me trataba como a su pequeña princesa, como una amante y como una esposa digna y merecedora.

Yo tenía un par de meses de haber empezado con mi propia línea de ropa, para aquel tiempo solo tenía a 2 ayudantas en la producción que eran quienes me afinaban cada uno de los detalles. Sesshoumaru ya había heredado la productora de bebidas era todo un empresario hecho y derecho, por no decir sumamente exitoso, sus padres estaban sumamente orgullosos de él.

Éramos sumamente felices.

Tras una mañana, después de ir a parar al hospital por no haber dormido toda una noche y casi deshidratada, todo debido a una entrega de vestidos de damas de honor para una boda, nos dimos cuenta de que estaba embarazada otra vez, el pánico me inundó por completo, no era el tiempo, no era la época, yo estaba empezando mi negocio después de tanto tiempo y me estaba dando a conocer.

—Princesa —se acercó a mi cama Sesshoumaru al momento en que comencé a llorar—, sabes que no estás sola, ¿verdad?

—Pero... yo...

—Sé que podrás con otro bebé más —luego se corrigió negando de un lado a otro—, sé que podremos, porque no estás sola para criar a un hijo, porque será uno de ambos.

Aquel miedo de volver a engendrar otro hijo despareció cuando él se acostó junto a mí en aquella pequeña cama del hospital, me pasó su brazo por debajo de mi cabeza y yo me acomodé en su firme y flamante pecho, uno que me acunaba cada vez que lo quería.

Los últimos 2 meses fueron un suplicio, inclusive estuve 3 semanas ingresada al hospital, ya que al tener gemelos el embarazo lo consideraron de alto riesgo, especialmente cuando a las 20 semanas nos aseguraron que serían 2 niños y no 1 como pensábamos.

Hakudoshi a sus 6 años se alegró al tener 2 hermanos más, aunque siempre decía, que otra niña en la casa (además de yo), sería algo bueno y colorido.


	7. Solo una noche

¡Chicas! Qué lindas por leerme en esta historia tan peculiar. Espero que les siga gustando (y espero continuar haciéndola, porque ¡estoy a dos capítulos de ya no tener capítulos! ¡Así que échenme porras con todo!). Sé, como he dicho tanto, que no es una historia muy común, me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando, así que gracias por disfrutar y dejarme sus RW.

Gracias a **Naoki Caos** y **Nena Taisho** , sí, es cierto, pronto sabremos porqué, aunque creo que no será lo esencial, no daré mucho enfoque sobre eso, me interesa más otras cosas n/n

 **mimato bombon kou** : ¿cómo fue que estuvo Sesshou con Rin? mmm... no lo sé, es probable que todavía falte algo para eso. Liao: gracias y me alegro que te guste. Vamos a ver qué sucederá con todos.

 **Faby Sama** : jajajajaja ¿un túnel sin luz, ni salida? mmm... no lo sé, no lo creo, pero tampoco podría apostar que no se sufrirá... aggg! cómo me gustaría decirtelo todo pero luego se pierda la magia, tan bella que siempre te arriesgas conmigo. Oh sí... todos sus encuentros eran fulminantes, llenos de pasión y es que eso es lo que pasa en los primeros años, pero ¿qué sucede cuando...? mmm. ¡no! no diré nada más jajajaja y no... de eso sí te puedo decir que no está embarazada, la yegua se quedará con un mal sabor de boca y espero eso lo veamos pronto.

Y ahora sí, a leer.

* * *

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: **NO PRESTO** mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Solo una noche**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de darme una ducha, me coloco una de las batas del hotel y regreso a la habitación sentándome en una de las 3 camas individuales.

Nos han dicho que una convención de médicos ha abarrotado las habitaciones sencillas, y las dobles una boda, por lo que no nos queda de otra que optar por una triple. No es un hotel de lujo, creo que ni siquiera debe de contar con 1 estrella, pero es uno acogedor de 5 pisos, bastante limpio y agradable, pero sobre todo a menos de 10 minutos del hospital.

—Ya hablé con Muso, él pasará por tu casa temprano para traernos ropa limpia —al momento en que me siento en la cama que está en dirección a la puerta, lo veo a él sentado en la cama que está pegada a la ventana, dejando la otra sin utilizar en medio de nosotros.

—Gracias —quiero decirle algo más, pero al verlo desnudo solo con su bata del hotel igual a la que yo porto, mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza.

Nuestra ropa la hemos entregado a la lavandería del hotel, la cual, por un precio «especial», ya que es fuera de la hora de servicio, nos la entregarán en 2 horas. Me siento en la esquina de mi cama para poderlo ver comenzando a secar mi cabello con una toalla pequeña tratando de ignorar los sentimientos que van a todo galope dentro de mí.

—También hablé con Haku —intento cambiar el tema enseñándole mi celular—, ellos pasarán al hospital a las 6.30 antes de irse al colegio —cuando termino de decir aquello, mis pensamientos cambian por completo.

Un vacío me llena, ¿y si este fue el último día que vi a mi pequeña? Veo en mi celular una fotografía de ella corriendo tras una mariposa, en la foto tenía 3 años, llevaba un vestido rosa que le había confeccionado especialmente para ella, el cual le había gustado tanto que no se lo quería quitar ni para dormir, así que cuando caía exhausta a escondidas se lo quitaba para lavarlo para que a la mañana siguiente lo encontrara limpio, según ella, las hadas lo hacían.

—Todo estará bien Kagome —se me acerca Sesshoumaru para sentarse frente a mí dándome ánimos.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo? ¿Estás seguro qué ella estará bien? ¿Qué pasará si no resulta bien a operación? Suikotsu ha dicho que el peligro no ha pasado todavía, eso quiere decir que... que todavía... hay mucho riesgo para ella, ¿cómo puedes saber si ella estará bien? —él niega de un lado a otro quitándome el celular para colocarlo en el tocador y se vuelve a sentar frente a mí tomando mis manos.

—Me gustaría poder predecir el futuro y decirte que ella estará bien, que no pasará por ningún peligro y podrá vivir cientos de años, pero no puedo —eso me hace enfurecer y me levanto de la cama apartando mis manos de las de él—, lo que puedo decirte Kagome —su voz se enternece siguiéndome por la habitación deteniéndome frente al tocador, ambos nos reflejamos en el espejo que está a nuestro lado— es que no nos alejaremos de ella, que le daremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder, si necesitamos traer al mejor especialista en el mundo y este se encuentra en la Patagonia, no me importará pagarle una suma exorbitante para que pueda lograr lo imposible.

Estoy segura de que él daría todo por ella, así como yo lo haría también. Sé que eso es lo que él siempre ha hecho, siempre me ha dado confianza ante los temores que aquejan mi pobre corazón y esta ocasión no es la excepción.

Me aferro a su nuca y le doy un beso, el cual él corresponde abarcando mi cintura con sus brazos. Su calor me invade y mi cuerpo se siente como no se ha sentido en mucho tiempo. Estoy demasiado vulnerable.

Ambos jadeantes nos separamos, observándonos con nuestras bocas abiertas y nuestros pechos agitados. Necesito decirle que todavía lo amo, que lo único que me ha impedido ir a él ha sido mi orgullo lastimado, pero sobre todo mi incertidumbre de saber si dejará a Rin por mí, quiero decirle que lo quiero a mi lado, al lado de nuestros hijos y que si él me perdona también yo lo podría perdonar, que nos demos un nuevo comienzo olvidando ese pasado y que solo veamos al futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Tú y yo, hemos terminado**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sería mi primera Pasarella, si bien era cierto, ya me había ganado mi nombre en la industria de la confección y la moda, nunca había podido hacer alguna. Cuando Kanna nació, surgió la necesidad de contratar a alguien más, alguien que no pusiese mi fábrica y toda mi colección de cabeza, sino de alguien que realmente ayudara y en quien pudiera confiar.

En una convención en Ginebra, conocí a Bankotsu, sin apellido y sin otro nombre, ese fue el que él escogió como artístico. Era un modista italiano buscando expandirse, cuando hablamos hicimos un perfecto clic que no dudé en proponerle que se fuera a Japón conmigo ni él en aceptar. Para los 5 siguientes meses, lo convertí en mi socio.

Cuando uno tiene su trabajo propio, la «licencia por maternidad» es casi inexistente, no podía negar que Bankotsu ayudaba tremendamente en la fábrica y en la boutique, pero tampoco quería desaparecer por completo del plano astral, pero con Kanna cada vez frecuentaba menos el local. Desde que Bankotsu comenzó a trabajar conmigo su idea era que mi marca sobresaliera tras una ostentosa Pasarella con la ropa de temporada de invierno. Entre mi maternidad y tomarme un tiempo libre, lo analicé y creí que era lo mejor, pero que no era el tiempo, tenía que hacerme de más publicidad.

—¿Sucede algo Kago?

Bankotsu sabía que pasaba algo, especialmente cuando mis ojos se habían quedado estáticos en la primera página de una revista de modas.

Para la boutique que estaba en la mejor avenida de la ciudad, una de las más exclusivas y costosas, estaba mi manager quien manejaba a la perfección a la clientela y mi asistente quien coordinaba mi agenda para que pudiéramos tener las citas según se requiriera el caso, mi mayor parte de tiempo lo pasaba en la fábrica, en donde tenía mi oficina: una enorme mesa de trabajo en donde hacíamos los patrones y otra a donde yo me dedicaba a dibujar, claro en la práctica me ponía a dibujar a donde fuese.

Al escuchar la voz de Bankotsu regresé a la realidad, Kanna tenía 4 meses, habíamos pasado noches enteras sin dormir más que 1 hora, a veces nos turnábamos con Sesshoumaru, pero la mayoría del tiempo la hora más pesada siempre me tocaba a mí. Estaba exhausta.

—Kanna... no ha estado durmiendo bien, solo estoy un poco cansada.

—¿Por qué no vas a mi oficina? Tengo un cómodo sillón que podría ofrecerte unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad.

—Yo... no podría Bankotsu... estamos en medio de... —Bankotsu me agarró ambas manos y luego me colocó un dedo sobre mi boca.

—Soy tu socio, ¿no? Si esto se viene abajo también mi nombre y mi fama lo hará, así que estaré cuidando nuestros intereses como mejor sé hacerlo. Vete a dormir.

Me sentía un poco culpable, Kanna solo tenía 4 meses y la estaba dejando en una guardería, habría podido contratar a alguien para que la cuidara en la casa, pero estaba convencida que necesitaba la interacción con otros niños de su edad, más juguetes o juguetes adecuados para su motricidad, Sesshoumaru quizás estaba igual de cansado que yo, pero estaba trabajando ¿solo yo tendría la dicha de dormir?

Cuando llegué a la oficina de Bankotsu descubrí su sillón café, se veía inclusive sucio o polvoso, pero cuando me acomodé tenía su olor, una colonia un poco escandalosa y dulce, pero sobre todo era muy cómodo, quizás era como estar dormida sobre nubes.

Aquel día fue la primera vez que descansé plenamente después de más 4 de meses, y así lo pude ver con toda claridad.

La idea de Bankotsu de hacer pasarelas era genial, así que al día siguiente comencé a dibujar y a dibujar según las tendencias y colores de aquella época, por primera vez hicimos una pequeña pasarela muy exclusiva solo para nuestras clientas VIP, remodelamos la boutique y conseguimos que el nombre de Bankotsu fuese sonando más y más en el medio. Construimos una fama bastante considerable y 4 años después nos estrenábamos en nuestra primera Pasarella de fama internacional, y nos preparábamos para la semana de moda en New York.

Habíamos invitado a las esposas de diplomáticos, de la realeza, de multimillonarios y de múltiples empresarios, el evento sería lo máximo, primero realizaríamos la Pasarella en Japón en diciembre y luego para febrero nos trasladaríamos para New York.

—Sesshoumaru, ¿estás seguro de que no puedes estar en la Pasarella?

—No princesa —me dijo subiéndome el zipper de mi vestido.

Llevaba uno en color verde menta de encaje en el bustier y manga ¾ con el mismo tipo de encaje y pequeños cristales de swarovski de un tono más oscuro, una falda de chifón semi plisada que llegaba hasta mis tobillos, bastante recatada como correspondía a una mujer, no de mi edad, sino más bien de mi posición, una madre de 4 hijos.

—Tal vez, aunque sea, solo podrías quedarte para la apertura, o llegar en el intermedio —intenté suplicar, pero se puso frente a mí, se veía bastante guapo con su frac, el tiempo había sido más generoso con él que conmigo, claro, él no había tenido que sufrir el cambio de cuerpo por nuestros 4 hijos. Me dio un beso en la frente y me sonrió.

—Lastimosamente nuestras fechas coincidieron, y por ser el presidente y director ejecutivo tengo que dar el discurso de apertura y entablar las conversaciones pertinentes con los demás socios y los clientes VIP de la empresa, luego pasaremos a la cena y estoy encabezando la mesa de honor. Perdóname.

Intenté contener mis lágrimas, era una estupidez llorar por algo así. Negué de un lado a otro sonriéndole y volteándome al espejo para terminar de arreglar, aunque ya estaba perfecta.

—Está bien.

—Perdóname ¿sí? —suplicó con voz suave acercándoseme por atrás para cubrir mi cintura con sus brazos y darme un tierno beso en el cuello—. Te lo compensaré Kagome, te lo prometo —asentí mordiendo mis labios e intentando poner mi mejor sonrisa.

Los niños se quedarían con los padres de Sesshoumaru mientras nosotros atendíamos las obligaciones y responsabilidades de cada uno de nuestros negocios.

Bankotsu se desenvolvía bien con las futuras clientes y las regulares, iba semi formal, jeans azules gastados con una chaqueta Armani diseñada exclusivamente para él, corbata negra y una blusa morada lila, su cabello largo iba en una coleta alta completamente liso, en su lóbulo izquierdo llevaba 3 diamantes en fila y para esta ocasión no portaba los demás.

El evento fue todo un éxito, a pesar de ser muy conservadora para mí propia forma de vestir, la temporada diseñada en su mayoría por mí, se podía comparar con la alta costura de París, las jóvenes estaban encantadas, pero tampoco dejamos fuera a las mujeres adultas mayores, quienes quedaron maravilladas por el toque juvenil, pero recatado y elegante que les ofrecía.

Invertimos muchísimo tiempo y dinero, pero ganamos el quíntuple, con eso dábamos la pauta de expandir la fábrica, pero sobre todo abrirnos paso al mercado norteamericano, después de todo, solo quedaban menos dos meses para la Pasarella de la semana de moda en New York.

Dejé que Bankotsu tuviera su momento de gloria también, las relaciones públicas se le daban mejor a él que a mí, así que decidí tomar mi limusina y dirigirme al hotel en donde Sesshoumaru daba la fiesta navideña de la empresa. Por supuesto que todos los socios y sus esposas me reconocieron, me felicitaron por el éxito de mi evento que ya estaba en boca de los medios y las redes sociales, anduve buscando a Sesshoumaru hasta que finalmente me topé con su asistente personal: Rin.

—Se-Señora... Kagome ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —su pregunta me dejó desconcertada.

—Vine a apoyar a mi esposo y estar a su lado como me corresponde Rin, ¿sabes a donde se encuentra?

—N-No... Bueno, sí... lo vi hablando con el presidente de la Papelera hace un rato, pero no lo he vuelto a ver ¿quiere que lo busque por usted, señora Kagome?

—No te molestes Rin, disfruta de la fiesta —le sonreí solo por educación, últimamente los rumores que ellos dos tenían un romance eran más fuertes cada vez, y cuando se lo pregunté a Sesshoumaru me dijo que solo eran eso: rumores, Rin pasaba más tiempo con él que con nadie más, aunque eso era obvio, era su asistente personal, quien coordinaba su agenda y demás cosas, podría decir que no quise prestar más atención de la necesaria.

Me fui al tocador de mujeres para retocarme un poco, cuando lo vi salir del de hombres. Su sorpresa ante mi presencia fue más que obvio, aunque más que sorpresa era como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—¡Sorpresa!

—¡Ka-Kagome! ¿Qué haces aquí? — _¡Vaya! La misma pregunta_ , pensé.

—Pude liberarme antes del tiempo, Bankotsu se ha quedado con nuestras clientas, hasta el momento no sé si llegaron por los vestidos y por él —sonreí acercándome para arreglarle la corbata que la andaba torcida—. Además, no quería dejar de estar contigo, recuerda: Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma.

Su cara de sorpresa no pasó desapercibida para mí, para cualquier otro solo era un gesto estoico, para mí era algo más. A los pocos segundos sonrió dándome un beso en la frente.

—Princesa, es un gusto tenerte a mi lado.

Entrelazó su mano con la mía y los dos regresamos al gran salón en donde estaban realizando la fiesta, caminaba con orgullo a mi lado, pero una parte de mí me decía que lo hacía con cierto recato y pesar, quizás estaba demasiado paranoica.

Tomé unas copas de champagne, estaba un poco aburrida, Sesshoumaru solo hablaba de negocios con futuros clientes y con los actuales era como cerciorarse que podía conservar los tratos. Bankotsu no dejaba de enviarme mensajes con fotos mostrándome qué tan felices estaban nuestras clientes.

—¿Lo has visto? —escuché un susurro.

—Mira, que no tienen vergüenza —otro más.

—Creo que a esos dos no les bastará hasta que su esposa los encuentre cogiendo como si fuesen conejos —mi corazón latió con fuerza. Tomé otra copa de champagne y me acerqué disimuladamente al grupo que estaba hablando sobre aquello.

—Pensé que eso se había terminado.

—¿La has visto? A esa mujer nunca me cansaría de darle todo el día —los 4 hombres que estaban hablando se empezaron a reír.

—Dicen que puede ser bastante elástica, creo que se me para solo con pensar en las posiciones en que la podría coger —agarré mi celular para simular que estaba hablando y que nadie se percatase que estaba escuchándolo.

—Pero qué rico es tener a quien cogerte en la oficina cuando estás estresado, pero tu plata caliente en tu casa, eso es como el cielo.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —se tiró la carcajada otro.

—¿Tú le serás fiel a tu esposa hasta el día que te mueras?

—Trataré —el otro se carcajeó.

—Vamos a ver si eso es cierto, cuando después de los hijos ella se ponga panzona, con estrías y celulitis, tan gorda que será el triple que el cuerpo de tu amante.

—Tal vez así lo pensaría, pero mejor le pagaría un gimnasio para que recupere figura, ¿no crees? —se rio dándole un codazo en las costillas al otro.

—Pero en el proceso, tal vez imaginándote el cuerpo delicioso, perfecto y exuberante de tu amante logrará que se te pare frente a la gorda de tu esposa para poderle cumplir —todos rieron, no podía soportarlo más.

—Con permiso —dije con elegancia atravesando su semi circulo que estorbaba una de las salidas del salón.

—Por sup... —cuando notaron quién era yo, todos tartamudearon saludándome, sus murmullos fueron más bajos, pero ya no me importaba escucharlos, ya tenía suficiente aquella noche.

Me retiré de la fiesta sin decir nada, me di un baño llorando casi 20 minuto bajo la regadera observando mi cuerpo deformado, ya no era el mismo con el que Sesshoumaru me conoció, ya no era ese que encendía las pasiones y nos hacía cometer locuras en cada rincón que nos encontrábamos, después de Rin todo se había venido abajo. ¿Yo lo había dejado de intentar? ¿Él? O ¿ambos?

Esperé con ansías que durante esos minutos él apareciera, quizás a 5 minutos después que yo, preocupado e interrogándome por las razones que me habían alentado a salir corriendo de la fiesta sin despedirme, pero no pasó nada. Salí del baño esperando que mientras me arreglara él abriera la puerta cansado por haber corrido de un lado a otro buscándome, temiendo que yo hubiese huido y alegrándose por finalmente haberme encontrado pero enojado al mismo tiempo por haber huido de esa manera, pero no pasó nada.

Me acosté en nuestra cama, en aquella que vio mucha pasión durante tanto tiempo, en donde yo lo hice mío, así como yo fui suya, me oculté bajo las sábanas esperando que él apareciera y se acostara abrazándome con ternura y amor para preguntarme qué había pasado, pero no ocurrió nada.

Probablemente pasó más de una hora hasta que él llegó, se dio una ducha, se cambió y se metió bajó las sábanas acomodándose al lado contrario mío, sin abrazarme, sin hablarme o darme un beso, esa noche bajo aquel cobertor que nos abrigaba a ambos pero que al mismo tiempo parecía una tela que parecía separarnos, me dormí llorando y preguntándome qué era lo que había sucedido con nosotros dos. Todo se había venido abajo, ya no éramos los mismos enamorados, ni siquiera éramos esposos, solo dos conocidos que tenían hijos comunes, pero el amor se había congelado tanto, que inclusive un iceberg irradiaba más calor que nosotros.


	8. Consecuencias

Bueno, sé que recién acabo de colgar el capítulo 7 y ¡no saben! Super emocionada porque me están leyendo, aunque sean unas 4, pero lo están haciendo, así que gracias mis niñas. Estoy intentando venir los lunes con los fics, a veces me cuesta y vengo otro día, pero por lo menos una vez por semana, así que espero continuar con el ritmo, no prometo, porque yo dependo mucho de mi inspiración y del trabajo (mi tiempo), pero hago todo lo posible. NO subo no porque no quiera, sino porque a veces no me da la inspiración o el tiempo para X fic, así que paciencia mis niñas, paciencia.

 **haru10** : mi amiga! ohhh me da la impresión que andas de vacaciones! Jajajajaja... y bueno... si y no... ya veremos ya veremos por qué. **Naoki Caos** : ohhh esos comentarios! Odié escribirlos, pero dime si no son ciertos? y lo hice nada más porque YO los he escuchado. **Faby Sama** : OHHH creo que ahora incrementaré el odio hacia RinxSesshou jejejeje bueno, no me quejo... La verdad es q yo también odio las dos partes, es horrible... si sabes que está casado porque te inmiscuyes en esa relación y a veces como q las alienta más a las cabras... o la otra: «es que mi mujer ya no nos llevamos bien, estamos por separarnos» uffff eso es como la mentira de "si me amas te acostarás conmigo" puf! a ver, hay que darles lecciones a las nuevas generaciones de no ser tan zorras y a los otros de no ser tan zorros también.

 **catcrime** : nueva lectora! Gracias por tu RW. Pues sí la engañaba, lo veremos más adelante, ya casi estamos por llegar a esa parte, pero Kagome ya lo empezaba a sospechar, ¡oh! y qué palabras tan ciertas las tuyas: «no puedes obligarte a estar con esa persona, pero tampoco a engañarla», y ya vamos a ver la contraposición respecto a eso. Y sí, es la mayoría de casos siempre es la mujer la que sufre (aunque no todos los casos), hay muchas cosas que se dicen y se sienten que son muy feas... en fin... creo que este fic tocará muchas fibras sensibles, de hecho, tocó las mías a un punto que me sorprendió. Así que gracias amiga por aventurarte en este fic que ya tiene una advertencia.

* * *

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Consencuencias.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Mierda! —grité y sentí como el mundo se detenía a mi espalda.

Estaba en la fábrica en donde confeccionábamos toda la ropa para la boutique y para los modelajes, cada día los chismes de que Sesshoumaru y esa tal Rin, que solo tenía 24 años edad, es decir casi 9 menos que yo ¡14 que él!, eran más fuertes.

Desde la fiesta de navidad habían pasado 3 semanas, él solo tenía tiempo para la oficina, si estaba en casa con nosotros solo estaba pendiente de su celular, aunque él decía que eran problemas en la oficina, en ocasiones le creía ya que los gestos que hacía no eran de alguien que se encontrara feliz, sino más bien frustrado y angustiado.

Intenté que él confiara en mí y a mi parecer me inventaba una historia con un cliente que lo quería demandar por un mal producto, pero que no había sido culpa de ellos sino más bien de la recepción del propio cliente, tenían las pruebas, pero mientras podrían irse a juicio y perjudicar el buen nombre de la empresa, ¿quién inventaría algo así? A veces confiaba, a veces no.

4 días atrás cuando llegamos con Kanna a visitarlo para invitarlo a almorzar, escuché nuevamente como todos hablaban que el jefe tenía una amante, que se acostaban en su oficina a la hora del almuerzo o se iban al apartamento de ella, disimulando, por supuesto que ella llegaba primero y él 10 o 15 minutos después, eso nunca fallaba, inclusive aparentemente hacían apuestas para ver los minutos exactos en que él se demoraba en aparecer.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundido Bankotsu a mis espaldas. Nadie respondió convirtiendo mi arrebato en un silencio incómodo.

Nunca nadie me había escuchado expresarme así, mucho menos nadie me había visto cometer un error en los 10 años que tenía de trabajar y de tener la fábrica. Arruiné 3 yardas de tela por estar distraída y me di cuenta antes de hacerlo en la 4ª también ¡maldita fuese esa boda! La estúpida tela costaba 125 euros cada yarda. Estábamos a menos de 1 mes de la semana de la moda en New York, ¿en qué pensábamos cuando aceptamos hacer el vestuario de una boda completa?

—¿Es la tela de la boda de los Sakamoto? —preguntó a mis espaldas y alguien debió de responderle afirmativamente moviendo la cabeza—. Yeing ¿cómo van con el velo? ¿en tiempo?

—En tiempo Bankotsu —aseguró la chica que era la encargada de armar el velo bordado a mano con diamantes incrustados a las orillas el cual debía de medir 10 metros.

—¡Excelente! ¿Mía? ¿Cómo vamos con el forro? ¿en tiempo?

—Día y medio de atraso Bankotsu —respondió abatida.

—No es nada, aun con ello seguiríamos en tiempo. ¡Yang! —le gritó a uno de los chicos de los encargos—. Coge una moto y ve a comprar otras 3 yardas de telas adicionales.

—Sí señor Bankotsu —le dijo entusiasmado el chico que no tenía más de 19 años.

—Kagome —me dijo tomando mis manos entrelazándolas con las de él.

—Voy más atrasada que nunca. 1 semana ¡¿entiendes que es eso Bankotsu?! 1 semana que puede significar la ruina —me solté apoyando mis codos sobre la mesa de trabajo tirando las tijeras, por un lado. Todo el maldito ajuar costaba aproximadamente 100 mil euros, claro que cobraríamos 250 mil, pero al momento solo teníamos un depósito con una cláusula de castigo.

—¿Podrías venir conmigo por favor?

—Si me voy me atrasaré aún más —sorbí mis lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse tomando nuevamente las tijeras.

—Si continúas te atrasarás más, inclusive hasta los grandes necesitan un descanso también, hemos estado presionados por el salón de belleza, por la Pasarella de 2 semanas atrás, con la de Nueva York que tendremos en 3 semanas y encima la boda de 250 mil euros de los Sakamoto, no has descansado en lo absoluto, es obvio que lo necesitas.

Asentí sin tener otro remedio, sabía que él tiene razón, si continuaba cometería más errores lo cual me costaría más dinero y muchos atrasos.

Salimos de la fábrica diciéndome que necesitaba una vuelta, un cambio. Así que acepté subirme en su auto. Necesitaba relajarme.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino me di cuenta de que estábamos en su departamento. Era un pent-house, en el 37º piso de un edificio de 45. Al entrar todas las paredes estaban pintadas de negro con detalles en blancos, los cuadros abstractos todos estaban dibujados en blanco, el segundo piso en donde estaba su habitación era un espacio abierto que se podía observar inclusive desde la planta baja, definitivamente era la cueva de un hombre soltero.

Me senté en los sillones de cuero negro y él colocó su IPhone en el aparato de sonido que estaba conectado con parlantes por toda la casa. Me entregó una copa de su flamante de bar y yo la tomé con ambas manos preguntándome qué hacía allí. Afuera nevaba intensamente, pero adentro estaba caliente. Enero siempre ha sido un mes bastante frío.

—Es coñac, estoy seguro de que no es de tu gusto, pero podrá ayudarte a desestresarte.

—¿Desestresarme? —pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—Te ves increíblemente tensa Kagome, algo está perturbando tu mente y no es precisamente el trabajo.

—¿Ahora eres psicólogo? —lo dije con tanta ironía que inclusive ambos sonreímos. Moví el vaso que sostenía con ambos manos viendo como el líquido nadaba de un lado a otro. Quizás así era la vida, probablemente alguien sostenía nuestro vaso llamado vida y lo agitaba a su gusto, para que, lo que estaba adentro se pusiera de cabeza solo por su diversión.

Se sentó a mi lado cruzando su pierna encima de la otra. Bankotsu tenía su cabellera negra muy larga casi siempre amarrada en una enorme trenza, llevaba un pendiente en forma de cruz invertida en su lóbulo izquierdo, un piercing en su nariz y un tatuaje de una estrella morada en la frente aparte tenía otro piercing en la lengua lo cual resultaba exótico, así que lejos de parecer afeminado, se veía bastante varonil, muy erótico y peligroso. Sus pantalones blancos flojos y su camisa morada pegada a su escultural figura, hacía que más de alguna mujer se arrojara a sus pies, inclusive señoras de avanzada edad.

—¿Crees que soy fea Bankotsu? —pregunté sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Fea? ¿Qué no hay espejos en la enorme mansión en dónde vives? ¿O es que ya empiezas a padecer de la vista? Porque si es lo segundo, te suplico que consultes a un oculista, no quiero que cometas más errores en la fábrica —me reí con su comentario tomando el coñac de mi vaso. Arrugué la cara al sentir el intenso sabor del alcohol atravesar mi garganta y caer en el inmenso vacío que tenía por estómago, pero luego me recompuse.

—Estoy un poco gorda, aunque después de Kanna me ha costado recuperar la figura, tengo varias libras de más y después de los 30 ya no se puede perder peso como lo hacía antes. Cuando tuve a Haku a mis 21 años, a las 3 semanas podía inclusive utilizar bikini, ahora ni siquiera me atrevo a ponerme un traje de una sola pieza. Empiezo a extrañar la época de los 30, cuando los trajes de baño eran pantalones bordados hasta los tobillos.

Bankotsu me tomó de la mano poniéndome de pie frente a él, dejamos los vasos en la mesa que estaba frente a nosotros.

—No podría decirte que tienes el mismo cuerpo que una adolescente, porque sería mentirte e ir inclusive en contra de la naturaleza, pero sí puedo decirte que tu cuerpo al igual que tú, han madurado con los años, ahora está más formado y mejor definido.

—¡Estás loco! O simplemente ciego —reclamé avergonzada por sus palabras soltándome de su mano, no sabía si lo que decía era por halagarme o solo por levantarme el ánimo.

—Para la Pasarella debiste haber lucido un vestido abierto de espalda, con una V en terminación llegando a tus glúteos —me dijo tocándome la espalda dibujando con sus dedos el patrón que hubiese utilizado pasando sus dedos por cada extremo de mi cuerpo, cuando mencionó la abertura dibujó una V llegando (como bien había dicho) a la abertura de mis nalgas, me ericé.

Se dio la media vuelta extendiendo mis brazos.

—Un cuello alto, con abertura para enseñar tus senos, los cuales se han ido haciendo más grandes y definidos con el tiempo. Una falda larga con una abertura que empezase desde la cintura enseñando inclusive tu muslo izquierdo y tus perfectas pantorrillas.

—¿Me querías desnuda entonces? —bromeo con él.

—No sería mala idea —dijo con tono lujurioso y yo me avergoncé soltándome otra vez de su agarre sentándome nuevamente en el sillón.

—Nadie querría ver algo así, ni siquiera mi marido lo quiere —acepté llevándome el vaso para tomar otro sobro del espantoso coñac que raspaba mi garganta—. Eso hay que dejárselo a las chicas de 24, solteras y sin hijos —pensé en Rin con su cuerpo escultural y su cintura de abeja, con aquella soltura que solo una zorra soltera como ella podía tener.

Bankotsu se arrodilló abriendo mis piernas ante él.

—Si no quiere verlo es un idiota, porque hay muchos que nos morimos porque ese sueño se convierta en realidad preciosa.

—Lo único que podrás encontrar serán estrías y la cicatriz de mi última cesárea.

—Cada parte de ello demuestra la mujer hermosa y la madre valiente que eres.

Sus manos subieron mis muslos tocándolos por encima de mi pantalón, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y mis pezones se endurecieron, contraje mi sexo sintiendo como éste se humedecía _¿qué estoy haciendo?_

—¿Cómo es que una mujer tan exitosa y hermosa como tú, tiene una autoestima tan baja?

—No... No la tengo... —respondí y me di cuenta de que mi voz se empezaba a quebrar.

Llegó hasta mi cintura y besó mi vientre por encima de mi ropa, yo simplemente me hice para atrás sintiendo su contacto.

—Puedes volver loco de lujuria a un hombre, Kagome.

Se levantó y pude ver cómo el bulto de su pantalón era visible, estaba excitado teniendo una erección frente a mí.

Tragué con dificultad deteniendo mi impulso de tocarlo. Sin darme cuenta cómo, llegó hasta mi seno derecho atrapándolo con su boca, lo mordió y dejó mojada mi camisa. Yo estaba a punto de estallar.

—Ban...kotsu... Yo...

—Lo sé... pero no quiero que lo pienses —me dijo lamiendo con cuidado mi cuello y luego chupando con desesperación mi lóbulo izquierdo.

Yo gemí.

—En este momento, no hay nadie más aquí, no hay pasado, no hay futuro, solo presente, uno que te está diciendo que yo me estoy muriendo por tenerte en mis brazos, por hacerte llegar una y otra vez dándote un placer que desde hace mucho tiempo no sientes, porque Kagome, eres una mujer hermosa y completamente deseable.

—¿De-Deseable?

—Me tienes como loco, duro como una piedra —aseguró tomando mi mano llevándolo a su erección por encima de su pantalón, no mentía estaba tan duro cómo me lo imaginaba y su miembro se sentía inmenso—. Deseando por tocarte, por tenerte, por admirarte.

Bajó la bragueta de mi pantalón con delicadeza y erotismo logrando quitármelo, luego continuó con mi camisa dejándome sola con en mi ropa interior, y antes de que pudiera decir algo sus manos tocaron mi espalda llegando hasta el broche de mi sostén el cual liberó mis senos y él atrapó uno con su boca, gemí como loca, sin contenerme un poco, después de todo estábamos solos en su piso.

Me arqueé todo lo que pude y con cuidado metió su mano por debajo de mi ropa interior y con sus dedos alcanzó mi húmedo clítoris que se moría porque alguien, además de mí misma, lo tocara. No estoy segura de poder recordar cada palabra que decía, solo necesitaba de su tacto.

—¡Ah! —gemí cuando sentí sus dedos, abrió con dificultad mis labios llegando hasta mi húmeda vagina metiendo uno de ellos—. ¡Bankotsu! —grité ante la sensación de calor que me abordó, me aferré con fuerza a sus hombros.

—Así preciosa, deja que tus pensamientos se escapen y que sea tu cuerpo el que disfrute. No te preocupes por gritar, hazlo con todas tus fuerzas, mi pent-house está insonorizado.

Con su otra mano llegó a mi otro seno atrapando mi pezón que estaba al descubierto solo para él. Lo tomó nuevamente con su boca lamiendo y chupándolo con cuidado, haciendo círculos en mi aureola mientras no dejaba de masturbarme.

—Que deliciosos senos tienes preciosa, justos para mi boca —aseguró soltando uno para luego pasar al otro.

—Ban... ¡Ah!

Finalmente bajó con cuidado mis pequeños calzones de algodón, llevé mi mano a mi sexo para cubrirlo, me daba mucha vergüenza que me viera, pero él se hincó lamiendo las manos y la punta de su lengua llegó hasta mi clítoris y no pude hacer otra cosa más que gemir.

—Eso es preciosa, quiero que te abras para mí —al ver mi indecisión se levantó para quitarse su camisa demostrándome como tenía una herida debajo de su pezón—. Todos tenemos imperfecciones que no nos gusta que nadie más vea, pero éstas —dijo tocándose la cicatriz—, son los que nos han formado hasta llegar a donde estamos ¿crees que veo tus estrías? Veo unos enormes senos que desearía cogérmelos, ¿me dejo de excitar porque veo tu cicatriz por la cesárea? —se bajó el pantalón enseñándome su tremenda erección la cual hizo que me relamiera—. Lo único que veo es una mujer preciosa a punto de hacer el amor.

Se hincó una vez más abriéndome las piernas y atacando mi clítoris con su lengua. Lo tomé de su cabellera aferrándome a él, me golpeaba con tanta insistencia que no tardé en llegar a mi primer orgasmo, se separó al sentir que todo mi cuerpo convulsionó.

—Mastúrbate Kagome, hazlo frente a mí y te aseguro de que tu orgasmo será inclusive más intenso.

Hice lo que él me dijo y perdiendo mi vergüenza comencé a tocar con mis propios dedos mi clítoris haciendo círculos en él. Sentí cómo introdujo dos dedos en mi vagina metiéndolos y sacándolos con intensidad y justo como él dijo mi orgasmo fue tan intenso que grité inundando la habitación con mi voz.

—¡Oh! ¡Bankotsu!

—Así nena, sigue, más, quiero ver cómo tu vagina se contrae mientras expulsa un chorro de excitación.

Sus palabras obscenas me incitaron a continuar abriéndome para él. Mientras que con una mano masajeaba mi clítoris con la otra amasaba mis propios senos y él no dejaba de masturbar mi interior.

—Por favor... demuéstrame cuánto me deseas Ban, por favor —supliqué sin dejar mis movimientos.

Él se levantó comenzando a masturbarse frente a mí.

—¿Ves cómo estoy de duro preciosa? Me puse duro solo por verte esta mañana ¿y quieres que te diga otro secreto? —me dijo acercando la punta de su verga a mi vagina con lo cual retiré mi mano—. En ocasiones me voy al baño a masturbarme pensando que eres tú quien me está cabalgando.

—¡Sí! —grité desaforada—. Entonces cógeme Ban, quiero sentir cómo entra tu enorme verga en mí.

Agarró su pantalón sacando un sobrecito que lo rompió con sus dientes. Se puso el condón en toda su extensión y se hincó ante a mí tomándome por la cintura y jalándome hacia él y sin pregunta alguna me penetró.

—¡Oh dios Ban! —gemí ante la presión y dimensión—. Qué verga más grande tienes.

—Preciosa, de ahora en adelante, a tu disposición —dijo moviéndose lentamente saliendo y entrando en mi interior—. Ahora continúa masturbándote, quiero ver como lo haces.

Sin dejarme de perforar hice lo que él me dijo, su movimiento comenzó a hacerse más rápido. Ambos gemíamos y gritábamos las cosas más obscenas y absurdas al calor de la lujuria.

—Mierda Kagome... voy... voy a correrme —gritó con voz temblorosa.

—Yo... yo también... —le dije al borde del éxtasis así que aceleré el movimiento de mi mano y él salió quitándose el condón para masturbarse y correrse sobre mí.

Su semen caliente se derramó por mi torso e inclusive algunas gotas llegaron a mi rostro.

Nos volvimos a ver y nos fundimos en un beso el cual nos llevó a que durante 2 horas más continuáramos con dicha jornada.

Llegamos al finalizar la tarde cuando casi todos iban para sus casas, solo se quedaron mis dos mejores modistas con nosotros, ordenamos la cena, entre el estrés y bajo la luz de mi oficina nos sentamos todos en el suelo que era lo único que estaba vacío (y el único lugar que podíamos ocupar sin dañar nada de los diseños) para poder comer una pizza que él había ordenado.

Entre risas y comentarios cenamos, aquella noche me excusé con Sesshoumaru de no poder llegar porque teníamos que trabajar, cosa que hicimos durante 48 horas, pero aquellos atrasos y ese maldito estrés que estaba agobiando mi cabeza, corazón y cuerpo se había disipado por al menos algunas horas.

Terminamos en tiempo, inclusive con 5 días de anticipación para la boda de los Sakamoto, quienes estaban pletóricos por el resultado; la Pasarella de la semana de la moda en New York no había podido salir más perfecta, todos estaban encantando con la representación que al incursionar cómo asiáticos habíamos obtenido y con ellos dábamos pauta a que otros continuaran.

Estaba sumamente orgullosa por todos los logros y experiencia que estábamos ganando, no me había acostado con Bankotsu más que solo aquella vez, en donde vi cómo mi ego y mi orgullo tras la traición no confirmada, me habían desalentado tanto.

Al terminar nuestros grandes proyectos y quedándonos con los normales, decidí enfrentar la realidad. Hablaría de una vez por todas con Sesshoumaru, no podía continuar con aquella incertidumbre que en algún momento estaba segura me llevaría a un infarto dejando a mis hijos solos con él y con la maldita zorra de Rin Nahara.


	9. El deseo nunca muere

¡Oh dios! Casi cometo una imprudencia, pensé que era el capítulo 10 el que subiría y realmente es el 9... ufffff... bueno... omito todo lo que había puesto y mejor me quedo callada y lean el capítulo, por cierto... a mí me gustó :D

Gracias a la **GUEST** que me escribió y me alegro que esperes el capítulo, eso significa que sí te ha gustado la historia. **mimato bombon kou** : sí, la verdad es que sufrió bastante la pobre, pero también hay otra versión, la cual veremos en este capítulo. **haru10** : jajajaja gracias por lo del talento mi amiga ;) la verdad es que como lo puse antes, siiii este fic inclusive a mí me hace tener sentimientos encontrados, porque es taaaan pero taaaaan real! Hay muchas situaciones que yo he tomado de experiencias ajenas y cercanas y que son dolorosísimas, pero esa es la vida y de verdad no quería dejar de escribir este fic aunque fuese demasiado real, y como dices la relaicón es de dos, no solamente uno tiene la culpa y bueno, me alegra que te hayas dado un respiro.

 **Faby Sama** : jajajaja yo creo que deberías de hacer al revés, primero leer este fic y luego el drabble, para que se sienta al revés, porque realmente en aquel te ríes (o por lo menos eso espero) y en este los ánimos por el suelo, porque agggg es que son las situaciones. Y bueno, solo para aclarar, no, no fue un ojo x ojo, Kagome cayó ante la tentación y él también, a veces la rutina y el enfriamiento es el peor veneno para una pareja, eso me da mucha tristeza :'(

* * *

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

 **Disclaimer 3: Esta es una historia Sesshome, así que si no son fanáticos no lo lean, ¡simple! Cada uno está en el derecho de elegir las parejas que más nos gusten (ya sea para leer o escribir), así que evítense el odio visceral contra mí y háganse un favor alejándose de este fic.**

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **El deseo nunca muere.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me siento demasiado vulnerable, no sé si será por el hecho de estar sola con mi exmarido o todo el sentimiento que me provoca el tener a mi pequeña en el hospital, o tal vez esta podría ser otra oportunidad que tendríamos para rehacer nuestras vidas, pero ¿él dejaría a Rin? Para empezar ¿por qué se había quedado con ella a pesar de que fue la desgracia de nuestro matrimonio? ¿Él me cuestionaría porque estoy con Bankotsu? ¿Habrá descubierto que al mismo tiempo cuando él se acostaba con Rin, yo una vez lo hice con Ban? ¿Valdría la pena hablar y discutir nuevamente lo mismo que estuvimos haciendo los últimos meses antes de divorciarnos?

Sí, quiero decirle y preguntarle tantas cosas que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, aunque mi cabeza se enfría dejando a un lado temas que no debería tocar y poniendo frente a mí nada más mis sentimientos hacia él.

Se acerca a mí tomando mi rostro con sus dos manos elevándomelo para poder llegar hasta el de él. Están frías igual que las mías, tiemblan un poco igual que yo.

Me da un beso en la frente y siento que desfallezco, pero solo cierro mis ojos tomando todo el aire que puedo.

Me da otro beso en la nariz y empiezo a perder la noción del tiempo, no lo detengo, al contrario, me aferro a la sábana con ambas manos.

Me da un último beso en mi labio superior y me quedo sin sentido, no puedo detenerlo, aunque creo que lo apropiado sería decir que **no quiero** detenerlo.

Sus manos bajan por mi cuello acariciándolo lentamente, se posicionan en mis hombros quitándome levemente mi bata, no opongo resistencia, quiero que continúe. Sigue quitando la prenda dejando al descubierto mis senos desnudos, ya que por el nudo en mi cintura ésta no cae, sino que se queda a mitad de mi cuerpo.

Tragamos con dificultad, me siento tan febril que podría jurar que el aire acondicionado está descompuesto porque no siento ninguna brisa.

Mis manos que no dejan de temblar deshacen el nudo que está alojado en mi cintura y la bata cae irremediablemente al suelo. Mi cuerpo no se ha recuperado por completo, ya no tengo la cintura que portaba cuando me casé, mis caderas se han ensanchado, mi piel está lastimada por mis 4 embarazos, pero después de tanto tiempo he comprendido que cada marca la debo de llevar con orgullo, porque ahora más que nunca sé, que no me avergüenzo por ello, porque mi máxima ilusión ha sido tener a mis hijos a mi lado y si deseara que cada una de ellas desapareciera es como si negara la existencia de las 4 personas más maravillosas que he procreado y que gracias al milagro de un Ser Todopoderoso he podido llegar a cargarlos en mi vientre y darles una vida.

Sesshoumaru me toma por la cintura y me sienta sobre el tocador, mi espalda se pega al espejo.

Toma con su boca uno de mis senos, pero no lo hace de manera salvaje y sin descontrol, al contrario, la succión es delicada, acariciando el pezón y lamiendo la aureola con cuidado, cambia al otro seno realizando la misma acción que con el anterior, yo me aferro a su cabello y levanto mis piernas para colocar mis talones en el filo del tocador.

Me introduce su dedo índice en mi boca y yo lo succiono con determinación y pasión, como si esté fuese su miembro, el cual no he tenido en mucho tiempo, pero recuerdo con mucha precisión, luego lo mete por mi mojada hendidura y yo me abro más para él, el placer que me está haciendo sentir supera por mucho a solo el acto en sí.

No me deja pensar porque en un instante se introduce sin mesura dentro de mí, pero no se mueve, deja que su excitación se acomode a la mía, nos miramos y nuestros ojos brillan por ese momento tan especial que estamos sintiendo los dos, ladea su cabeza acercando sus labios a los míos, yo abro mi boca autorizándole a que pueda proseguir y sin ninguna dilación él me besa. Su lengua juega con la mía, sus manos acarician las comisuras de mis senos sin llegar a tocarlos y una vez su miembro se ha acomodado a mi interior se separa de mí para comenzar sus estocadas.

No lo hace de manera desesperada, al contrario, es suave como si quisiera que una vez más mis paredes graben en la piel cada parte de su miembro; un éxtasis me invade erizando mi piel, porque sus movimientos son tan sensuales que cada vez que mi interior se abre con su intrusión, una corriente me recorre el cuerpo deleitándome con puro placer.

Jadeamos ante el contacto, nos besamos, nos abrazamos y nos tocamos. Me agarra por mis glúteos y yo me aferro a sus caderas. Camina solo un par de pasos sosteniendo mi cuerpo como si este no pesara nada para luego sentarse en la esquina de una de las camas, coloco mis rodillas sobre ella para darme el empuje que necesito, subo y bajo de manera gradual acelerando mis movimientos, estoy a punto de perder la cordura. Él me toma uno de mis senos succionándolo, en esta ocasión, con avidez como si nunca hubiese disfrutado de ellos. Me detengo para que ambos podamos disfrutar de aquella succión, pero muevo mis caderas tratando de sentir aquel deleite que se provoca al rozar nuestras intimidades, porque su miembro solo está a la mitad de mi cavidad, casi a punto de salirse, pero está en cierto punto que la fricción provoca tanto placer como si estuviera completo.

Me toma de la cintura y me da vuelta de un solo golpe acostándome boca arriba en la cama, arrodillado frente a mí me levanta las caderas y comienza un bombeo desesperado y salvaje golpeando mi interior. Mis senos se acomodan al mismo vaivén subiendo y bajando con cada embestida, mi mente ha abandonado mi conciencia, mi cuerpo es el lugar en donde se albergan todas las increíbles sensaciones de dos cuerpos entregándose, no solo al placer, sino que también al amor.

—¡Oh! ¡Sesshoumaru! —mi explosión se produce al mismo tiempo que la de él, pero cuando él estalla en mi interior baja mis caderas al colchón hundiéndose más en mi interior aferrándose por completo a mi cuerpo.

Su calidez es tan agradable igual como lo expulsado.

Me da pequeños besos en mi cuello, en mis senos, en mis ojos, todos y cada uno de ellos son tan tiernos y sinceros que hacen que mi corazón se acongoje de tal manera que duele, no he tenido esta sensación en años, es como si saltara al vacío, pero sabiendo que tengo un paracaídas en mi espalda y que este podrá amortiguar el golpe, es una sensación de gloria y adrenalina pura, con un poco de miedo, pero no es lo que impera en mi interior.

—Nunca te he dejado de amar, Kagome —cuando termina de decirlo intenta salirse de mi interior, pero sin pensarlo mis piernas se aferran a él impidiendo su huida.

—¿Podemos... quedarnos así? Solo unos segundos más.

—Todo el tiempo que lo desees princesa.

Me da pequeños besos en el cuello los cuales me hacen reír, sube hasta mi lóbulo de la oreja derecha y lucho contra él carcajeándome, es un momento tan íntimo y agradable que me siento de nuevo como una adolescente entre sus brazos.

De pronto siento como se endurece en mi interior, y le sonrío avergonzada, pero al instante mi seriedad regresa besándolo, dándole la autorización para que pueda seguir.

Nuestras respiraciones que segundos atrás se han normalizado, nuevamente se vuelve a acelerar. Intenta decirme algo, pero no lo consigue, así que vuelve a besarme con pasión, con dulzura y nostalgia, es como si nunca quisiera soltar mis labios o mi cuerpo, no se mueve, pero lo siento crecer dentro de mí, cómo si su miembro tuviera vida propia y me aferro más a él suplicando por su posesión.

—Ka...go...me... —gruñe con dificultad, un sonido tan gutural y sexual que me hacen sentir poderosa, es como si él, como si este hombre por el que pareciera que el tiempo ha sido más generoso y preferencial que con cualquier otra persona se estuviese rindiendo a mí, a mi cuerpo, a mi sensualidad.

Me separo de él y su cara de terror y angustia lo dice todo, no quiere que me aleje, pero lo que no puedo decir en voz alta es que yo tampoco deseo alejarlo de mí. Lo acuesto y me subo a horcajadas sobre él volviéndome a introducir su virilidad, esa que me está volviendo loca de deseo y poder. Lo hago con tanto cuidado, suavidad y lentitud que puedo percibir en mi interior cada hinchada vena que marca su alrededor, se sienta para aferrar sus manos a mis caderas y su boca a la mía, succionándola con vehemencia, necesidad y cariño.

—Sí... así nena —jadea en mi boca y siento su aliento caliente y lo vuelvo a besar para no decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirme después.

Me ayuda a moverme con más soltura, sus imponentes manos se aferran no solo a mi cintura sino a cada parte de mi cuerpo el cual no deja sin tocar o explorar.

—Te necesito princesa... siempre lo he hecho... —dejo de moverme ante su confesión aferrándome a su nuca, quedándome estupefacta por sus palabras, pero su miembro que no deja de atacar mi interior me desconcentrar por completo—. Aférrate Kagome, pégate tanto a mi cuerpo que no puedas alejarte nunca mi amor.

Lo hago volviéndolo a besar y se corre por la cama llevándome hasta la puerta que tenemos a un lado, me pega mi espalda a ella y empieza a embestirme con tanta fuerza que mis gemidos y gritos que he estado conteniendo ahora salen sin ninguna vergüenza.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh dios Sesshoumaru! ¡Más! —imploro, ni siquiera puedo recordar si nuestros encuentros del pasado fueron tan buenos como lo estoy sintiendo, pero éste, está superando con creces a cualquier otro, está tan ancho que hace que mis paredes vaginales griten al mismo tiempo que mi boca porque ambas nos mojamos con la posesión de este hombre, es como si estuviese poseído por algún dios sexual, uno que está dispuesto a dejarme completamente seca.

—¿Sabes lo increíble y jodidamente sexi que te veías con tu vestido?

—No... —aseguro jadeante recibiendo cada una de sus estocadas—. Dímelo.

—Quería arrancarte esa jodida prenda y cogerte en el mismo instante en que te vi.

—¡Sí! —grito cuando su brusquedad inclusive se vuelve más brutal, es como si estuviese diciendo esas palabras con tanta sinceridad que hace que me moje más, porque entre su humedad y la mía hacemos unos sonidos tan obscenos que parecieran que hemos encendido la televisión en uno de esos canales porno de paga.

—Te he visto en tus pantalones ajustados, marcando tu precioso y delicioso culo, ¡oh Kagome! Me he puesto duro con solo verte.

—¿Qué... qué tan duro? —indago, aunque sea una mentira, eso enciende mi ego. Me aferro más a sus caderas con mis piernas mientras que mis brazos lo hacen a su cuello, sus ojos brillan tanto que parecieran ser pequeños soles y yo un simple satélite que gira a su alrededor.

—Tan duro que me he encerrado en mi auto para masturbarme, deseando que te acercaras para reclamarle o preguntarme algo, que me descubrieras con mi dura verga entre mis manos y poderte reprochar que esa erección la has provocado y que tenías que hacer algo.

—¿Te has imaginado que yo me acercaba? ¡Oh dios! —grito cuando me toma de la cintura otra vez y me guía hasta el tocador sin sacar su dureza de mi interior, me apoya contra la base y mi espalda contra el espejo y se sale de mí abriendo con obscenidad mis labios, veo cómo se agarra su miembro para guiarse hasta mi sexo acariciando mi clítoris con la punta de su pene.

—Me he imaginado que entrabas al auto conmigo, que te arrancaba ese pantalón, te sentabas a horcajadas sobre mí y completamente mojada me cogías una y otra vez hasta dejarme seco.

Finalmente, ante mi agonía, entra en mi interior y yo gimo ante su embestida que no es nada suave, sino más fuerte y violenta, pero estamos tan mojados que entra con tanta facilidad que me excita más. Mi corazón está a punto de estallar al igual que yo.

—He tenido que correr hasta mi pent-house para darme una ducha y lavar mi pantalón, porque ¡diablos nena! Me he mojado sobre él como un puto adolescente, me he hecho una paja en el auto solo porque me he puesto duro con verte, y no solo una vez, sino varias veces.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Sí Sesshoumaru!

—Nena... estoy al límite...

—Yo... yo también... Se...Sesshoumaru... córrete... córrete conmigo...

Cuando lo digo él me empieza a embestir con tanta fuerza que a los pocos segundos los dos nos dejamos ir, él en mi interior y yo rasguñando su espalda y mordiendo uno de sus hombros.

Al momento en que el orgasmo —que parece que nunca nos dejará porque lo siento inclusive recorriendo hasta los dedos mis pies con esa sensación gloriosa de sentirme como si estuviese en el cielo— nos abandona, él se separa de mí y una hilera de blanco líquido se va esparciendo dejando un rastro que me hace avergonzarme.

—Creo que tendré que dejar una buena propina cuando abandonemos el hotel.

—¡Sesshoumaru! —le reclamo entre avergonzada y divertida dándole un pequeño golpe en sus pectorales que aun conserva como una delicia.

Me da un beso en la comisura de mis labios y yo me siento febril otra vez _¿cómo puede ser posible?_ Me pregunto avergonzada, pero antes de decir nada me toma entre sus brazos para llevarme a la cama.

Cansados y jadeantes, pero sumamente satisfechos nos acomodamos sobre el respaldo de la cama. A los pocos minutos me insta a que me acomode sobre su cuerpo desnudo, acostándome sobre él, así que pego mi cabeza de medio lado en su pecho comenzando a hacer círculos con mi dedo sobre él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunta entre jadeos.

—Sí, solo un poco adolorida —agradezco que me lo haya preguntado sin verme a la cara, porque lo que hemos hecho no ha estado bien, por lo menos el hecho o las repercusiones— ¿Y tú?

—Bien. No hacíamos estos desde que éramos novios —asiento riéndome.

El calor de su cuerpo es tan agradable que en estos momentos me invade la nostalgia recordando nuestros mejores momentos, y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos me abraza con ternura apretándome contra su cuerpo.

—Te he extrañado tanto Kagome.

Al momento en que lo dice levanto mi cabeza encontrándome con sus ojos brillosos, ¿podría ser...?

—Sesshoumaru... ¿tú...?

Mis palabras se ven interrumpidas por el sonido de mi celular, cuando lo escuchamos ambos salimos disparados para ver el de cada uno, es el mío, pero vemos que es una video llamada de nuestros hijos, así que nos colocamos las batas para poderla aceptar.

—Espera... espera —le dice Souta a Hotaru que se están peleando por el celular.

—¿Souta? —pregunto porque ninguno de los dos se enfoca en la pantalla.

—¡Mamá! ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! Te dije que respondería —le reclama a su hermano.

—¡Ya díselo! Está enfrente de ti —la manera en que discuten me da gracia, son casi las 11 de la noche, a esta hora tendrían que estar dormidos, nunca nos ha gustado que lo hagan muy tarde de lo contrario siempre les cuesta despertarse para ir al colegio.

—Mamá, quería preguntarte, bueno, los dos queríamos hacerlo, la verdad la idea surgió de Haku...

—¡A mí no me metan! —escucho como mi hijo mayor les grita a lo lejos, probablemente esté en la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos.

—Cállate —le reclama Hotaru—. Sigue —insta a su hermano para que continúe.

—Quizás la idea no salió originalmente de Haku —intenta retractarse de manera nerviosa—, creo que se la escuché a la abuela, aunque en estos momentos ya no sé quién la tuvo originalmente...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Souta? —lo interrumpe Sesshoumaru colocándose a un lado de mi teléfono apareciendo en la pantalla de ellos.

—¡¿Pa...Papá?! —dice sorprendido, Hotaru aparentemente no puede hablar simplemente se queda callado como si hubiese visto a un fantasma o algo peor.

—Por lo menos eso es lo que sé.

—¡Sesshoumaru! —reclamo divertida golpeándolo suavemente.

—Y bromean —susurra Hotaru al oído de su gemelo, pero obviamente lo logramos escuchar.

—¿A qué se refieren con «papá»? —pregunta intrigado nuestro hijo mayor apareciendo en nuestra pantalla—. ¿Papá? ¿Por qué están juntos?

—Haku —le reclamo por el tono de indignación que utiliza.

—Perdona mamá, pero es que...

—Creo que los gemelos querían decirnos algo, pero a este momento no sé si todavía se encuentran en shock —los 3 vuelven a verse, pero es Haku quien sacude su cabeza regresando a su ecuanimidad, tiene muchos gestos y personalidad de Sesshoumaru.

—Ellos querían pedirte, bueno, quizás en este caso sería _**pedirles**_ permiso para faltar al colegio, desean pasar el día con Kanna en el hospital.

Ambos nos volvemos a ver, pero es Sesshoumaru quien responde primero.

—Está bien. Le enviaré un email a la directora, sin embargo, los 3 deberán ir personalmente y explicarle la situación, si tiene alguna duda con gusto le podría hacer una llamada, pero tú —le dice a Hakudoshi— deberás tomar la responsabilidad de hablar con ella, como el hermano mayor que eres.

—No te preocupes papá, así será.

—Gracias mamá, gracias papá —responden los gemelos al unisonó y ambos les sonreímos. Este momento es para que nuestra familia este más unida que nunca—. ¿Qué hacen los dos juntos? ¿Los viste?

—¿Crees que soy ciego? —reclama Hotaru, aparentemente se les ha olvidado terminar la llamada, pero solamente logramos escucharlos.

—¡Ouch! ¿Por qué me pegas Haku? —reclama el menor.

Y la llamada se corta, imagino que su hermano mayor les ha dicho que no habían terminado la llamada y que los dos estábamos escuchándolos a pesar de que el celular solo apuntaba para el suelo. Sesshoumaru y yo nos volvemos a ver y nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

Tira su bata y luego me quita la mía, dejamos los celulares en las mesas de noche que están a un lado de la cama. Nos acostamos y nos abrazamos para besarnos y tocarnos por cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, nos volvemos a encender con nuestra cercanía y una vez más, me hace el amor.

Hemos pedido unos snacks y soda para podernos despertar. Son las 2 de la mañana y realmente agradecemos que hayan encontrado algo que comer para nosotros. Estamos con nuestras batas con nuestros cuerpos desnudos, en 3 horas más nos entregarán nuestra ropa.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Kagome? —sus ojos se han apagado con aquella pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Con nosotros —me da en la boca lo que resta de un sándwich caliente de queso cheddar.

—No lo sé —encojo los hombros, no sé si quiero tener esta conversación, pero él me toma de la barbilla levantando mi rostro dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Princesa, esta noche me ha parecido magnífica, la mejor que he tenido en muchos años, inclusive que, en nuestros últimos meses juntos, pero no quiero que sea solo eso y para eso necesitamos hablar.

Me levanto de la cama alejándome de él, no sabe que todavía me duele. Me apoyo en la base del tocador, él intenta seguirme, pero lo detengo.

—No... no vengas... —digo con mi voz quebrada.

—Kagome... yo...

—Si te acercas... yo... yo no podré hablar Sesshoumaru... —se vuelve a sentar, pero lo hace a la orilla de la cama frente a mí.

Levanto mi mirada y suspiro tomando fuerzas. Veo el reloj de pared de la habitación, la alfombra se siente suave bajo mis pies desnudos. Mis manos comienzan a temblar y mis ojos empiezan a arder. Agarro un extremo de bata y la abro, hago lo mismo con el otro y la dejo caer sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué piensas de mi cuerpo?

—¿Quieres que hablemos? —pregunta enarcando su ceja derecha—. Porque si quieres que hablemos, será mejor que te tapes Kagome, de lo contrario no garantizo que podamos entablar una conversación decente —su tono de picardía y juguetón hacen que mis nervios se apacigüen un poco, especialmente cuando veo que su erección bajo su bata empieza a cobrar vida nuevamente.

—¿Cómo puedes...?

—Siempre me has excitado.

—Pero mi cuerpo...

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? Ha sido el albergue de nuestros 4 hermosos hijos, a quienes amo con todo mi corazón —yo niego de un lado a otro frustrada recogiendo mi bata y volviéndomela a poner.

—No pude recuperar mi figura... no después de Kanna.

—¿Y? no me casé contigo porque tuvieras un buen cuerpo, y no solo era eso lo que me excitaba de ti Kagome, lo hacía todo, tu manera de caminar, de hablar, tus acciones, cómo tomabas las riendas en cada una de nuestras decisiones, tu interacción con nuestros hijos.

—Pero... me... dejaste de buscar.

—Quise darte tu espacio, el embarazo de Kanna fue duro para ti, tus hormonas se alteraron más que cuando tuviste a los gemelos, pero luego, ni siquiera me dejabas tocarte.

—Creí... que un cuerpo así... nunca te excitaría... intenté hacer dietas... ejercicio, pero entre el trabajo y el golpe que había recibido mi cuerpo por mi 4° embarazo, no pude recuperarme —bajo mi mirada recordando la frustración de aquellos días, una que tuve llevar sola por mi propia vergüenza, pero él me toma de la mano.

—Nena, tú decidiste que estabas fea y te asegurabas de que yo ya no te deseaba, nunca me diste la oportunidad de aclararte que siempre lo hacía, ¿exigirte que tuvieras el cuerpo de una adolescente? —pregunta con asombro e inclusive hasta con dolor y asco—. Has sido una madre ejemplar Kagome, has dado todo por nuestros hijos y sé que lo seguirás dando, si te pidiera que regresaras a aquella época, es como si te pidiera que fueras una niña inmadura, porque con el tiempo los dos hemos madurado; hoy en día nuestras prioridades y responsabilidades son diferentes que hace 18 años.

—¿Por qué... por qué nunca me dijiste eso?

—Nunca me dejaste hablar y yo... —acepta avergonzado— simplemente me di por vencido esperando que tú volvieras a mí —ambos nos volvemos a ver con nuestras miradas tristes.

—La comunicación se perdió en algún momento y se convirtió en inseguridad —él asiente.

—Kagome, siempre te he deseado —asegura varonilmente levantándose sin soltar mi mano, eso hace que me enderece frente a él a pesar de que mi tamaño es mucho menor que el de él—. Inclusive en esta situación, en donde créeme que me siento mal por hacerlo, pero solo con tenerte cerca, sentir tu olor, tocar tus suaves manos me hacen empalmarme como si fuera un puto adolescente que no puede controlarse.

Al momento de decirlo toma mi mano colándola por en medio de su bata y lo puedo sentir justo como lo ha dicho.

—Sé que no te gustaría hablar de esto ahora, cada parte coherente de mi cerebro me está gritando de que no debemos de hacerlo, que es algo incorrecto, pero también hay otra parte que me reclama lo contrario, que no tenemos que cometer los mismos errores del pasado; nunca, y lo sé a la perfección Kagome, nunca hay un momento exacto en donde suceden las cosas, esos momentos nosotros los creamos.

—Sesshoumaru... —digo entre lágrimas.

—En estos momentos, a pesar de que Kanna también ocupa mi mente, al mismo tiempo lo único que deseo es tomarte prisionera de mis brazos y no soltarte nunca más, ¿este es el momento correcto para decirte que nunca te he dejado de amar y desear? ¡No lo sé! Y lo juro que no lo sé Kagome, lo único que sé es que tengo que decírtelo y aunque tú no me respondas...

—Lo hago... —él se queda estupefacto—. Te amo... no te puedo mentir diciéndote que siempre lo he hecho, porque hubo momentos en que te odié tanto que pensé que cada parte del ser que te amaba se había roto tan finamente como el cristal que se impacta contra un martillo, lloré por eso, te maldije también, pero después y cada vez que te veía comprendía que ese odio era porque no estabas conmigo porque no habías luchado por mí...

—Quise hacerlo...

—Quise que lo hubieras hecho... —deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—No quiero que vuelva a pasar Kagome, no quiero que te alejes, no quiero que me dejes de reclamar y decirme qué es lo que quieres de mí, así como yo no dejaré de decirte también qué es lo que deseo, no quiero que nos dejemos de hablar pase lo que pase.

—Sesshoumaru... ¿qué... qué estás diciéndome? —pregunto al punto de lágrimas.

—Que te necesito a mi lado Kagome, que necesito que me des otra oportunidad —me aferro a su cuerpo llorando de felicidad y de culpabilidad.

—¿Podrás... podrás... perdonarme tú a mí?

—Podría perdonarte cualquier cosa _nena_ , porque lo único que deseo es que luches por mí, así como yo también lucharé por ti, ¿podrías pensarlo princesa?

Sus palabras me llegan hasta el corazón, ¿realmente lo sabrá? ¿sabrá que yo también lo engañé con Bankotsu? ¿podrá haberlo presentido, así como yo lo hice? ¿tendría que decírselo? Porque lo que único que todos han sabido es que yo empecé a salir con él después de nuestro divorcio, no antes, aunque hubiese solo una jodida vez. Me da un tierno beso con el cual mis piernas flaquean.

—No podemos pretender que el pasado no existió, porque para mí, ese pasado estuvo presente hasta hace un par de minutos y no sé qué consecuencias podremos tener, pero si tú luchas por mí, por nuestro amor, Kagome, te prometo y en esta ocasión pase lo que pase no dudaré en mantener mi palabra, te juro que nunca te haré pasar otra vez por eso.

Agradezco que no mencione su nombre, porque realmente me ofende, solo el recuerdo me duele y él lo sabe, así que niego de un lado a otro.

—No, no podemos pretender que no ha pasado, pero... no será fácil Sesshoumaru... —él se ríe asintiendo.

—Podríamos perderlo todo nena, podríamos tener demandas que logren quitarnos nuestra solidez financiera.

—Lo sé... —aseguro porque tanto ella como Bankotsu trabajan con nosotros—, pero ¿podríamos perdernos otra vez?

—De mi parte, lucharé por ti, aunque tenga que empezar de cero otra vez, pero lo haría junto a ti.

—Mi marca está registrada, ni él podría quitármela, la fábrica, la tienda y todo lo que implica podría perderlo contra él ante una demanda por daños emocionales o algo así, pero no nací con ello, pero sí crecí contigo y podría volverlo a hacer. Yo... Yo quiero luchar por ti Sesshoumaru.

—¿Estás diciendo...? —sus ojos empiezan a brillar con cierta estela esperanzadora como nunca la había visto, así que digo que sí llorando y sonriendo.

—Que sí, quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad.

Se acerca a mí abrazándome y aferrándose a mi cintura levantándome en volandas sonriendo junto conmigo, parecemos un par de adolescentes después de una fuerte pelea.

—Nunca di por perdida esta batalla Kagome —asegura pegando su frente con la mía y veo como unas lágrimas rebeldes salen de sus preciosos ojos—. Nunca lo hice...

Sus húmedos labios por sus lágrimas se encuentran con los míos que están de igual forma. Me toma en sus brazos dirigiéndonos hasta el baño para empezar a llenar la bañera, cuando dicen que las reconciliaciones es la parte más bonita de una pelea, ésta está superando con creces a cualquiera.

Nos encerramos y nuevamente nos entregamos durante lo que nos resta de la madrugada.


	10. Rechazo y complicaciones

¡Ahora sí podré decir lo que tenía programado para el capítulo anterior en que casi meto la mata!

Yo sé que quieren matarme, no es un fic muy convencional, es un fic hasta cierto punto realista, inclusive no saben cuánto me duele plasmar ciertas cosas, me hace llorar o entristecerme al recordar ciertos puntos, pero es lo que hay... por eso siempre trato de subirlo junto con el drabble, para que haya una alegría y una tristeza (para quienes obviamente leen los dos).

A ver, hay una cosa (y creo que esto lo dijo mi amiga Haru 10 en su anterior RW): en una relación no solamente hay un culpable, hay dos y es lo que quiero transmitir aquí, la falta de comunicación, de entendimiento de las partes, inclusive el encerrarse con sus propias cosas es malo, por eso tenemos a una pareja a la par para que esté en nuestros miedos y en las alegrías, si una parte no puede aceptar compartir eso allí es donde empiezan los problemas.

Lo que sucedió con Rin no lo explicaré a detalle, solo sabremos que sí pasó, no fue invento, no fueron chismes ni nada, sí pasó. Así que diciendo eso, creo que solo me hace falta uno o dos flashbacks más sobre ese punto y de ahora en adelante pues solo será el presente, así que gracias chicas por el apoyo tan incondicional que me dan inclusive con este fic, se les quiere.

 **Naoki Caos** : jajajaja estos dos cuando se reencuentran es todo ¡calor! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. **Dollchuu** : awwww tan linda, me alegro que te gustara, espero los siguientes sean satisfactorios también. **mimato bombon kou** : Bueno, ya casi veremos cómo les sentará las reconcilaciones a sus respectivos amantes, la verdad una estuvo bastante divertida (debo de aceptarlo), pero veremos cómo continúa... ya estoy en el punto en el que todo puede pasar.

 **Faby Sama** : claro, podría ser muy rápida la reconcilación, pero es porque empecé en ese punto... después de todo han pasado como dos años divorciados, con los amantes, no lo sé... agggg! tan difícil ese punto a decir verdad. ¿Lo del secreto de Kagome? Agggg hay tantas cosas que faltan por resolver y bueno, lo único que podría decir es que no... Kagome no ha quedado embarazada y luego diré porqué (o en algún momento, pero es seguro que no), pero pobre Kanna... :'C ahora continuaremos con un poco de realidad, lo cual estuvo entre bien y mal. Este fic todavía me da emociones encontradas.

* * *

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Disclaimer 3: Esta es una historia Sesshome, así que si no son fanáticos no la lean, ¡simple! Cada uno está en el derecho de elegir las parejas que más nos gusten (ya sea para leer o escribir), así que evítense el odio visceral contra mí (y contra el fandom) y háganse un favor alejándose de este fic.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Rechazo y complicaciones**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshoumaru POV.

El embarazo de Kagome semana a semana se había complicado, inclusive a la semana 30 tuvo que tomar un reposo absoluto en cama, lo cual no le agradó y al final la hizo estresarse más, su madre y la mía se estuvieron turnando para ayudarla.

Cuando nació Kanna, Kagome perdió mucha sangre, toda la cirugía se complicó y estuve a punto de perder a mi esposa, no creo recordar otro momento más angustiante en mi vida que las palabras del médico cuando salió de la sala, trató de darnos ánimos, pero todo se veía complicado, al final todo salió bien.

Los siguientes meses fueron duros para ella, la libertad que había tenido con nuestros otros hijos para poder jugar, hacer todas sus tareas, inclusive amamantarla fueron más complicadas con Kanna, a menudo la encontraba llorando cuando llegaba a la casa.

—Hijo, lo mejor es que puedas conseguir una cita con algún psicólogo, Kagome no está bien —dijo mi madre cuando Kanna cumplió los 3 meses, yo acostaba a la pequeña en su cuna mientras que Kagome estaba en nuestra habitación con nuestros 3 hijos en la cama conversando con ellos.

—Es algo normal mamá, no creo que amerite la ayuda de un psicólogo —estaba en negación—. Con los gemelos también lloraba de vez en cuando.

—Pero era diferente, recuerdo que lo hacía de felicidad, con solo verlos y tomarlos en sus manos ella empezaba llorar con una sonrisa de alegría porque no creía que podía haber tenido a dos niños tan hermosos y saludables.

—Se frustraba cuando los dos empezaban a llorar al mismo tiempo —intenté seguirlo negando. Nos sentamos en la pequeña salita que estaba en la habitación.

—Es lo normal cuando hay gemelos, pero, aun así, no eran constantes.

—Estoy seguro de que se le pasará —mi madre entrelazó mis manos con las suyas enterneciendo su voz y su mirada.

—No quiero meterme entre ustedes hijo, nunca lo he hecho y espero nunca hacerlo, pero tienes que pensar en la posibilidad que ella esté en una depresión postparto, es algo muy común hoy en día.

Le dije que ya lo veríamos y lo platicaría con ella, Kanna tenía una visita programada con el pediatra en 5 días más. Al final el médico dijo que era correcto y la refirió con una psicóloga, Kagome se cerró por completo a ello, inclusive en la primera cita con ella, solo tuvo 3 y luego ella misma se dio el alta asegurando que se sentía mejor.

Casi a los 6 meses de Kanna, tuvimos la boda de mi hermano menor, ¡vaya qué si le había costado a la pobre de Kikyo conseguir que el estúpido de Inuyasha le propusiera matrimonio! Ya llevaban saliendo 9 años y nunca se decidía, así que cuando Kikyo cumplió sus 30 (3 meses después que él los cumpliera también) le había propuesto matrimonio, eso había sido cuando Kagome tenía 6 meses de embarazo.

Llevaba un vestido largo de color gris, con un escote en V bastante recatado, mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos, era un diseño que parecía para una mujer probablemente 20 años mayor que ella, lo cual me extrañó, ¿cómo una diseñadora podría llevar algo tan soso? Era elegante, pero no acorde a su edad.

—Me parece que este vestido es más conveniente, ¿no lo crees? —me lo dijo con expresión triste, inclusive trataba de ponerse un sobre todo negro para cubrirse aún más.

—¿Conveniente? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Para una mujer de mi edad —aceptó y vi como sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Me acerqué a ella dándole un beso en el cuello que la tensó.

—Tienes 32 años Kagome, eres una mujer completamente deliciosa.

—32 años, pero con 4 hijos Sesshoumaru —se separó molesta de mí—. No puedo lucir así como lo hará Kikyo, ella... sí lucirá despampanante, si yo me quito las mangas, le quito el cinturón a mi cintura tratando de esconder mi figura después del parto solo demostraré lo...

—Lo hermosa que eres, y si eso hace que otros hombres te deseen, entonces prefiero que vayas cubierta inclusive con un velo que tape todo tu rostro —intenté bromear, pero se enojó alejándose de mí.

—No bromees por favor que no es gracioso. Nadie se fijaría en una gorda como yo —dijo lo último tan bajo que probablemente asumió que esas palabras solo serían para ella, pero la escuché a la perfección.

 _Yo todavía te deseo Kagome, ¿soy nadie?_ Pensé, pero estábamos con el tiempo justo, Hakudoshi con sus 11 años estaba en la corte y no podíamos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde.

Al 1er año de Kanna le hicimos un agradable picnic en un parque debajo de cientos árboles de Sakura, nuestra hija reía y reía contagiándonos a todos, Kikyo anunció que esperaban a su primer hijo, tenía 3 meses, así que solo quería decírnoslo a nosotros y no difundir la noticia, fue un momento alegre. Cuando llegamos a la casa, Kanna dormía plácidamente, la colocamos en su cuna y nos fuimos a dormir. Mientras Kagome la acomodaba en su cuarto, decoré nuestra habitación con pétalos de Sakura que nuestros hijos habían recogido, los gemelos que ya tenían 8 años habían hecho un reto, al final Souta lo había ganado recogiendo más pétalos que su hermano.

Encendí algunas velas aromáticas y puse música suave, cuando Kagome entró en la habitación sonrió. La abracé con deseo y cariño besando su cuello y subiendo hasta su lóbulo derecho y ella retrocedió.

—Me... Me daré un baño... —titubeó nerviosa—. Espérame ¿sí? —asentí dándole un beso en la mano.

—Por ti princesa, esperaría lo que fuera.

Las velas se consumieron a la mitad, algunas más rápidas que otras. Me levanté a apagarlas, lo que no te dicen en la letra pequeña de cada encuentro es que la cera que despiden mancha los muebles y los pisos y poco a poco los destruyen, claro si lo dijeran perdería el romanticismo, y aunque la música también ya se repetía no importaba, todavía la esperaba ansioso.

Cuando salió, la vi con su misma ropa, su cabello recogido y la toalla en la mano con unas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, sus ojos tan brillosos estaban opacos y rojos, me levanté rápidamente a abrazarla, estaba preocupado por ella.

—¿Qué sucede Kagome? ¿Te siente mal? —ella negó—. ¿Te duele algo? —la misma reacción—. Dime nena, ¿qué sucede? —pregunté al borde de la histeria agarrándola de sus antebrazos, estaba preocupado pensando lo peor.

—Yo... no... lo siento... no puedo Sesshoumaru... no puedo... —comenzó a llorar inclusive hipeando dificultando que le pudiera entender.

La tomé entre mis brazos acuñándola en mi pecho e intenté cargarla como a una princesa, pero ella se negó, así que la agarré de la mano dirigiéndola a uno de los sillones que estaba en nuestra habitación sentándola de lado sobre mi regazo para que pudiera colocar su cabeza en mi hombro. Cuando se sintió más tranquila finalmente pudo hablar.

—Yo... no estoy segura...

—¿De qué? —pregunté con ternura.

—Mi cuerpo... mi cuerpo no ha quedado igual desde Kanna.

—¿Por eso estabas llorando? ¡Dios! —reclamé enojado soltando un suspiro.

—Lo siento, no te enojes por favor. Sé que te has preparado tanto... has esperado tanto...

—No es por eso por lo que estoy enojado nena —la interrumpí dándole un tierno beso intentando disculparme en silencio por mi torpeza—, creí que en el baño te habías encontrado algún bulto del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y me dirías que tendríamos que ir al hospital y allí descubríamos que tenías cáncer, o que estabas sangrando resultando en el mismo diagnóstico o algo peor.

—¿Cómo has podido pensar eso?

—Porque desde que casi te perdí en el parto con Kanna solo puedo pensar lo peor y cuando vi tu cara pensé que eran tus últimos días de vida, imaginar que podría perderte me aterroriza más que cualquier otra cosa, no podría vivir sin ti Kagome.

—Lo siento... —empezó a llorar.

—Lo que te dije es sincero, por ti esperaría cualquier tiempo Kagome, si quieres esperar más, yo lo aceptaré, tampoco quiero forzarte, sería más traumático que esperar —le levanté su rostro dándole unos pequeños besos en sus labios mientras succionaba sus lágrimas—. Además, no te quiero por tu cuerpo, sé que no eres la misma, pero también sé que has cargado a nuestra pequeña niña en tu cuerpo, es un regalo que jamás lo olvidaré nena.

Se aferró a mis brazos y luego nos acostamos abrazados uno del otro.

A los 3 meses volví a hacer el mismo intento, pero en la ducha, sin embargo, salió huyendo excusándose que escuchaba su celular. Creo que fue la primera vez que intenté masturbarme como un puto colegial en la ducha para sacar un poco de frustración.

Volví a hacerlo con menos regularidad. Cuando Kanna cumplió los dos años ella fue quien se acercó a mí, debajo de la sábana, con las luces apagadas, coló su mano bajo la pijama de mi pantalón y comenzó a masturbarme, cuando sentí que estaba a punto de correrme hice el mismo intento con ella y a los pocos minutos nos corrimos, fui intenso, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que habíamos pasado sin tocarnos, pero cuando quise besarla para poder hacerle el amor, Kanna llamaba a la puerta para quedarse con nosotros, Kagome tuvo que irse al cuarto de ella para dormir en la cama que estaba junto a su cama-cuna, no podíamos permitir que durmiera con nosotros bajo las sábanas sucias.

La siguiente ocasión que pudimos lograr algo, fue cuando los gemelos cumplieron sus 10 años, a los 5 meses de aquella interrupción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **La dura realidad**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El calor que despide su cuerpo es como el olor de una droga, estamos sentados en el sillón de la pequeña habitación y ella sobre mí.

—¿No estoy muy pesada?

—Si vuelves a mencionar tu peso o tus jodidas medidas, te castigaré con una doble penetración nena —ella sonríe tragando grueso.

—Lo siento —asegura avergonzada y yo le levanto esa barbilla, ¿en qué momento perdió su auto estima? ¿por qué no me di cuenta de ello?

—¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que me creas Kagome? Pensé que mi cuerpo había hablado de manera sincera por mí, ¿crees que es la falta de sexo lo que me ha excitado? Si eso hubiese sido cierto, te hubiese hecho el amor una tan sola vez, me hubiese disculpado y retirado de la habitación, pero te lo he hecho 7 veces desde que entramos aquí y me he corrido una y otra vez, sobre ti, adentro de ti, en tu mano, me excitas nena.

—Quiero creerlo...

—Créelo por favor... —le suplico lamiendo su oído—, así como quiero, necesito que creas, que te amo.

De pronto mi celular empieza a sonar. Ella se levanta sentándose en el sillón observando cada uno de mis pasos, el reloj marca las 5.48 am.

«Sesshy, estoy en el hospital. Debes de venir urgentemente por favor»

El mensaje de Rin hace que me tambalee, no tengo ningún otro mensaje o llamada, Kagome tampoco, no hemos recibido noticias del hospital, ¿le habrá pasado algo a Kanna y no nos quieren decir nada? Sería una irresponsabilidad de parte de ellos, pero puede ser que estén esperando a que nosotros lleguemos para darnos noticias. Me acerco a ella dándole un beso en la cien.

—Kagome, creo que deberíamos de regresar al hospital —mi seriedad supongo que la alerta, porque lleva su mano a la boca ahogando un suspiro, pero luego vuelve a negar.

—Enseguida me visto.

Lo hacemos con rapidez y sin demora. En la recepción entrego la llave y les pido que mantengan reservada la habitación, al final del día les avisaré si la volveremos a tomar o no. Por el pago del 50% ellos aceptan, ese es el menor de mis problemas.

Kagome POV.

Nuestros autos se han quedado estacionados en el hospital, hemos decidido caminar hasta el hotel porque era más práctico, pero nunca imaginé lo angustiante que podía ser regresar caminando. En el trayecto vamos tomados de las manos, a pesar de la angustia admiramos el camino de los árboles, no son de Sakura ya que solo hay uno en el hospital, pero a Kanna le gusta la naturaleza, siempre ha sonreído ante ella.

Quizás nos hemos tardado unos 15 minutos, pero para mí han pasado horas. Cuando entramos a la sala de pediatría vemos que Rin está sosteniendo un café y tiene otro en una mesa en donde hay algunas revistas. Nos hemos soltado de la mano al salir del elevador, mi corazón está a mil por horas.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —le pregunta ansioso Sesshoumaru, quien me ha dicho que ha sido ella quien le envió el mensaje advirtiéndole que teníamos (o tenía él) que llegar al hospital. Imagino que ni por cerca piensa lo que ha sucedido entre él y yo, y lo compruebo al momento en que me mira de pies a cabeza como si yo fuera un extraterrestre de piel verde, simplemente ignoro ese desprecio.

—¿Quieres un café? —le pregunta melosa y normal—. Es negro, como a ti te gusta, aunque el sabor deja mucho que...

—¡Maldita sea Rin! ¿¡Le ha pasado algo a Kanna?! —Sesshoumaru la agarra de sus antebrazos sacudiéndola ante su desesperación, la pelinegra solo sonríe negando con la cabeza poniéndose de punta para darle un beso.

—Dicen que todavía no ha despertado, pero que no me podían dar referencias porque no soy familiar ni pariente lejano, ¿te puedes imaginar Sesshy? —reclama con tristeza—. Yo quiero a Kanna como si fuese una hija, por eso quería que vinieras para que preguntaras por ella y saber cómo está.

—¡Joder Rin! —la voz de Sesshoumaru esta mezclada con enojo y agradecimiento. Yo busco salir de allí, alejarme de ellos dos, necesito encontrar a alguien que me pueda indicar cómo está mi pequeña Kanna—. ¿Cómo has podido jugar con eso? —es lo último que logro escuchar, especialmente porque él la tira de su mano alejándola de la sala de espera de pediatría.

Según el residente de turno, la madrugada la ha pasado tranquilamente, están esperando a que despierte en cualquier momento. No sé cómo no rompo en llanto cuando la veo en su habitación llena de alambres, sondas, está con un respirador y no sé qué otras cosas sobre su cuerpo, el pobre muchacho intenta explicarme para qué sirve cada cosa, a lo único que le entiendo es que un monitor está midiendo los latidos de su corazón, están bastante bajos, pero normales según lo que él dice.

¿Por qué le tiene que estar pasando esto a ella? Me acerco apartándole su cabello plateado igual que el de su padre y le paso uno de mis manos sobre su mejilla, es tan suave, delicada y frágil, pero tengo fe de que saldrá de esta.

—¿Dentro de cuánto tiempo despertará?

—No lo sabemos con exactitud señora Higurashi, pero no debe de tardar en hacerlo. El Dr. Suikotsu vendrá dentro de una media hora a revisarla y él le podrá dar los resultados finales.

—Gracias. ¿Puedo... Puedo tomarla de la mano? —pregunto con dificultad, inclusive mi garganta me duele, probablemente de estar conteniendo mi dolor junto a mis lágrimas.

—Claro que sí, solo intente no mover los cables por favor.

Cuando el chico sale espero 10 minutos, pero ella no despierta. Al cabo de otros 10 más decido ir en búsqueda de Sesshoumaru, si Kanna abre sus ojitos, lo primero que quiero que vea es a sus padres a su alrededor, además necesito que estemos los dos cuando Suikotsu pase su visita, para que nos pueda explicar cómo ha salido de la operación. Lo busco en la sala de espera, pero no está, le envío un mensaje explicándole la situación, pero tampoco responde. Así que decido buscarlo sin éxito alguno.

¿Por qué mi desesperación? ¿Por qué está con Rin? ¿Por qué otra vez ha decidido quedarse con ella y no conmigo? ¿Ni siquiera después de lo que pasó entre nosotros dos toda la noche y la madrugada? ¡Esto es una locura! No puedo seguir siendo una mujer celosa e insegura por culpa de Rin el resto de mi vida.

Cuando me doy por vencida, escucho la voz de Sesshoumaru, están encerrados en una habitación que asumo está sola.

—¡No por favor Sesshy! —escucho como ella suplica llorando, me pego a la pared deseando poder escuchar.

—¿¡Sabes lo que has hecho Rin?! Estabas jugando con la vida de **mi** hija, tratando de atraerme al hospital solo ¿¡porque estabas celosa?!

—No ha sido por eso, te lo juro Sesshy, te lo juro —solloza. Se quedan en silencio y lo único que puedo escuchar son los hipeos de ella, me estoy volviendo loca de la curiosidad—. Es por esa mujer, ¿verdad? Ella es la que nos está separando.

¿ _Esa mujer_? ¡¿Yo soy « _esa mujer»_?! Esta niña está loca, aunque probablemente tenga razón, ya no estamos casados, pero ellos tampoco lo están. Escucho cómo se Sesshoumaru bufa.

—Rin —dice con suavidad, mi corazón está a punto de estallar—, Kagome nunca ha sido esa mujer, esa mujer siempre has sido tú.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No puede ser!

—Lo sabías desde que comenzamos hace años atrás. Te dije claramente que yo no lo dejaría por ti.

—¡Pero ella te dejó! Te pidió el divorcio e inclusive empezó a salir con su socio.

—Yo no la dejé, ni tampoco la dejé de amar, lo sabías a la perfección, inclusive te lo aclaré cuando ella me pidió el divorcio y tú y yo nos alejamos —me llevo la mano a mi boca para no hacer ningún ruido, ¿está bien que esté escuchando? Mi cerebro me ordena que necesito salir corriendo, pero mis piernas no obedecen ninguna acción, pareciera que están empotradas en el suelo, como si fuesen alguna columna o algo parecido.

—¡Eso es mentira! Sesshy, tú me quieres a mí, me amas a mí.

—Lo siento Rin, ya no puedo seguir con esto. Después de lo de Kanna, de la reacción de Hotaru ayer por la noche me di cuenta de algo: mis hijos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con mi decisión, la toleraron nada más porque soy su padre, porque no tenían derecho a opinar sobre mi vida, pero desde que Hakudoshi nació, no, desde que me casé con Kagome, ya no solo es mi vida, es la de mi familia. Hice mal en aceptar la decisión de Kagome sin pelear por lo que yo sentía, pero a partir de este día haré lo contrario, yo...

No puedo seguir escuchando más, así que salgo corriendo, finalmente mis piernas han decido ceder ante la orden de mi cerebro.

Sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama de Kanna, todavía no puedo creer lo que ha sucedido con Sesshoumaru ¡No ha dejado de amarme! Se lo ha dicho a Rin y también me lo ha dicho y ha demostrado haciéndome el amor toda la madrugada, inclusive todavía puedo sentir su calor en mi piel, su olor.

Cuando pasa la puerta me ve sentada en el suelo, yo solo puedo enfocarme en su mejilla derecha que está roja. Está a punto de decirme algo, inclusive abre su boca para articular palabra, el instante se me hace eterno, ¿qué es lo que tiene que decirme? ¿cómo lo hará? ¿será lo que estoy pensando? Mi cabeza y mi corazón están dando vueltas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en el suelo mamá? —me pregunta completamente atónito Souta que aparece por la comisura de la puerta a un lado de su padre, y atrás de él sus dos hermanos.

—Esperando —respondo porque no tengo más que decir ni aclarar, creo que Sesshoumaru lo entiende a la perfección, porque nuestras miradas no dejan de encontrarse diciéndonos lo mucho que queremos estar juntos otra vez.

—¿Te peleaste con alguien? —le pregunta intrigado Hakudoshi a su padre al momento en que entra y lo ve de frente. Me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a levantarme y yo la acepto limpiándome la parte trasera de mi vestido.

—Solo con la furia de Rin —le responde sinceramente a sus hijos, pero sin apartar su vista de mí. Mi corazón está enloquecido, inclusive los ojos me arden—. Ella y yo terminamos.

—¡¿Terminaron?! —gritan los 3 al unísono, yo intento callarlos por medio de señas indicándoles que por su hermana deben de guardar silencio.

—¿Nuestra ropa? —pregunto cambiando el tema, como si lo que acabase de decir hubiese sido algo sin importancia.

—Muso la traía, pero si gustas puedo ir por ella —dice amablemente Sesshoumaru.

—Vamos juntos —interviene Haku y los dos salen de la habitación.

—Ding ding dong, Blancanieves ha muerto —cuando los dos han salido Souta bromea y Hotaru se comienza a reír.

—Souta —lo regaño.

—Vamos mamá, si me dices que no lo habías pensado no lo creería, además a Kanna le alegrará escucharlo, dice que extrañaba que los 5 saliéramos de picnic —eso me causa gracia, pero niego de un lado a otro reprobando el comentario de mi hijo, pero eso me comprueba justo lo que Sesshoumaru le ha dicho a Rin, si bien es cierto que como hijos no pueden opinar sobre la vida sentimental de sus padres, pero eso no significa que no la tengan en realidad, al parecer los 4 han tenido una opinión firme al respecto, solo que decidimos ignorarlos.

—¿Quieres un café mamá? —Hotaru siempre ha sido más atento.

—Claro cielo. Toma dinero de mi cartera —él asiente y los dos salen de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo escucho qué él le pregunta algo a su hermano.

—¿Por qué Blancanieves? Hasta donde yo sé, la frase se refiere a la bruja —le indica con voz analítica.

—Porque a pesar de ser Rin, no es una mala persona, así que no es que sea una bruja por completo.

—Pero entonces está mal aplicada, de hecho, el cuento en cuestión si no mal recuerdo es del Mago de Oz, refiriéndose a la bruja del oeste cuando muere, entonces la metáfora la tendrías que cambiar por Dorothy y no Blancanieves.

—¿Sabes Hotaru? Creo que, si sigues así, sufrirás de bullying cuando seas grande.

Las pláticas de mis hijos siempre me han parecido interesante, todavía no estoy segura porque Hotaru ha podido atar la metáfora con el Mago de Oz, a ninguno de ellos les gustó particularmente que les leyera cuentos, ni siquiera a Kanna. Cuando vuelvo a ver, Sesshoumaru está bajo el umbral de la puerta, estoy segura de que ha escuchado a la perfección lo que nuestros hijos han dicho, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran él se empieza a reír y yo lo secundo.

Finalmente entra de nuevo a la habitación indicándome que Haku regresará pronto con la maleta. Nos sentamos en el sillón sin decirnos nada solo nos tomamos de la mano y volvemos a ver a Kanna.

A los pocos segundos Suikotsu entra a la habitación y nos explica que todo ha salido bien con la operación, pero que han descubierto que tiene una mal formación en el corazón, eso me hace sentarme otra vez, tendrá que pasar por otra cirugía, pero por lo pronto necesitan estabilizarla, ya que no logran descubrir porqué no ha despertado de la anestesia todavía.


	11. Impacto

¡Chicas! Como siempre son unos amores dejando sus RW, y estoy fascinada y me alegre que les haya gustado el pico de felicidad. Ahora continuemos.

 **Naoki Caos** : jajajajajaja creo que sí te cayó en gracia lo de "matar" a la bruja... jajajajaja **mimato bombon kou** : ¿verdad que bien divertido los gemelos? jajajaja pero no negarás que así púeden llegar a ser. Y ahora sí, una dama, ha caido... jajajaja

 **Faby Sama** : ¿ni avisé verdad? pues realmente no será un fic tan largo, a lo mucho unos 20 capítulos, no lo sé la verdad, serán los que tengan que salir, por eso tampoco quería demorar con lo de Rin, solo un poquitín de drama, ¿ya sabes? Y es totalmente cierto, es más fácil mentir que decir la verdad, es taaaan triste, pero tan real. Me encanta que te haya agradado, y de verdad que es mejor leer éste y luego los drabbles, de esa manera se siente menos la piedra.

Se les quiere y disfruten... o preparen los palos y piedras contra mí, pero no muy fuerte eh? Que si no, no podré continuar ninguna otra historia :D

* * *

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Disclaimer 3: Esta es una historia Sesshome, así que si no son fanáticos **no la lean** , ¡simple! Cada uno está en el derecho de elegir las parejas que más nos gusten (ya sea para leer o escribir), así que evítense el odio visceral contra mí (y contra el fandom) y háganse un favor alejándose de este fic.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Impacto**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi corazón no podría sentirse más acongojado, ha pasado media mañana la cual he sentido que ha sido toda una vida para mí, mi pequeña Kanna todavía sigue inconsciente y estamos en espera de los nuevos estudios, Suikotsu ha pedido la ayuda de un cardiólogo para que se haga cargo del caso.

—¡Kagome! —la voz de la madre de Sesshoumaru me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

Estoy sentada en la sala de espera del área de pediatría, han permitido que Sesshoumaru pueda estar con nuestra pequeña en un escáner o tomografía o no sé qué que le están haciendo, un zumbido muy molesto me invadió los oídos en el momento en que Suikotsu nos ha dicho lo de su problema cardíaco, al punto que no he logrado escuchar o comprender nada de lo que ha dicho. Haku está a un lado mío, los gemelos están con sus celulares jugando en la habitación de Kanna.

—Irasue... —me levanto con pesar y al instante en que la veo abriéndome sus brazos para darme un abrazo yo caigo irremediablemente ante ellos.

—Mi pequeña hija, ni siquiera puedo pretender lo duro que debe de ser esto para ti —su voz es suave y delicada, su piel es blanca, su cabello plateado igual que el de su hijo, sus facciones a pesar de casi llegar a sus 62 años son como de una muñeca de porcelana, aunque nunca ha pasado por ningún quirófano, pero sus productos de belleza son de los mejores del mercado.

—Kagome —me saluda su esposo, Inu-No, un poco más serio y abrazando a mi hijo mayor—. ¿Qué han dicho? —yo muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro acongojada y con pesar.

—Todavía están en proceso de los exámenes, Sesshoumaru está con ella.

—¿No ha despertado aún? —indaga Irasue y yo vuelvo a negar. Ella me ofrece sentarnos y yo lo hago más por inercia que por otra razón, finalmente apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras que ella dulcemente me la acaricia.

Ambos de mis suegros siempre fueron muy buenos conmigo, inclusive después del divorcio se ofrecieron a todo tipo de consuelo y ayuda, hasta el momento no hemos perdido el contacto.

—No, según lo que dice Suikotsu, aunque todavía no es definitivo, al parecer esta enfermedad le ha provocado que su corazón se debilite, no está produciendo el suficiente oxígeno para su cerebro y...

—¿Tiene algún daño cerebral o es que...? —Inu-No no puede terminar su frase porque fue exactamente la misma pregunta que Sesshoumaru le hizo a Suikotsu y vuelvo a negar aun con un nudo en la garganta.

—Por el momento está bien, pero han decidido inducirla a un coma para evitarle el esfuerzo innecesario y que se pueda producir una lesión mayor. Es tan horrible ver a mi pequeña rodeada de tantas máquinas para poder sobrevivir.

Irasue vuelve a estrecharme entre sus brazos dándome todo el amor que siempre me ha profesado. Sé que ellos también están sufriendo, Kanna es su única nieta.

—¿Y el tío Inuyasha? —nos interrumpe Haku.

—Llegarán con Kikyo alrededor de la noche, se quedarán en nuestra casa, por el momento estaban intentando dejar a Naraku con la madre de ella —Naraku es mi sobrino, aunque no sé si pueda seguirlo llamando así, pero después de nuestro encuentro con Sesshoumaru es probable que sí, ¡todo es tan confuso! ¿Habrá sido una mala decisión?

De pronto Sesshoumaru aparece entre nosotros, su padre lo ve primero abalanzándose a su cuerpo, veo cómo mi exesposo acepta su abrazo como si fuese una tabla de salvación. Irasue, Haku y yo nos levantamos de un solo golpe esperando por sus noticias, pero al separarse de su padre enfoca sus dorados y apagados ojos en mí moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, estoy a punto de desmayarme.

—Su corazón se ha dañado por completo. Suikotsu ha dicho que necesitará un trasplante.

Al escuchar esas palabras, de alguna manera (porque ni siquiera me doy cuenta de mi acción) caigo sentada sobre el sillón, ni siquiera ha sido como un balde de agua fría en una gélida mañana, no, es como si estuviese en un charco y un cable de alta tensión estuviera frente a mí amenazando mi vida y al momento en que él habla, el cable, me golpea sintiendo el impacto eléctrico abrasando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—La han colocado en la lista de trasplantes.

Una lágrima sale y dejo caer mis codos sobre las rodillas, Sesshoumaru se arrodilla frente a mí tomando mis manos.

—Por su edad, le darán prioridad, pero...

—No será algo sencillo, ¿verdad? —él me niega sonriendo con tristeza.

—¡No tienes que perder la fe Kagome! —nos grita Irasue sentándose a un lado mío—. Si la pierdes antes de iniciar la batalla, no nos quedará nada.

—Pero... Irasue...

—¡Nada de peros! —dice agarrándome la mano—. Si tengo que ir de rodillas hasta la Patagonia, lo haría, si con eso salvara a mi pequeña nieta, así que levántate y vamos a donde podremos encontrar una respuesta de una manera u otra.

Sesshoumaru asiente ante la imposición de su madre y yo me entrego a ella.

Me gustaría saber porqué pasan las cosas, cuál es la enseñanza que nos dejan, me encantaría ponerme en su lugar, cambiar mi cuerpo con el de ella, yo ya he vivido lo suficiente y a pesar de que todavía mis hijos están pequeños podría dar mi vida por ellos, porque sé que su padre estaría siempre protegiéndolos, pero no puedo hacer nada.

Hemos orado en la pequeña capilla del hospital, cuando hemos salido Kanna ya está instalada nuevamente en su habitación. Sus hermanos menores han leído en algún lado que hablarle es bueno para ella, porque dicen que hay estudios que demuestran que los pacientes en coma se recuperan más rápido por las estimulaciones externas.

Junto a Irasue están inclusive enseñándole fotos, recordando historias y contándole anécdotas con las que ella seguramente se estaría divirtiendo y riendo a carcajadas, pero el sonido de las máquinas es lo único que puedo enfocar y escuchar, veo que el de su corazón están muy baja, el oxígeno igual, pero según las enfermeras que han sido muy amables con nosotros, consideran que está estable, que por el momento no hay peligro alguno.

Sesshoumaru ha estado entrando y saliendo de la habitación, me ha hecho comer medio sándwich de atún que Muso nos ha traído, con bastante pesar he conseguido terminarlo.

«¿ _Cómo se encuentra Kanna_?» recibo un mensaje de Ban, con tanto en mi mente me he olvidado por completo de él.

« _No muy bien, solo estamos esperando... un milagro_ »

« _¿Podemos hablar? Estoy en la sala de espera del primer piso_ »

« _Voy enseguida_ »

Bajo por el elevador bastante nerviosa, Sesshoumaru ha hecho su parte, pero yo todavía no he encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo con Bankotsu. Cuando llego lo veo observando el patio a través de los grandes ventanales de la sala de espera, lo cual imagino que lo han acondicionado de esa manera para tratar de apaciguar, aunque sea un poco la angustia de las personas que están esperando noticias de sus seres queridos que están siendo atendidos por los médicos de este nosocomio.

Al verme me toma de las manos, las cuales las tengo tan heladas como un cubito de hielo.

—¿Estás bien? —niego.

—No creo que podré estar bien, hasta que pueda sacar a Kanna de este lugar.

—¿Estás comiendo Kagome?

—Todo lo que puedo.

—Rin me llamó —¿Ha estado en contacto con ella? ¿Desde cuándo? El saberlo me provoca una punzada de dolor parecida.

—¿Por qué... por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Siempre has estado en contacto con ella?

—No es que seamos amigos, pero de vez en cuando nos enviamos mensajes.

Esa confesión me molesta, ¿por qué tendría que estar en contacto con ella cuando sabía a la perfección nuestra historia? Pero realmente no me importa, mi situación con Kanna me supera cualquier otro problema.

—¿Y? —pregunto sin emoción alguna.

—¿Regresarás con Sesshoumaru?

—No lo sé... —digo como mi primera reacción, pero me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho hasta que mis palabras salen atravesando mi boca—, es decir sí... —me corrijo—... no lo sé... todavía no hemos hablado bien sobre ello.

—Según lo que Rin me dijo, él está completamente decidido —no sé si sorprenderme o no, Sesshoumaru ha sido muy sincero con sus intenciones ¿y yo? ¿A qué le temo?

—Así es —respondo secamente.

—¿Todo esto era un juego Kagome? ¿Yo solo era una carta de seguridad para que no te sintieras sola?

—¡Claro que no! —respondo a la defensiva—. Es solo que...

—¡¿Que qué?! —pregunta agarrándome fuertemente por mis antebrazos lo cual me lastima.

—Suéltala Bankotsu —le exige Sesshoumaru que aparece frente a nosotros, mi corazón está a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Me quedo sin habla, ¿desde hace cuánto está escuchándonos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Confesión**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca pensé que un momento tan familiar, íntimo y perfecto se pudiera arruinar de una manera que nos destrozaría para siempre.

No caía una nevada de esa magnitud en 20 o 25 años —según el servicio meteorológico—, se habían suspendido las clases y el Gobierno decretó una emergencia a nivel nacional, todos debíamos de quedarnos en nuestras casas refugiándonos del mal tiempo, porque se pronosticaba que el nivel de la nieve llegaría inclusiv metros, era algo histórico, inclusive los servicios estaban inestables.

Con Sesshoumaru decidimos refugiarnos en el salón principal, ya que a mitad de ella se construyó una puerta secreta que estaba oculta bajo una alfombra persa de casi 10,000 euros, debajo de nosotros estaba el sótano que podría servir para protegernos de algún tornado o algún otro tipo de catástrofe, inclusive lo llamábamos nuestro «cuarto de pánico», una vez adentro nadie más podría ingresar a no ser que los de adentro les diéramos la autorización.

Haku tenía 12 años, mientras que los gemelos 7, Kanna estaba a punto de cumplir los 4, pero inclusive nosotros girábamos a su alrededor con todos sus caprichos. Decidimos que por la salud mental de nuestros 4 hijos no escucharíamos noticias, solo las veríamos a través de nuestros celulares, así que decretamos «el día nacional de los caprichos de los hijos evitando la tecnología».

A Haku y a Hotaru que siempre han sido los más serios la idea les pareció de lo peor, pero a Kanna se le encendió por completo el ingenio sacando del clóset todos los juegos de mesa que pudiera encontrar, Souta la siguió, su entusiasmo fue tan grande que rápidamente la seguimos disfrutando de la compañía de los 6.

Pasamos desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 10 de la noche inventando y jugando diferentes cosas. En uno de ellos, Kanna nos vendó a todos sentándonos en el suelo para darnos de probar diferentes comidas, frutas, verduras que estaban en la cocina, Souta era el juez y era quien nos daba los puntos, al final fue Sesshoumaru quien terminó ganando cuando los demás fallamos ante la mezcla de chocolate, banano, mandarina y pollo.

—Necesitamos hablar —me dijo Sesshoumaru tan suave que ninguno de nuestros hijos lo escuchó, ya eran pasadas las 9 de la noche.

Estábamos sentados en el sillón frente a la chimenea que estaba encendida proporcionándonos su calor y confort, ellos jugaban twister bajo la música de Rihanna y Beyoncé.

—No ahora Sesshoumaru, después —le dije en tono serio evitando «esa» plática.

—¡No es justo Kanna! Este juego te beneficia —reclamó Hotaru.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo en un puchero—. El beneficiado es Haku, mira sus brazotes y sus piernotas —por ser el mayor obviamente era el más alto superando a sus hermanos por una buena distancia, Kanna quien era la más pequeña ni estirándose desde su pierna izquierda hasta su brazo derecho alcanzaba algunos círculos.

Sesshoumaru y yo reímos como si estuviésemos prestando toda la atención, aunque no era así completamente.

—Nunca puedes hacerlo Kagome, y el tiempo se me agota —tragué con dificultad y, por disimular ante mis hijos no hice el menor intento por quitarme el brazo que pasaba por mis hombros, a pesar de que últimamente sentía demasiada carga cuando él me abrazaba.

No dije nada, quise refutarle su comentario, pero sabía que era mi culpa estar aplazando esa conversación, siempre me acostaba antes que él lo hiciera y en ocasiones fingía estar dormida para evitar hablar con él y generalmente estaba rodeada de nuestros hijos para no darle ninguna oportunidad.

—Estoy a unos días de ser demandado Kagome y necesito contarte toda la verdad.

Afuera estaba helado, la alerta afortunadamente había pasado, no había caído más de 1 metro de nieve, era bastante, pero no como lo habían pronosticado.

—Los niños.

—Se enterarán también y no deseo que lo hagan por los estúpidos medios.

—¿R-Rin? —pregunté intentando sonreír, mis labios junto a mis mejillas temblaron.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? —Kanna se cayó, Souta le siguió llevándose con él a Hotaru quien también intentó que Haku perdiera, pero ante una buena maniobra, salió bien librado ganando el juego.

—¡Revancha! —gritaron los otros 3 exigiéndole a Haku que continuarán jugando.

—¡Loooooosers! —les gritó haciendo una L en su frente corriendo alrededor de los sillones mientras los otros lo seguían para atraparle y darle su merecido.

—¡Mamá! —gritó llorando Kanna señalando a su hermano mayor que le hacía burla.

—También debes de saber perder Kanna, él ganó limpiamente.

—¡No! Rechamba —exigió repitiendo la palabra que por primera vez escuchaba de Souta y Hotaru.

—¡Loooooser! —volvió a gritar Haku, acercándosele a ella para burlarse más.

—Hakudoshi —levantó un poco la voz Sesshoumaru a lo cual los 4 se detuvieron observándolo casi conteniendo su respiración, tal parecía que su padre estaba enojado—. También debes de ser un buen ganador.

—Sí papá —aceptó resignado—. ¿En serio quieren la revancha? —los 3 gritaron fuertemente asintiendo. Haku miró el reloj dándose cuenta de que era pasada la hora de dormir para todos.

—Pueden continuar, mañana no hay escuela —aseguró su padre.

—¡Bien! —gritaron los 4 y volvieron a acomodar la pista del twister.

—Rin me demandará por acoso sexual —continuó diciendo en voz baja. No dije nada y pensé en tatuarme mi sonrisa para que mis hijos no notaran que su padre me estaba apuñalando directamente en el corazón.

No quise continuar hablando, no quería saber nada más, lo único que podía sentir era el inmenso dolor que me estaba oprimiendo. Vimos como Kanna bostezó y Hotaru restregó sus ojos.

—Es hora de dormir —les dijo Sesshoumaru.

—Pero papá... —intentó recriminar Souta.

—Ya todos tienen sueño, además nunca es bueno abusar.

Recogieron todo con bastante depresión por dejar sus juegos y cuando subimos los 6 por las gradas, él les dio una buena idea.

—Creo, que nada les puede impedir que realicen una noche de «campo» adentro de la casa.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó entusiasmado Hotaru adelantándose a todos. Sesshoumaru asintió.

—¿Con colchonetas y sábanas para hacer las tiendas de campañas? —Souta se emocionaba con solo pensarlo.

—Y hasta pueden bajar sus lámparas de mesas para simular el fuego —los gemelos gritaron, Haku que era más serio simplemente sonrió ante la idea—. Pueden hacerlo en la habitación de Hakudoshi que es la más grande.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó curiosa la pequeña Kanna, mientras que sus hermanos mayores le explicaban—. ¡Yo también quiero! —dijo emocionada.

Al principio no queríamos, ya que sabíamos que los 3 chicos se ponían bastante intensos con las historias de monstros y terror, pero si algo tenía Kanna era su amor por lo sobrenatural, así que era más probable que ella les diera algún susto a sus hermanos mayores que viceversa.

Armaron las tiendas de campañas con palos de escobas, sillas y algunas mesas, y se metieron dentro de ellas. Sesshoumaru y yo les ayudamos disimulando todo lo que pudimos a pesar de que ambos nos sentíamos incómodos. Al entrar a nuestra propia habitación me senté a la orilla de la cama y me dispuse a decir todo lo que en mi cabeza se arremolinaba.

—¿Des...? —mi voz se quebró dándome cuenta de que todos los chismes eran verdaderos—. ¿Desde hace cuánto te acuestas con ella?

—7 semanas —aseguró sin titubear.

—Es decir, que hace 10 días en la fiesta navideña cuando apestabas a su loción, ¿te revolcaste con ella allí? ¿Antes de que yo llegara?

—No, solo fueron 2 semanas, a la 3ª le dije que no podía continuar porque te amaba y porque nunca te dejaría, pero ella no lo entendió. Su notificación, me llegó la semana pasada.

—¿Y por qué demandarte por acoso sexual? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no hacerlo cuando la dejaste? En el caso que lo hiciste realmente —aseguré en tono irónico.

—Cuando terminé con ella, la reubiqué en otro departamento consciente de que no podía despedirla, pero ella no quería eso, lo único que deseaba es que yo me divorciara de ti o de lo contrario ella misma vendría a decirte lo que pasaba entre nosotros dos.

Puse mis codos sobre mis muslos y llevé mis dedos a mi frente restregándola con desesperación.

—Me comenzó a chantajear, me aseguró que te diría cosas que nunca pasaron entre los dos, obviamente le creerías más que a mí, que solo te lo afirmaría después de su confesión.

—¿Todo esto es mi culpa no?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que ustedes los hombres si no consiguen satisfacer sus apetitos sexuales en casa lo consiguen afuera.

—No he dicho eso Kagome.

—¡No hace falta! —grité mordiéndome los labios, temía que los niños nos podrían escuchar—. No lo has dicho con palabras, sino con actos.

—No ha sido solo tu culpa, también fue mía —aseguró sentándose a mi lado.

Él y yo no hemos tenido relaciones en más de 8 meses, intento recordar cuando fue que me dijo que había entrevistado a esa pequeña zorra, pero no lo puedo hacer, aunque no lo quiera aceptar sé que es mi culpa porque dejé de prestarle atención, no sabía si se rasuraba o no, si sus camisas estaban sucias o limpias, si iba de traje o inclusive si iba de pantalón de corto, en lo único que he pensado ha sido en mi trabajo y en mis hijos, a tal extremo que por las noches cansada en nuestra cama, cuando él me abrazaba insinuándome algo, me hacía la dormida, no tenía ganas de nada.

La cama se enfrió a tal punto que ni colocando una fogata encima de ella conseguiríamos algo de calor ¿cómo pasó? ¿En qué momento sucedió? Yo tenía 33 y él 36, no es que estemos acabados ni que tampoco tengamos que pensar en un futuro tomados de las manos, ambos tenemos deseos, yo los he tenido, pero al verme al espejo con mi figura destrozada, estrías por mis glúteos, pechos y estómago ocasionados por mis 4 embarazos y encima mi cesárea por Kanna, lo único que me tocaba era satisfacerme yo sola en la intimidad del baño.

—Los abogados están tratando de solucionar esto «bajo la mesa», pero ha dicho que antes de terminar este año todos conocerán la verdad de cómo la traté y hasta qué punto fui capaz de llegar para hacerle perder su humanidad y humillarla por completo.

—¿Es cierto?

—No lo sé. Simplemente caí en su juego con un imbécil. Me acosté con ella creyendo que sería una tan sola vez y...

—¿Y qué?

—Y todo resultó un fiasco.

—¿Y qué Sesshoumaru? No era eso lo que ibas a decirme.

—Kagome, déjalo.

—¡¿Y qué?! —exigí con desesperación—. ¿Creerías que te enamorarías y me dejarías? ¿Qué la podrías conservar como tu amante durante mucho tiempo? ¿Qué solo te la cogerías y ya? ¡¿Y qué Sesshoumaru?!

—¡Y todo fue un grave error de mi parte! —me aceptó arrodillándose ante mí—. Te he dañado, estoy a punto de dañar a mis hijos, a nuestra familia, y todo por una zorra que solo vio una oportunidad y la aprovechó. Soy un imbécil, lo reconozco Kagome, pero créeme que nunca, créeme cuando te lo digo Kagome, nunca, nada de esto fue planificado, no te he dejado de amar, no has dejado de ser la única para mí.

—¿La única? —me mofé con esa palabra—. No soy la única, y lo que más me duele, es que siempre lo sospeché desde que te dije «sí» por primera vez.

—Kagome, nunca te he faltado yo siempre...

—Para mí Sesshoumaru Taisho —lo interrumpí no queriendo escuchar que siempre me ha sido fiel excepto por esta ocasión, porque ya no creería en nada de lo que me dijera—, a partir de este momento toda nuestra relación ha sido una mentira —le acepté con dolor soltándome de sus manos que quemaban mi espíritu y me levanté—. Me has traicionado, has destrozado mi mundo y todo ¿por qué? ¿Por sexo? O por sentir que alguien más te desea...

Aseguré sonriendo con la última frase ¿sería solo una venganza, un simple desquite, el golpe final si se lo dijera? Me burlé en mi interior con toda la situación.

—¿Pensabas decírmelo en algún momento, si ella no estuviese a punto de demandarte y divulgarle al mundo la basura que eres?

—No. Te hubiera hecho daño por alguien que no importa y por algo que tampoco me importó.

Me senté nuevamente a su lado, todo estaba deshecho, no solo por su parte si no por la mía también, estábamos tan rotos y las piezas tan destrozadas que sería difícil volverlas a juntar llevando una vida normal.

—¿Po-Podrás perdonarme Kagome? ¿por favor? —su voz se quebró y vi como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla izquierda. La tomé con mis dedos girándome a él.

—Algún día, es muy probable —le dije sincerándome—, no podría continuar mi vida sintiendo el odio y el rencor que me están quemando el alma en estos momentos por el padre de mis hijos, por el hombre que amé más que a nada en el mundo, pero no sabría decirte «cuándo» podría ser ese día —suspiré levantándome de la cama después de varios minutos de silencio incómodo entre los dos—. Te apoyaré, pondré mi mejor cara si ella continúa con la demanda, podría mentir para que nuestros hijos no conozcan la verdad sino una fabricada por los dos en donde ella pudiera parecer la mala, pero después que eso pase, quiero el divorcio.

Él se levantó detrás de mí, sorprendido y agitado por mi petición.

—Kagome... Por favor, no me lo pidas, no hoy, estoy seguro de que es solo la impresión de la noticia la que... —me giré a él negando de un lado a otro, muy triste al darme cuenta de que algo se quebró entre nosotros dos sin darnos cuenta.

—Nunca más podría confiar en ti nuevamente ¿lo estará haciendo con alguna clienta? ¿Con otra secretaria? De pronto un día me dicen que andas supervisando alguna construcción y te retrasas, lo primero que pensaré es que te estás cogiendo a alguien en el asiento trasero de nuestro auto, en donde yo viajo contigo, en donde tú y yo junto a nuestros hijos hacemos nuestros recorridos familiares, inclusive podrías tener un accidente algún día y yo pensaré que fue tu culpa porque alguna de tus zorras estaba mamándote sin cesar mientras manejabas, o que tú la estabas masturbando o ella a ti, o inclusive solo imaginándome como hablando con alguna de ellas te distraes y pierdes el control.

—Kagome, sé razonable —me pidió—, eso no podría pasar.

—Eso mismo me dijiste cuando te celé la primera vez y todavía éramos novios, hace 13 años ¿por qué no podría pasar lo mismo cuando cumplas 40, 45 o inclusive 50? ¿Crees que a esa edad podré soportar este dolor? ¿Crees que podría vivir todo este tiempo pensando si me dices la verdad?

—Me conoces Kagome, la cagué ¡Sí! Y mucho, pero sabes que sé reconocer mis errores y que aprendo de ellos.

—Podrías aprender a que la siguiente no te chantajee.

Él no dijo nada, no sé si se quedó callado porque quizás tenía razón y no quería dármela o porque ya ese encontraba desesperado.

—¿Podrías perdonarme... —le dije acercándome a él—, si te dijera que desde hace unos días un hombre me hizo el amor? —vi como contuvo su respiración—. ¿Cómo ese hombre abrió mis piernas, me lamió por completo y me masturbó hasta hacerme llegar una y otra vez? ¿Me perdonarías el hecho que fue su nombre el que grité suplicando porque me cogiera con su enorme, dura y lubricada verga que se excitaba por verme a su disposición? —le pregunté lentamente susurrando muy cerca de su oído.

—¡Basta Kagome!

—¿Me podrías perdonar que me haya hincado ante él, llevando a mi boca su dura verga una y otra vez hasta que se corrió y yo me tragué por completo su semen? ¿Podrías dormir junto a mí todos los días sabiendo que he cogido con él de todas las formas en que nosotros dos lo hemos hecho, y más?

—¡Por favor! —gritó desesperado separándose de mí a punto de llorar intentando indagar si todo lo que le he dicho era cierto o si tan solo lo estaba inventando—. Basta... Kagome... por favor.

—Tienes tu respuesta Sesshoumaru —me di la vuelta volviéndome una mujer fría y sin sentimientos.

Antes de llegar al cuarto de baño me volví a él para darle mi ultimátum.

—Sería bueno que te fueras a dormir al cuarto de los niños para hacer el camping con ellos, aprovechando de cuidar a Kanna, no quiero que venga en la madrugada llorando porque tiene pesadillas por los cuentos de terror de sus hermanos.

—Kagome... —intentó decirme algo, pero ya no quería escucharlo.

—Ellos son lo único que me importa en este mundo Sesshoumaru, por favor renuncia a ellos y entrégame la custodia total junto a la casa para que los 5 podamos vivir juntos, no te prohibiré que los veas, ni tampoco que estemos juntos para las festividades, después de todo son tus hijos también; el resto, no me interesa, ni tu dinero, ni la empresa, ni nada, con mi trabajo tengo suficiente y más.

Cerré la puerta del baño y me encerré esperando a que él saliera para darme una ducha y quedarme llorando en la cama en la cual algún día fuimos felices hasta el amanecer.


	12. Ojo por ojo, diente

¡Chicas! ¿Saben lo que sus comentarios significan para mí? ¡TODO! ¡Absolutamente todo! Lo he dicho y lo repito, este no es un fic para nada convencional, como dicen muchas es tan real que a veces duele, por eso me encanta que me sigan y me dejen sus comentarios, eso me hace querer seguir escribiendo y créanme, este fic simplemente fluye, no pienso, solamente escribo y así que espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

 **Faby Sama** : OHHH mi querida amiga... jajajaja lo sé... he creado un personaje tan odioso así como lo es Izayoi o Irasue en el oscuro secreto. Y bueno, esto creo que sera de los últimos flashback que hemos tenido, ya que nos aclara realmente que fue lo que sucedió, a veces las decisiones no son las más lógica, probablemente solo son más cómodas, llenas de temor. En fin, me alegro que el capítulo te haya gustado, y que el fic lo siga haciendo. Me tardé un poco más pero sigo cumpliendo 1 actualización por semana (aunque no diga que día) **Naoki Caos** : jajajaja amiga! cuando pusiste prra en wattpad por eso me quedé... ¿Naoki? ¿eres tú? jajajajaja.

 **mimato bombon kou** : pues me encantó la decisión de Kagome, su entereza, no humillarse ni nada, eso puedo decir que sí me gustó. **Dollchuu** : creo que ambos se dieron por vencido :C fue una tristeza, pero nunca es tarde para enmendar errores... **angelsounanimo** : te agradezco tu comentario, la verdad es que yo sé... he hecho una Rin odiosa y muy necesitada, pero bueno, es mi versión de una amante que por muy bonita que pueda ser, cuando se ponen en ese plan, en ¡odiosa!

 **Kagome de Taisho:** wooow! cuando regresas, lo haces en serio! Sí fue largo tu comentario, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo fue, inclusive me quedé con ganas de seguirte leyendo, eres demasiado para mi ego, creo que este ha sido un bonito regalo de navidad de tu parte. Y bueno, yo sé que este fic he hecho que odien a cierta personita, pero como dije, para mí ella fue la representación perfecta de una amante, una mujer muy bonita por quien un hombre perdería fácilmente la cabeza, pero insegura y con baja auto estima, alguien que puede aceptar migas y no darse su lugar, y creo que sí, les darán muchos problemas después de tantos gozos, las cosas no se ponen mejor pero ahora ya no solo serán uno por su lado, sino que serán dos luchando en una sola dirección. A veces, tenemos que perder lo que más amamos para darnos cuenta de lo que realmente teníamos, triste realidad pero cierta. Y bueno, no creo que haya mucho que leer, estuve inactiva casi 2 años, lo único fue poder actualizar dos capítulos del oscuro secreto y terminar el dios Demonio, espero tener mejor suerte este año con mi inspiración. Así que gracias amiga por haberte tomado tu tiempo de leer ambos fics y de dejarme comentarios tan hermosos en cada uno.

PD: Esta será mi última actualización de este año, espero regresar a 1 capítulo por día para la primera semana de enero y así poder terminar este fic como el yaoi también, los drabbles continuarán. Saludos a todas y cada una y les deseo unas ¡felices fiestas! Un abrazo a la distancia mis queridas amigas y lectoras.

* * *

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Disclaimer 3: Esta es una historia Sesshome, así que si no son fanáticos **no la lean** , ¡simple! Cada uno está en el derecho de elegir las parejas que más nos gusten (ya sea para leer o escribir), así que evítense el odio visceral contra mí (y contra el fandom) y háganse un favor alejándose de este fic.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Capítulo 12**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ojo por ojo, diente...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Sesshoumaru POV.**

Kikyo, junto a mi hermano, que tenían un despacho de abogados, me ayudaron a disuadir a Rin de la demanda y al enterarse de mi divorcio con Kagome, ella inclusive aceptó retirarla. Cuando se presentó en el estacionamiento suplicándome que regresara con ella, prácticamente le pedí a los de seguridad que se encargaran de sacarla, yo no tenía nada que hablar o discutir con ella.

A nuestros hijos le dijimos, que su madre y yo teníamos algunas dificultades y que por el bien de todos habíamos decidido separarnos, Kanna no lo entendió porque estaba muy pequeña, los gemelos estaban confundidos y Haku simplemente optó por el silencio.

Me mudé a un apartamento que compré, estaba cerca de la fábrica, Kagome estaba cumpliendo su promesa, yo podía llegar cuántas veces quisiera a la casa y estar con mis hijos, inclusive había llegado a recogerlos al colegio para que se fueran conmigo a mi oficina y tenerlos todo el tiempo que pudiera a mi lado, pero la soledad por las noches me estaba matando.

No sé qué momento decidí nuevamente aceptar que Rin estuviera a mi lado, tal vez era el temor de quedarme solo o quizás ella era mi propia debilidad. Le dije a Kagome que empezaría una relación con ella, mi exesposa solo se rio y dejó de hablarme, claro que podía entender su reacción, aunque hubiese preferido que me reclamara, tal vez de esa manera yo también hubiera reaccionado diciéndole que todavía la amaba, pero ¿cómo podría quererme si estaba con mi amante? Tal vez lo más fácil era quedarme al lado de Rin, aunque fuese solo por una compañía.

El divorcio se había firmado 6 meses atrás, uno rápido sin complicaciones porque los dos aceptamos por completo nuestras mutuas demandas, pero sus palabras de aquella noche cuando le confesé todo, todavía seguían taladrándome cada parte de mi cerebro, ¿habría sido capaz de engañarme también? ¿tendría algún derecho de reclamarle si fuese así? ¿o solamente dijo esas cosas para lastimarme?

Hasta el momento, no sabía que estuviera viéndose con alguien, según mis hijos se había dedicado por completo a su empresa de moda y la verdad es que sus actos decían más que mil palabras, su marca estaba siendo muy reconocida cada vez más, se estaba expandiendo e inclusive pensaba en abrir un salón de belleza y SPA para completar el servicio, no la habían visto con nadie, excepto con Bankotsu ¿podría haber sido él?

—¿Sabes de lo que me enteré? —estaba en el apartamento de Rin viendo mi tableta y leyendo un contrato, ella salía desnuda del baño con una toalla en su cabeza, no podía negar que era sumamente hermosa y bastante atractiva, pero aun solo con verla no me estimulaba por completo.

—¿De qué? —dije con desgano sin quitar la vista del aparato.

—Al parecer Kagome y su socio han estado teniendo un amorío desde hace tiempo —solté mi tableta dejándola a un lado de la cama.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Como lo oyes. No sé cómo ella puede reclamarte que estuviste conmigo si ella hizo exactamente lo mismo —me levanté desesperado por sus palabras agarrándola por sus antebrazos sin darme cuenta.

—¿Quién te dijo eso Rin? ¿Cuándo lo escuchaste?

—Solo... lo escuché... Sesshoumaru... suéltame, me haces daño —hasta cuando ella me reclamó reflejando dolor en sus palabras me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que la solté negando de un lado a otro, ¿por qué tendría que afectarme tanto? Aunque ¿cómo no podría hacerlo?

Me di la media vuelta agarrando mi pantalón y mi camisa para vestirme en el salón.

—¡¿A dónde vas?! Son las 10 de la noche.

—Me voy a mi casa.

—Espérame, solo me tardaré un minuto —me acerqué a ella acariciando suavemente su rostro.

—No te quiero conmigo Rin, quiero estar solo.

—¿Cuánto... tiempo? ¿Nos veremos mañana? —preguntó con sus ojos brillosos.

—Si es para siempre sería mejor.

—¡No puedes terminar conmigo Sessh! ¡No puedes! —gritó llorando.

—Nunca debimos de regresar en primer lugar.

—Ella te dejó, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡No te quiere a su lado! Ni siquiera luchó por ti, yo siempre lo he hecho, te amo y podría darte...

—¿Qué? ¿Una familia?

—Sí —sus ojos brillosos me indicaban que me quería a su lado, pero realmente ese no era mi deseo.

—Tengo una.

—Podríamos empezar otra.

—Sería imposible.

—¡Claro que no! Estoy dispuesta a...

—Rin —la tomé agarrando sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los míos de la manera más delicada que pude—. Cuando Kagome me pidió el divorcio y durante nuestra primera semana juntos, me hice la vasectomía, no podré volver a tener hijos, aunque lo desee.

—Tú... ¿qué?

—No quiero más hijos Rin.

—No puedes... —dijo confusamente separándose de mí—... pero yo...

—Rin... mi familia son Kagome y mis hijos, ya traicioné a la primera y no pienso traicionar a los segundos —le di un beso en su mejilla izquierda y salí de su apartamento.

Ella no me habló en una semana, pensé que liberándome de su maldición podría regresar a buscar a Kagome, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ella siempre tenía una excusa para no estar cerca o quedarnos solos. Al final opté por algo muy sencillo, hice una cita con Bankotsu y nos reunimos en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la fábrica de Kagome, tenía que salir de dudas y era mejor enfrentar al tipo cara a cara.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó sentándose frente a mí pidiendo un café—. ¿A qué se debe a que tengas el honor de mi presencia?

—¿Te has acostado con Kagome? ¿Has sido su amante?

—¡Vaya! Sí que eres directo.

—No me gusta perder el tiempo.

—Sin embargo, le hiciste perder mucho a Kagome.

—¿Son amigos desde hace tiempo reuniéndose a tomar té todas las tardes? O es que ¿acaso se hacen trencitas y luego juegan a la botella en sus noches de pijamadas? —me burlé, pero el solo decir aquello e imaginármelos juntos en la cama hizo que un dolor de estómago apareciera de la nada.

—Pues si a botella te refieres a otro... artefacto... es probable —sonrió con tanta autosuficiencia que quise partirle su sonrisa al instante.

—¿Te estás acostando con ella?

—Kagome no es una mujer a la que quieras tener por amante.

—Dilo de una puta vez Bankotsu.

—Actualmente, no nos hemos acostado.

—¿Y cuando todavía estábamos casados?

—No me gustan los chismes Sesshoumaru —se levantó—, si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo con ella directamente y cualquier cosa que ella te asegure yo la respaldaré.

—¿A qué te refieres? —me levanté también evitando que se retirara.

—A que, si ella dice que no, te aseguraré que nunca la he tocado ni tampoco la he deseado, pero si dice que sí, te diré que ha sido la mujer más hermosa y exquisita que he tenido en mi cama, y sabrás que no miento porque también has probado de ese delicioso y dulce manjar —lo último lo dijo saboreando uno de sus dedos, como si éste estuviese tan húmedo por los jugos de Kagome.

Me volví loco y sin pensarlo siquiera le solté un puñetazo rompiéndole instantáneamente la ceja izquierda, los guardias de seguridad me agarraron y me tiraron del lugar. Antes de salir, por medio de las ventanas vi cómo hizo una V con sus dedos pasando su lengua en medio de ellos, la manera en que lo realizó fue tan obscena que al instante supe que todo era cierto, Kagome y él se habían acostado aun cuando estábamos casados.

En ese momento entendí todo lo que le hice a Kagome, ¿cómo podría volverla a ver cuando ella también había destrozado mi corazón? ¿Cómo le pediría una segunda oportunidad?

Nunca le dije nada y guardé en mi corazón aquel momento, imaginé que también Bankotsu se lo calló por algún motivo que nunca entendí, hubiese sido una buena excusa para ponerme en mal con ella, pero nunca me reclamó nada.

Durante las siguientes semanas nadie supo realmente que Rin y yo habíamos terminado, pero cuando me enteré de que Kagome empezó a salir con Bankotsu entendí que ella nunca regresaría conmigo, mis esperanzas se habían deshecho, aunque sabía que no debía de guardar ninguna. Tal vez, eso fue lo que me impulsó a regresar con Rin, con la condición de que nunca insistiría en tener familia que si quería tenerla era mejor que se buscara a otro hombre, viviríamos juntos, pero ella no se desharía de su departamento y finalmente nunca la antepondría a mis hijos, ellos siempre serían una prioridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¿Podremos sobrevivir?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He intentado buscar en cada uno de los hospitales ayuda para poder conseguir el donante para mi hija, aunque siendo un órgano tan importante, no es nada fácil. Estamos en el tope de la lista de espera, y aunque suene difícil aceptarlo realmente lo único que estamos haciendo es esperar a que alguien tenga un accidente tan grave que le sea imposible sobrevivir, pero que su corazón se encuentre sano para que mi hija pueda obtenerlo y así vivir.

Inuyasha, mi hermano, tiene contactos con médicos en Hong Kong, a donde vive, también está haciendo su parte por ayudarnos. Mis padres han regresado de su viaje por Europa para estar con nosotros, realmente no sé qué haría si no tuviera a mi familia apoyándonos en este momento tan difícil.

El teléfono me suena, lo veo esperanzado para poder encontrar las mejores noticias, pero veo con tristeza y hasta con cierto desgano que es Rin, por décima vez, así que decido responderle.

—Rin, lo siento, pero no puedo hablar en estos momentos.

—Lo siento... yo... lo siento... me prometí que no lo haría... pero... lo siento Sesshoumaru...

Solo son sus sollozos los que escucho y al instante la llamada se corta, no deseo pensar que Rin podría hacer una locura, imagino que solo es un intento por llamar mi atención, pero no deseo correr ningún riesgo.

Le envío un mensaje a mi asistente: Kohaku Yamashita. Después de mis problemas con Rin y antes de que ella insistiera en que me demandaría por acoso cambié a mi asistente, es también de la edad de Rin y aunque no fue el mejor de su clase, es bastante eficiente, aprende con mucha facilidad e inclusive mejora mi productividad, con lo cual una vez más puedo confirmar que una nota de un aula no define al estudiante.

Le pido que vaya a su apartamento y si no la encuentra, entonces que vaya al mío.

Bajo hasta el primer piso buscando un refugio entre tantos problemas y me encuentro que Kagome está con Bankotsu en la sala de espera, me apoyo contra la pared escondiéndome para poderlos escuchar.

A medida los escucho mi corazón se acelera, ¿Rin ha estado en contacto con Bankotsu? ¿por qué lo haría? ¿con qué propósito? No deseo creer que ella lo ha estado haciendo con la intención de conocer cuáles son las intenciones de Kagome, de saber si ella y yo seguimos separados, de indagar sobre sus sentimientos.

Kagome le dice a Bankotsu que no está segura si ella y yo regresaremos, eso me duele, hemos acordado que así sería, aunque creo que yo he sido el único que he puesto los sentimientos sobre la mesa y no le he dado oportunidad de decirme lo que realmente siente, ¿qué pasaría si ella me rechaza? ¿Regresaría con Rin? Niego de un lado a otro, porque a diferencia de aquel entonces cuando no luché por mi decisión de quedarme con mi esposa y aceptar su rechazo ante mi traición, esta vez será distinto, pero Bankotsu se empieza a exasperar tomándola por sus brazos así que decido salir de mi escondite para protegerla.

—Suéltala Bankotsu —le ordeno con autoridad, los dos vuelven a verme, él ni siquiera cambia los gestos de su rostro, mientras que ella se sorprende al verme.

—Sesshou...maru...

—¿Si no qué? ¿Otra vez emplearás la violencia como lo hiciste hace tiempo? —Kagome vuelve a verme extrañada confirmándome que ella desconocía aquel encuentro que tuvimos con su amante.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer, pero no te permitiré que le hagas daño a mi esposa.

—Ex —recalca sin soltarla, así que me acerco obligándolo a que lo haga e interponiéndome entre ellos dos.

—Solo porque lo dictamina un papel, porque en nuestros sentimientos todavía lo somos.

—¡Bravo! ¡Pero que poético! —se burla aplaudiendo lentamente—. ¿También creías eso cuando te cogías a Rin o solo lo creías cuando estabas en la cama con Kagome apestando al perfume de otra?

Cuando lo dice es como si un ácido me fuera corroyendo desde adentro derritiendo cada partícula de mi ser, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo agarro del cuello de la camisa empujándolo hasta una pared. Unos guardias de seguridad se acercan a nosotros, alguien los ha llamado al ver nuestro altercado y lo menos que necesito es que me saquen del hospital.

Así que lo suelto bufando y burlándome de él.

—Nunca valdrás la pena —lo digo con desprecio viéndolo de arriba abajo—. Probablemente seas bueno para coger y seducir a las mujeres, pero a la larga ellas no quieren al ave de paso, necesitan un verdadero hombre que se quede a pesar de todo.

—«A pesar de todo», ¿dices? ¡¿«A pesar de todo»?! —al ver el ofuscamiento que mis palabras le provocan los guardias se nos acercan más.

—Si no se tranquilizan, entonces tendremos que pedirles que se retiren —nos advierte uno.

—Si tienen alguna diferencia, vayan a arreglarlas a otro lado, ¡esto es un hospital! Si no tienen respeto por el lugar, por lo menos tengan la decencia de ser empáticos con el resto de las personas que sí están sufriendo.

—Bankotsu —interviene Kagome colocándose en medio de los dos—, por favor... en este momento mi prioridad es Kanna...

—¿ _Tu prioridad es Kanna_? ¿Prioridad mientras te revuelcas con ese tipo? ¿Quieres convertirte en la amante del hombre que te engañó y te hizo sufrir?

—¡Imbécil! —le grito perdiendo por completo mi cordura abalanzándomele para darle un golpe en la quijada el cual lo hace rebotar en la pared y caer al suelo sobre su culo, los guardias me agarran por detrás impidiendo que me mueva.

—¡Basta! ¡Lárguense los dos! —nos dice uno de ellos.

—¡No puedo! —aseguro con firmeza—. Mi hija está en la UCIN de este hospital, este hombre es quien debe de irse, no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

—¡Eso lo hubiese pensado antes de quebrantar la paz de este lugar! —me grita el otro de los guardias sacándome de la sala de espera.

Veo cómo Kagome lo ayuda a levantarse, pero él le rechaza la mano muy molesto. La señala con el dedo diciéndole algo que no sé qué es, uno de los guardias se queda con él para evitar que no nos encontremos afuera.

—Si quiere beber un té, fumarse un cigarrillo o hasta una planta completa con tal de tranquilizar sus nervios, lo dejaré en paz —me advierte el guardia que está sumamente molesto dejándome a un lado de una máquina de café cerca de la cafetería, mientras veo que el otro escolta a Bankotsu fuera del hospital—. Solo porque es su hija quien está hospitalizada dejaré que se quede, si sucede una vez le pediré al director del hospital que lo multe por infringir la paz de este hospital y que le prohíba la entrada y no me importará que no esté al lado de su hija en algún momento crítico, porque **esa** , _señor,_ debería de ser la prioridad en la que usted debe de pensar.

Me paso la mano por la frente frustrado por lo que acaba de pasar, ¿por qué siempre pierdo mi entereza cuando estoy con Bankotsu? Creo que soy yo el imbécil.

—Tampoco te he dejado de amar.

Escucho la voz quebrada de Kagome a mi espalda volteándome inmediatamente, ¿habré escuchado bien?

—¿Qué?

—Tampoco te he dejado de amar —sus lágrimas empiezan a recorrer sus sonrosadas mejillas e intento acercarme para abrazarla, pero ella me detiene negando de un lado a otro.

—Si me abrazas, no... podré continuar...

—Sé porque me duelen esas palabras de ese idiota Kagome, lo sé a la perfección —me sincero—. ¿Por qué te hice pasar por todo eso? ¡No lo entiendo! Lo teníamos todo, yo, lo tenía todo contigo y por una estupidez...

—Sesshoumaru... yo... —me interrumpe llorando más—... sé que no debo decírtelo... pero al mismo tiempo sé que debo de hacerlo... ¿cómo puedo pedirte honestidad si yo no lo soy contigo?

Mi corazón me empieza a doler, ¿está por decirme lo que creo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —ella niega dándose la media vuelta para irse, pero luego regresa.

—No sé... no sé si pueda...

—¿El qué? ¿regresar conmigo? ¿dejarlo a él?

—¡No lo sé!

—¿Lo amas? —ella se queda callada, sus gestos no me indican nada, no sé qué es lo que está pensando, en otra época podía adivinar a la perfección cuáles eran sus pensamientos, pero hoy no sé que es lo que está pensando.

—Te amo a ti, pero a él...

—¿También lo amas?

—No como a ti —sus palabras hacen que inclusive mis piernas flaqueen, me doy la media vuelta herido por ellas para tomar todo el aire que puedo y regreso para acogerla entre mis brazos.

—Aunque ese idiota también esté en tu corazón, te prometo —niego—, te juro que volveré a ganarme ese único puesto, y aunque me tome la vida entera, me disculparé cada día por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir.

—Sesshou...maru... —gime en mi pecho llorando desconsoladamente y aferrándose más a mi cuerpo—. Lo siento... lo siento...

—Tú no eres quien debe de disculparse Kagome —ella asiente.

—Sí... sí debo... porque yo también... —me separo de ella tomando su rostro entre mis manos para darle en un beso en sus labios.

—No importa el pasado Kagome, para mí...

—Yo también... te engañé con Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru... —mi cuerpo entero se contrae y mi mente me hace recordar instantáneamente aquellas palabras que ella me dijo cuando le confesé lo de Rin.

—Creo... que lo sabía... solo que... no quería aceptarlo —confieso con dolor.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo?

—Probablemente como tú ya sabías lo de Rin... presentimientos, chismes... y esa sensación que no te deja en paz porque sabes que, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, eso que tanto te molesta podría ser verdad.

—¿Desde cuándo...?

—Casi cuando nos divorciamos —ella deja caer su frente sobre mi pecho.

—Somos un caso perdido, ¿verdad? —me río con ese comentario.

—Pero si podemos superar esto Kagome —la separo de mí tomándola con ternura por sus antebrazos—, estoy seguro de que nada nos volverá a separar en el futuro, lo único que nos quedará será hacernos más fuerte y solidificar nuestra relación.

—¿No te importa?

—¿El qué?

—Que... Bankotsu y yo...

—Mentiría si te dijera que no me importa, porque ¡mierda Kagome! Duele como si estuvieran miles de alfileres clavándose en mi piel, pero entonces también entiendo lo que te hice sufrir con mi falta, pero eso solo me hace reafirmarte lo que te he dicho: no importa lo que haya pasado, te quiero siempre a mi lado.

—¡Oh Sesshoumaru! —a pesar de sus lágrimas, su gesto cambia de tristeza a uno de alegría y la vuelvo a besar.

Nuestras lenguas se encuentran en un choque bestial y aunque nuestras salivas se mezclan con lo salado de sus lágrimas es un sabor que me sabe a cielo, porque sé que nada será fácil, nos hemos quebrado mutuamente, pero después de tanto tiempo estamos al lado del otro, y si algo tan fuerte no nos ha podido separar para siempre, entonces nada de lo que venga lo hará.

Bajo mis manos por su cintura acariciándola con lujuria.

—Nunca serás mi amante —le aseguro separándola de mí—, siempre has sido mi amiga, mi novia, mi esposa, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos y aunque no lo creas, la única mujer a quien le he entregado mi corazón.

La vuelvo a besar y de pronto escuchamos como alguien a nuestras espaldas aclara su garganta de manera tan obvia que nos separamos como dos adolescentes que estaban escondiendo un noviazgo de sus padres.

—Mamá... —al momento de escuchar la voz de Hakudoshi ambos nos avergonzamos, nuestras manos que están entrelazadas ella intenta separarlas, pero hay algo muy cierto en todo lo que he dicho, ella nunca será mi amante, esa mujer con la que solo puedo salir a ciertos lugares para que nadie nos vea, al contrario ella siempre estará a mi lado luciendo lo que es, así que le impido que deshaga ese nudo que por el momento une nuestros cuerpos.

—Haku... —dice temblando, pero desiste de separarse de mí, pero los ojos de nuestro hijo cambian, sé que al principio ha demostrado sorpresa disfrazado en una fachada de ecuanimidad, pero al instante transforman al escuchar hablar a su madre.

—Kanna acaba de tener un paro...


	13. Espera

Que me alegra leer esos comentarios tan animados, gracias chicas, la verdad no pensé que a nadie le gustaría, pero cada uno de sus comentarios me han inspirado y bueno... adelanté como nunca en un fic, todo iba fluyendo sencillamente las palabras se iban acomodando, era como ir redactando algo que me estaban diciendo, quizás también sea porque me metí en el fic demasiado.

En fin, sin más, les dejo el capítulo de la semana y espero regresar el miércoles o el sábado con el siguiente capítulo y así cumplirles con los capítulos dobles que prometí la semana pasada.

Y si recibo mas coments, me entusiasmaré más y tal vez escribo más rápido :D

 **Naoki Caos** : ¿por qué eres de lo peor? **mimato bombon kou** : es correcto, él siempre lo supo y probablemente fue uno de sus motivos para quedarse con Rin, la verdad a veces no hay explicaciones lógicas para los actos que hacemos.

 **Dollchuu** : primero que nada, ¿cómo demonios comentaste el capítulo 13 si no lo he subido? jajajaja qué raro estuvo eso. Bueno, dejando eso atrás, te agradezco tu triple comentario y que te hayas actualizado con el fic, creo que el final del 12 sí estuvo impactante, es como cuando siempre andas alerta a todo y justo en ese momento que bajas la guardia es cuando sucede lo que más temía... es ¡horrible! Pero bueno, me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el fic.

 **Faby Sama** : jajajajaja bueno, creo que ese final casi nadie se lo esperaba, a decir verdad, pero es como parte de la evolución de la enfermedad... qué triste no? Pero bueno, creo que la vasectomía se la hizo porque no pensó tener otra oportunidad con Kagome, y creo que los dos pues... se acomodaron.  
Y respecto a tu opinion: "Hay parejas que pueden llegar a ser tan tontas", y lo peor que me gustaría decir que esto solo es una historia, un fic, algo que sale de mi imaginación como un unicornio alado, pero no, es algo que pasa y ¡a diario! y qué rabia me da... es que dan ganas de arrancarles los g3nit l3s ¿no crees? pero bueno... por lo menos en esta ocasión se dieron otra oportunidad.  
Nos leemos en el siguiente amiga.

 **Kagome de Taisho** : uuuffff... bueno... tu sigue explayandote mi querida amiga, no sé si podré hacer lo mismo porque bueno, me sale más larga la respuesta que el fic jajajaja  
Creo que es bueno eso de desaparecer de todos lados, ves otras perspectivas y ordenas ideas, yo igual siento que no he vuelto del todo, pero creo que ya estoy mejor.  
Por dios! Es que tu... ¡¿qué diablos?! que te tengo agregada en mi dropbox y lees mis fics antes que los publique? jajaja porque ese sentimiento es el de Rin, es un poco de lástima! es como ¿por qué no te valoras niña?!  
Y no, sí se hizo la vasectomía, aunque es algo que Kagome no lo sabe todavía. Y coincido, la actitud de Sesshoumaru fue lo peor, pensar con el amiguillo de abajo, hoy en día, más con las redes sociales, es con lo único que piensas. POr eso hay un chiste de un padre que está casando a una pareja y les dice: "prometen ser fieles... en facebook y en cualquier red social"  
Y tienes toda la razón, todavía falta la parte de perdonarse, de querer estar realmente juntos pase lo que pase... pero bueno... lo veremos en los próximos porque espero que vengan intensos.  
Se te quiere amiga y gracias, de verdad GRACIAS por este RW.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Disclaimer 3: Esta es una historia Sesshome, así que si no son fanáticos **no la lean** , ¡simple! Cada uno está en el derecho de elegir las parejas que más nos gusten (ya sea para leer o escribir), así que evítense el odio visceral contra mí (y contra el fandom) y háganse un favor alejándose de este fic.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Capítulo 13**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Espera.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La voz de Haku nos vuelve a nuestra realidad, una que solo queremos que se convierta en un sueño para poder despertar, pero tristemente es algo que debemos de enfrentar.

Sesshoumaru entrelaza su mano con la mía casi arrastrándome por el lugar, no sé ni a dónde me encuentro, mi mente se empieza a esconder tras hermosos recuerdos de mi pequeña, cuando empezó a caminar, la primera vez que conoció los globos no dejaba de perseguirlos, cuando intentó dejar su biberón porque sus hermanos le hacía burla que era una beba y ella decía que ya estaba grande a sus 3 años, frente a ellos bebía de su vasito de entrenamiento, pero cuando nos quedábamos solas me pedía su biberón y a escondidas de todos ella lo disfrutaba.

En el ascensor, me apoyo en el pecho de mi exmarido, no sé si buscando respuestas en mi interior o solamente absorbiendo sus fuerzas, porque las mías han desaparecido desde el momento en que escuché la voz de Haku. Sesshoumaru me abraza dándome pequeños besos en la cabeza.

—Saldremos de esto... ya lo verás... —escucho su voz entre cortada, en toda nuestra existencia juntos, nunca lo he escuchado con una voz tan sombría. Haku solo nos da una mirada de soslayo, supongo que sin entender mucho porqué ambos estamos siendo tan cercanos el uno con el otro.

Cuando finalmente el timbre del ascensor nos anuncia nuestra llegada, empiezo a verlo todo en cámara lenta, como algunas enfermeras van corriendo, unos médicos gritando, algunas personas llorando y afuera de la habitación veo a Irasue, la madre de Sesshoumaru, quien está siendo abrazada por los gemelos a cada lado, mientras que los brazos de su esposo están en sus hombros, y para mi sorpresa, él es quien está llorando desconsoladamente. Mi corazón se para y eso hace que yo lo haga también.

Empiezo a negar de un lado a otro, pero Sesshoumaru me toma más fuerte obligándome a avanzar. Mi respiración se agita, es como si estuviese hiperventilando, ni siquiera está llegando a mis pulmones. Cuando ella nos ve, se suelta de los 3 hombres dirigiéndose a mí, llorando y abrazándome. Todo vuelve a pasar en cámara lenta.

Intenta decirme algo, pero no logro escuchar o entenderla, veo cómo abre su boca emitiendo un sonido, pero es solo eso, un sonido inentendible, Sesshoumaru se adelanta a nosotros entrando a la habitación de nuestra hija y se queda en el marco de la puerta sosteniéndose de ella. Haku, se acerca a mí intentando sostenerme y ayudándome a avanzar junto con su abuela.

¿En alguna ocasión he visto llorar a mi esposo? Claro que lo he visto triste, acongojado y terriblemente arrepentido, pero en ninguna situación he visto que derrame una tan sola lágrima que proviniera desde lo más profundo de su corazón, esta es la primera vez que veo cómo esos dorados ojos se enrojecen volviéndose brillosos para empezar a derramarlas sin parar.

Después de lo que me parece una eternidad, llego junto a él bajo el marco de la puerta, primero observando a mi pequeña tendida en la cama, con sus ojos abiertos intentando respirar lentamente.

—Ka... —intento decir, pero mi voz se corta y me llevo inmediatamente mi mano izquierda a mi boca tapándomela, ¿es cierto? En verdad, ¿es cierto? _¡¿Es...Está... viva?!_

Le retiran el respirador y empieza a toser, quiere hablar, pero no puede, su carita está llena de lágrimas.

—Señor Taisho, señora Higurashi —se dirige a nosotros Suikotsi y yo siento que mi mundo está dando vueltas—... necesito que hablen con ella, que intenten tranquilizarla, yo no puedo hacerlo puesto que no me conoce y...

Sesshoumaru dice algo y me vuelve a ver a mí, pero estoy en blanco.

—Debido al respirador, su tráquea está inflamada, lo que no le permite hablar, es como... como si tuviese un terrible resfriado que la hubiese dejado sin voz.

No sé si he podido entender bien, pero me acerco a mi bebé tomándola de la mano.

—Es...Estarás bien... mi amor... —cuando digo esas primeras palabras empiezo a llorar—. No... —digo moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro sobándole la suya—. No... no intentes hablar. Has estado muy enferma y han tenido... que ponerte un aparato en la garganta, pero no podrás hablar en un tiempo...

Mi niña, mi pequeña bebé empieza a llorar intentando levantarse buscando mis brazos, los cables que tiene por todo el cuerpo se mueven, una aguja la lastima y se empieza a ver cómo la sonda se llena de sangre y eso me alarma.

—Tranquila Kanna —se acerca el médico a ella—, mi nombre es Suikotsu y soy médico, después hablaremos, ¿sí? Si te portas bien, te dejaré comer una gelatina ¿sí? ¿Te gustan las gelatinas? —ella me vuelve a ver como si estuviese pidiendo permiso para poder responder.

—Si no te gustan hija, di que no con la cabeza, y si te gustan solo di que sí.

Ella hace un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza de un lado a otro respondiendo un no, una enfermera se acerca arreglándole la aguja cuando mi niña la ve, empieza a llorar otra vez.

—Entonces, tal vez, ¿te guste el chocolate? ¿Eso te gusta? —mi niña mueve de arriba abajo su cabeza indicando un sí distrayéndose de la acción de la enfermera ya que Suikotsu se interpone entre ambas para que no pueda ver lo que está haciendo la mujer de blanco—. Si te portas bien y cuando estés mejor, tal vez podamos conseguirte un vaso de leche con chocolates y luego algunos chocolates, ¿te gusta el pastel de chocolate?

Vuelve a mover la cabeza respondiendo positivamente.

—Cuando puedas hablar, entonces vamos a ver si podemos darte un flan de chocolate —ella hace una mueca de asco y Suikotsu se empieza a reír—. ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco les tenía fe, ¿a quién en su sano juicio le gustan los flanes? —le pregunta divertido inclusive simulando una arcada—. Pero les di una oportunidad y te lo puedo decir con toda franqueza: ¡son deliciosos! ¿Quieres probarlos Kanna?

Ella vuelve a mover su cabeza intentando sonreír.

—¡Perfecto! Pero para eso tendrás que quedarte quieta y no hablar hasta que te lo indiquemos, ¿puedes hacer eso Kanna? —el médico le levanta la mano indicándole su meñique y acercándosela a ella ayudándola a hacer lo mismo—. Si es una promesa, no hay nada mejor que una de meñiques, ¿no lo crees? —mi Kanna, mi pequeña niña sonríe acercando su dedito al de Suikotsu y cierran el trato.

—Mira enana —se acerca Hotaru enseñándole su unicornio preferido, ella se alegra al verlo y luego lo agarra Souta.

—Finalmente lo encontramos —los vuelvo a ver negando, porque justo el día anterior que ella cayera con su enfermedad ellos se lo habían escondido.

Suikotsu nos hace una señal pidiéndonos de manera discreta que salgamos de la habitación, mientras los gemelos se quedan jugando con ella con su juguete preferido desde que era una bebé.

—¿Qué ha sucedido doctor? —pregunta Sesshoumaru justo al salir, nos quedamos viendo a nuestra pequeña hija a través de la ventana que separa la habitación del pasillo.

—El paro cardio-respiratorio hizo que de alguna manera ella pudiera despertar.

—¿Eso quiere... decir... que estará bien? —él niega ante mi pregunta.

—Señora, la condición de Kanna es bastante delicada, su corazón se ha debilitado demasiado, si no conseguimos uno nuevo...

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda doctor? —lo interrumpe Sesshoumaru completamente acongojado.

—No sabría decirle señor Taisho...

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —vuelve a recalcar ofuscado.

—No lo sé, es imprudente decirlo. Si todo continúa tal y como está antes del infarto, estamos hablando de un par de días, probablemente un mes —cuando lo dice es como si todo mi mundo se pusiera en mis hombros—, si lo ha dañado más...

—¿Menos de un mes?

—Podríamos estar hablando de unas 72 horas —emito un quejido y me tapo la boca empezando a llorar, Sesshoumaru me abraza y siento que mi mundo está por terminar—. Sus demás órganos podrían empezar a descompensarse debido al esfuerzo que supondrá para ellos, sin embargo, como les digo, no puedo asegurar nada. El cuerpo humano aún con todos los avances médicos todavía supone un misterio, así como una persona en buen estado no puede despertar de una anestesia, una que se supondría que no sobreviviría lo hace y con una mejor expectativa de vida.

Sesshoumaru se da la media vuelta conmigo en su pecho pasando su mano por su cabello completamente desesperado y luego me abraza con toda la fuerza que puede.

—Doctor, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer? ¿Alguna máquina a la que podamos conectarla para que sus demás órganos no trabajen más como lo ha dicho? —nos interrumpe mi suegro, Suikotsu lo mira de arriba abajo y luego él niega de un lado a otro.

—No, ¿señor...?

—Inu-No Taisho —se presenta dándole a la mano—, soy el abuelo paterno de Kanna.

—Señor Inu-No, lamentablemente lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. De nuestra parte, le administraremos los medicamentos que sean necesarios para que su cuerpo no se descompense. Así que, si me disculpan, me gustaría llevarme a Kanna para hacerle otros estudios.

Los tres asentimos, pero creo que nuestro pensamiento es el mismo: estamos a punto de perder a Kanna y no podremos hacer nada para evitarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si pudiera ser posible, diría que me he convertido en reloj, inclusive puedo ver los engranajes que le permiten a las agujas moverse de un lado a otro, siento en mi cabeza el tic tac del reloj de la habitación, mi corazón está destrozado esperando por los resultados de Kanna. Sesshoumaru ha estado hablando por teléfono al igual que Inu-No, Irasue está en la cafetería junto a los gemelos y Haku que no han almorzado, todos simplemente estamos esperando por un milagro.

—¿Te pasa algo? —la voz de una pequeña niña que se acerca a mí me hace levantar la cabeza.

—Hola —la saludo con voz maternal limpiando mis lágrimas.

—Hola —me responde el saludo sentándose a mi lado—. Soy Kaede, ¿y tú? —es tan pequeña que creo es inclusive menor que mi Kanna, su baja estatura, su cabello corto hasta los hombros completamente desaliñado, me da la impresión de que nadie ha cuidado de ella, obviamente es una paciente de este hospital porque lleva una bata de patitos y una vía en su mano derecha.

—Me llamo Kagome.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunta apuntando a Kanna que está tranquilamente dormida en la cama.

—Mi hija. Se llama Kanna ¿y tú?

—Kaede. Y tu Kanna ¿se va a morir? —aquella pregunta está tan llena de inocencia y sin ningún toque de malicia, su tono es tan dulce que me rompe el corazón por dos cosas: la primera es el temor que tengo por la salud de mi pequeña y porque es la pregunta que me vengo haciendo desde hace dos días, la segunda es la impresión que me causan sus palabras, ¿cómo es que ella puede saber de la muerte?

—Espero que no —respondo con sinceridad.

—Yo escuché que es probable que yo muera, ¿sabes qué es la muerte Kagome? —pregunta con ingenuidad moviendo sus pequeños piecitos cuando se sienta en el sillón a la par mía.

¿Cómo se lo puedo decir? ¿En dónde habrá podido escuchar algo semejante? Mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos y sin saberlo empiezo a llorar, no es hasta que mis lágrimas tocan mis labios cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando. Así que simplemente camino hasta donde Kanna para acomodarle su flequillo y luego regreso a sentarme junto a ella.

—¿Quién te dijo algo así? —realmente ¿cuántos años podrá tener? Apuesto que podría tener unos 3 por su constitución, pero habla bien así que probablemente tenga 5 igual que Kanna, aunque se ve mucho más madura que mi hija, es bastante delgada y ojerosa, pero con muchos ánimos.

—La hermana Sasha estaba hablando con el hombre de blanco, pero ¿sabes? —pregunta encogiendo sus hombros.

—¿Qué? —le presto toda mi atención.

—Ella dice que es un lugar muy bonito, en donde nuestro Papito del Cielo nos está esperando, ¿y sabes qué nos espera? —pregunta emocionada inclusive sonriendo.

—¿Qué les... espera? —cuando lo digo mi voz se corta, pero ella me toma de la mano intentando animarme al sonreír sinceramente.

—En un graaaaaan jardín, muy verde, muy amplio en donde vamos a poder correr sin que nadie nos regañe —al decirlo se levanta parándose encima del sillón extendiendo sus manos demostrando la grandeza de la que está hablando—. Además, con Él, ya no habrá agujas que duelen —me indica la de Kanna—, así que, si tu hija muere, yo la estaré esperando para jugar con ella y jugaremos mucho, podremos saltar, brincar, gritar y sonreiremos mucho.

Su inocencia me conmueve, pero sus palabras son como agujas que se van clavando en mi corazón haciéndome derramar más lágrimas. Ella se para en el sillón y yo la sostengo para evitar que pueda perder el equilibrio y se golpee.

—Así que ya no llores —me consuela quitándome mis lágrimas con sus pequeñas manitas—. Porque dicen que, si lloras mucho por ella, entonces no podrá llegar con Papá Dios.

—Eres una niña muy valiente Kaede.

—¿Lo crees? —pregunta llena de emoción.

—Sí. Creo que nunca llegaré a ser tan valiente como tú.

—Claro que sí, eres más grande —empieza a reír.

—Pero tu corazón es más grande que el mío, pequeña —primero se queda viéndome como si no entendiera nada de lo que le he dicho, probablemente así sea, pero luego se comienza a reír sentándose en mi regazo.

—¿Sabes algún cuento, Kagome?

—¿Un... cuento?

—¡Sí! —grita emocionada—. Me gustan los cuentos, pero nadie tiene tiempo para leerlos.

—¡Pero niña! ¡Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados! —una señora con un velo que le tapa su cabello, zapatos tipo de enfermera en color negro y traje de dos piezas del mismo color aparece atravesando la puerta—. Señora —se dirige a mí haciéndome una reverencia en tono de disculpa—, disculpe, esta niña es muy escurridiza. Kaede, tienes que regresar a tu habitación —la regaña.

—Sí hermana Sasha —asegura cambiando su tono de voz por uno de miedo—. Adiós Kagome, tal vez otro día puedas leerme un cuento.

La pequeña agita su mano despidiéndose, con una gran sonrisa y su carita llena de felicidad. La mujer me hace una reverencia la cual correspondo, pero hay algo que no me gusta, cuando agarra a Kaede por su brazo izquierdo la presiona tanto que la pequeña hace un gemido, pareciera que la va jalando furiosa porque ella ha desaparecido, aunque tal vez todo podría estarlo suponiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche la he podido pasar con ella, aunque a las 3 am ha aparecido Sesshoumaru indicándome que él se quedará con Kanna para que yo pueda dormir por lo menos unas dos o tres horas.

—No creo que pueda... —intenté decirle, porque no quería separarme de ella.

—Tienes que hacerlo, además, tenemos que ser fuerte no solo por ella, sino por nuestros otros 3 hijos Kagome.

En eso tenía razón, no solo tengo a mi pequeña Kanna, también tengo a 3 preciosos hijos a quienes debo de brindarles atención. Así que en contra de mi voluntad dejo que su chofer me lleve a mi casa alrededor de las 4. Me sorprende que los gemelos estén despiertos, pero prácticamente son un par de sonámbulos que solo quieren estar con su madre, así que me acuesto y los invito uno a cada lado para que puedan apoyarse en mi regazo.

Acaricio sus sedosos cabellos sintiéndome un poco culpable, y no es que quiera justificarme, pero Kanna me necesita más que ellos en estos momentos, pero también debo de comprender que el abandonarlos por esta situación no es del todo correcto.

Cada uno de mis hijos es mi máxima adoración, aunque mi único embarazo planificado fue con Kanna, porque estos pequeños terremotos fueron una magnífica sorpresa que ninguno de los dos esperábamos.

Le escribo a las 6 am a Sesshoumaru preguntándole por nuestra hija y me responde que todo sigue igual. Souta y Hotaru me suplican que me queden otro rato más.

—No puedo, ya lo saben, tengo que ir a ver Kanna al hospital —les digo con voz suave acariciando sus cabellos—, pero pueden quedarse en mi cama, la abuela vendrá a cuidarlos —los 3 tienen permiso de tres días por la enfermedad de su hermana.

—Está bien —responden tristes al unísono escondiéndose bajo el edredón, a lo cual cedo ante ellos y me vuelvo a meter.

—Pero solo 1 hora, ¿sí?

—¡Sí! —responden felices, ¿cómo puedo sonreír cuando realmente falta un pedazo de mi corazón? No lo sé, es algo inexplicable, pero lo hago.

A las 7 en punto me levanto dándome una ducha rápida, Muso está esperándome para llevarme al hospital, además que le lleva un cambio a su jefe. Al salir me entra una llamada la cual respondo inmediatamente, temiendo cualquier noticia de Sesshoumaru.

—Pensé que eras diferente Kagome.

—¿Bankotsu? —pregunto, aunque sé que es él, pero su voz se escucha más grave y sombría de lo normal.

—¿Cómo podrás vivir otra vez con ese imbécil Kagome? ¡¿Cómo?!

—¿Estás ebrio?

—Sabes que no tomo...

—Entonces, ¿por qué te escuch...?

—¡Por que no he pegado el ojo en toda la puta noche Kagome! Todavía no puedo comprender...

—Es el padre de mis hijos, el primer hombre de quien me enamoré.

—Uno que te engañó... y que te hizo infeliz durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé —acepto con dolor, pero no solo fue su culpa, una relación no es de uno, es de dos y si uno no dice nada el otro tampoco puede adivinar lo que está pasando por la mente del otro, no estoy justificando su infidelidad, o más bien, _nuestras_ infidelidades, pero fue culpa de ambos, no solo de él.

—Entonces si lo sabes, ¡¿por qué?! —escucho como solloza al otro lado—. Te amo... lo sabes ¿no?

—Bankotsu... no... por favor... —mi voz se empieza a cortar.

—¿Solo te serví para pasar un rato?

—No fue así, y lo sabes bien.

—¡No lo entiendo entonces Kagome! ¿Me amas?

—Yo...

—Es simple Kagome, sí o no —no puedo responder—. ¿Me amas? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Te quiero y claro que te amo, pero no como a...

—¡Y una mierda! —grita al punto que inclusive tengo que separarme el teléfono de mi oído—. El que engaña una vez, lo hace dos veces.

—Entonces eso también se aplicaría a mí, ¿no crees?

—Nunca pensé... —escucho sus sollozos al otro lado y eso me parte el corazón, inclusive debo de detenerme en el marco de la puerta de la entrada de mi casa para evitar caerme al suelo—... nunca pensé que serías como todas las mujeres, creí... que eras especial.

—Lo siento Ban... yo nunca creí...

—Guárdate esos lamentos para cuando tu marido te engañe otra vez. Nos vemos Kagome.

—¡Ban! —grito como si eso fuese a detener que corte la llamada, pero es obvio que no lo hace. Veo el teléfono limpiándome mis lágrimas, es cierto, he sido una irresponsable creyendo que todos podríamos ser felices otra vez, hemos involucrado a personas fuera de nuestra relación a quienes hemos dañado irremediablemente, ¿alguna vez Bankotsu podrá perdonarme? ¿Lo podrá hacer... esa mujer?

Cuando salgo de la casa, Muso me abre la puerta de la limusina de Sesshoumaru y antes de subirme recibo una llamada de él.

—¿Kagome?

—¿Le ha... pasado algo a Kanna? —el miedo me empieza a invadir.

—No, ella sigue igual... solo... quería decirte algo...

—¿Ha sucedido algo malo? —él hace un gruñido asintiendo.

—Encontraron a Rin en su apartamento... está en el hospital... ella... intentó suicidarse.


	14. Un fin, un comienzo

Chicas, gracias por su apoyo. La verdad tengo este capítulo desde hace casi dos semanas, justo para la semana que tenía que traerlos, pero tuve un accidente (nada grave gracias a Dios) y luego me enfermé que fui a dar al hospital, así que pasé 3 días que no sabía ni quien era yo y otros 7 intentando recuperarme, pero eso me sirvió porque realmente tuve tiempo de continuar este fic y puedo decir que este fic ya está terminado.

Así que, disculpen mi falta y aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo y espero continuar así, subiendo uno por semana, hasta subir ese final que ya está listo (ahora solo será cuestión de mi propio tiempo), a ver si alguien me manda un mensaje a mi página de FB recordándome subirlo, porque a veces eso es lo que me pasa, ni siquiera sé en qué día estoy.

Como he dicho, este es un fic que toca crudas realidades, si bien es cierto la gravedad de la enfermedad y hacerlo todo tan dramático (o tan rápido todo) pues es parte del fic, pero toda la temática no, gracias por compartir conmigo sus historias que sé que de alguna manera deben de haber sido difíciles en su momento, igual cuando escuché la trama de este fic (porque sí es un cúmulo de experiencias ajenas) la verdad inclusive lloré solo con el sentimiento que me transmitían las personas afectadas. En fin, les agradezco su apoyo como siempre se los digo. Un abrazo y mándenme muchas buenas vibras para poder continuar el oscuro secreto que no sé por qué no he podido continuar.

 **mimato bombon kou** : saludos amiga... veremos cómo se solucionará lo de estas pequeñas y lo de Rin también.

 **Faby Sama** : ¿Sí o no fue un amor mi pequeña Kaede? awwww yo la adoré. Con lo de Rin, sí... la verdad es que hay muchas mujeres así, que tal vez por lástima el hombre se queda a su lado aunque sea por remordimiento, lo que significa poca valoración de la misma mujer y conformarse ni siquiera con las migajas sino más bien con la lástima de la otra persona. Lamento mucho no haber aparecido el miércoles 16, realmente ya estaba listo, pero entre tanta cosa, se me escapó y luego pues tenía la inspiración de seguir y no quería parar.

 **Dollchuu** : jajajajajajaja qué risa lo del doble RW del capítulo 13, pero yo encantada de leerte. La verdad lo de la idea de la infidelidad creo que a nadie le agrada, pero hoy en día, más con las redes sociales, creo que es el mayor problema que tienen las parejas, ya la fidelidad es como poner un test... puede aprobarlo o reprobarlo.

 **Kagome de Taisho** : ¡Dios! Un motín por matar a Kanna? jajajajaja qué mala, bueno, por lo menos sí pude crear el suspenso ya que eso era lo que quería, ese momento en que dejas de respirar porque no sabes qué es lo que va a pasar y de pronto todo está bien y ¡uf! ¡RESPIRAS! ¿Verdad que Kaede es super tierna? awwww es de esas niñas que te parten el corazón, pero que al mismo tiempo son muy valientes. Lo de Rin y Ban, poco a poco lo iremos viendo... me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, con lo del Oscuro Secreto, ¿sabes? Es lo que he venido sintiendo, y creo que por eso ya tengo que darle el final que había pensado a pesar de que no lo quiero, además creo que el bajón te sucedió porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo, creo que ese es el punto esencial. Bueno, gracias por seguirme leyendo mi amiga.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Disclaimer 3: Esta es una historia Sesshome, así que si no son fanáticos **no la lean** , ¡simple! Cada uno está en el derecho de elegir las parejas que más nos gusten (ya sea para leer o escribir), así que evítense el odio visceral contra mí (y contra el fandom) y háganse un favor alejándose de este fic.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Capítulo 14**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Un fin, un comienzo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin POV

Sé que soy una boba, sé a la perfección que nunca la dejó de amar, pero ¿por qué diablos duele tanto? Ni siquiera he pasado del sofá del salón principal en donde caigo como si fuese una prenda vieja que nadie quiere, ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? Las lágrimas no cesan de salir.

Veo unos portarretratos que están en una esquinera de madera y vidrio, una que él me compró para adornar mi apartamento; abro la puerta para tomar uno de ellos, ¿por qué es tan fácil verlo cuando ya no hay ningún remedio? Me veo completamente feliz porque él estaba a mi lado, pero sus gestos no demuestran ni el 10% de lo que yo estaba sintiendo a pesar de una simple —o quizás— mueca que hace en lugar de una verdadera sonrisa.

Lo tiro contra una pared y el vidrio se hace añicos.

Estoy furiosa y no sé si es con él porque siempre fue claro en sus intenciones, pero yo de _**estúpida**_ creí que si hacíamos buenos momentos, que si yo me convertía en lo que él quería y deseaba, se podría quedar a mi lado.

—¡Soy una tonta! —grito llorando a todo pulmón cayendo sobre esa alfombra que en alguna ocasión fue testigo de nuestros encuentros cuando él todavía estaba con ella.

Siento como si las paredes empezaran a moverse y formaran una pequeña caja en la que me encierran como si fuese una muñeca de cuerda que salta bailando cada vez que presionan un botón o abren una caja. Tomo otra foto que nos hicimos en nuestra última navidad, hacía un frío insoportable y en aquel centro comercial en la parte que estaba al aire libre caía mucha nieve casi congelándome el cerebro, así que él me había puesto su saco que me quedaba inmenso, su sonrisa era algo que alegraba mis días, con solo verlo toda mi existencia se alegraba.

Tiro ese otro cuadro a otra pared. Agarro cada cuadro que encuentro y los destrozo llorando y llorando más en el proceso.

Cansada, con mis ojos hinchados y mi alma destrozada veo el reguero de vidrios por todo el salón, la escena que veo es la historia de mi vida representada en pocos segundos, un par de momentos gratos pulverizados solo con una pequeña acción.

—¡¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?! —grito e inclusive mi garganta duele en el proceso—. Maldito seas Sesshoumaru —susurro sosteniéndome en una pared por la cual me voy deslizando hasta caer con mi trasero al suelo—. Maldita sea la hora en que me enamoré de ti —termino diciendo más dolida que antes.

¿Por qué no quise ver las señales que eran tan obvias? ¿Esto es lo que me merezco por haberle hecho eso a Kagome? Niego de un lado a otro, ella ya no lo quería, ya ni siquiera le importaba y ni siquiera le importó, lo dejó como si hubiese sido un vestido que ya no quería utilizar, ni siquiera luchó por él.

Agarro mi celular viendo las últimas fotos que nos hicimos, yo me sentía en las nubes todavía con él, pero cada vez que salía el tema de su exmujer siempre cambiaba su actitud, ¿se puede ser más ingenuo? Tal vez lo que dicen es cierto, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiera ver.

Su número está grabado en la memoria rápida, inclusive es la última llamada que he hecho, me lo puedo de memoria e inclusive creo que, hasta dormida, pero digito cada uno de los números con parsimonia tomándome el tiempo de recordar cada momento con él, pero no me responde y la llamada cae al buzón.

Intento levantarme, pero mis piernas no me responden, ¿cuánto más tengo que caerme a sus pies para que pueda elegirme? ¿Me elegiría a mí si Kagome lo rechazara otra vez, y yo lo aceptaría como si nada _otra vez_? Me doy un golpe en la parte atrás de mi cabeza contra la pared, porque sé que lo haría, inclusive le agradecería porque estuviera a mi lado.

Vuelvo a llamar, sé que Kanna está en un estado delicado, pero yo podría apoyarlo, podría estar a su lado en cualquier momento que lo necesite, pero tampoco vuelve a responder.

¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué mi valoración personal depende de la decisión de él? El pensarlo me trae un tremendo pesar en mi corazón, sé que valgo más que estar sentada en medio de mi apartamento destruyendo los recuerdos que tengo con él.

Tomo uno de los vidrios que están a mi alrededor para empezar a recoger el desastre, pero al tomarlo me corto el dedo y lo suelto ante el dolor, una gota de sangre se derrama hasta que llega a la alfombra.

Me veo la pequeña herida inclusive jugando con el líquido rojo que no deja de salir, no siento ardor o dolor, es como si estuviese a la deriva en medio del océano o de la paz de un inmenso lago. Mis lágrimas salen con más pesadumbre, pero en menos proporción, si no tengo a Sesshoumaru, ¿realmente qué más tengo? Abandoné a toda mi familia y a mis amigos porque nadie aprobó lo que hacíamos con él, porque nadie entendía que él me daba toda la felicidad que yo estaba deseando.

—No... tengo... nada... —susurro dejando caer mi cuerpo al suelo, es como si en ese último suspiro todas las fuerzas de mi espíritu se hubiesen esfumado con solo haberlo expulsado, mi cuerpo me pesa y mi mente se nubla, el dolor me transporta a una oscura dimensión en donde me veo inclusive quebrándome como los pedazos de vidrio que están a mi alrededor.

Pero él tiene que saberlo, no debería, pero se lo debo, tiene que saber que lo siento, que no es lo que deseaba, pero las lágrimas se han vuelto espinas que se clavan en cada parte de mi piel rasgándome lo que queda de mis fuerzas.

Mi último intento, mi última vez de poderlo escuchar, mi última vez... de sentirlo cerca, y él responde.

—Rin, lo siento, pero no puedo hablar en estos momentos.

—Lo siento —le pido disculpas sollozando—... yo... lo siento... me prometí que no lo haría... pero... lo siento Sesshoumaru...

Y antes de poder escuchar alguna excusa o inclusive escuchar a su mujer al otro lado del teléfono, soy yo quien termina la llamada tirando el celular contra la pared, así como lo hecho con todos nuestros recuerdos que están esparcidos como basura, es lo que debería de haber hecho antes, terminar con esta relación tan tóxica para mí.

Me levanto inclusive sosteniéndome de la pared para poder llegar al cuarto de baño. Lleno la bañera de agua caliente y me siento frente a ella metiendo mi mano para sentir el cálido líquido que me golpea. Es una sensación que, en mi dimensión, alivia el dolor.

 _Es mi única solución._

Siento que inclusive no puedo abrir los ojos debido al ardor por llorar tanto, es como si ya no fuera agua lo que expulsan, sino sangre o fuego, porque me queman y con cada gota me voy debilitando.

Ni siquiera reparo en quitarme la ropa, solo me meto en la bañera sintiendo como se quema mi piel al igual que mi alma, ¿él será capaz de irme a buscar al infierno como lo hizo Robbie Williams en Más allá de los sueños?

Niego riéndome, viendo el pedazo de vidrio que he recogido de entre todos los escombros.

Tal vez... en otro tiempo, en otras vidas... él y yo... seamos almas gemelas que nunca podrán separarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshoumaru POV.

A pesar del estado crítico de Kanna, la dejan en su habitación por lo que uno de nosotros dos podrá quedarse con ella. Acordamos con Kagome que será ella quien lo haga hasta las 3 y luego yo la relevaré para que pueda ir a dormir a pesar de que no lo desee.

Desde mi llamada con Rin, no he vuelto a hablar con ella. Le envié un mensaje a Kohaku, pero tampoco me respondió, lo cual me ha parecido extraño, sin embargo, sé que cualquier situación podrá manejarla.

Al llegar veo que Kagome no ha dormido nada, está junto a nuestra hija sobando su cabeza, me acerco a ella abrazándola.

—Tenemos que seguir creyendo Kagome...

—Lo sé... pero es demasiado difícil —acepta con voz cortada y le doy un beso en su cabeza intentando darme fuerzas yo solo. Mi corazón está sumamente destrozado.

Quiero decirle que solo estamos esperando un milagro, pero al final lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarla esperando que, a través de ello, ella pueda sentir mi apoyo, así como yo el de ella.

Tenemos suerte que esto nos haya pasado en esta época, hace 3 años modificaron las leyes y al igual que en Estados Unidos los trasplantes son ahora permitidos y aceptados, de habernos sucedido antes, solo tendríamos un único desenlace: ver morir a nuestra pequeña sin poder hacer nada debido a la ley. Finalmente, después de tanto ruego, Kagome se retira a las 4, también tiene que estar, aunque sea un mínimo de tiempo con ellos.

Cuando salgo por un café, dejando a Kanna sola unos minutos, le pregunto a una de las enfermeras si hay alguna noticia y me niega intentando sonreír.

—Pero no desespere señor Taisho, Kanna es una niña muy fuerte, estoy segura de que soportará todo el tiempo que tenga que hacerlo.

Le agradezco con una sonrisa fingida, no porque la deteste, sino más bien porque no estoy seguro de poder resistir ante la espera, además que, dentro de mi ser, siento que no hay mucha esperanza.

Kanna se despierta bastante inquieta y con dolor, le administran una medicina y a los 20 minutos se tranquiliza, llora por su madre, pero me acuesto con ella como puedo para no lastimarla y al final se queda dormida entre mis brazos. Mi corazón se destroza con su llanto y cuando ella cierra sus ojos no puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas que caen sobre su cabeza, ¿cómo podrán los demás padres soportar esta tortura? ¿Por qué tendremos que soportarla? Cuando se trata de un adulto o inclusive un joven adulto hay cierto consuelo, pero ¿una niña que ni siquiera ha empezado el colegio? Kanna todavía tiene mucho que experimentar, le hace falta crecer demasiado.

Pasadas las 7 finalmente Kohaku me devuelve la llamada, la cual tomo de inmediato saliéndome de la habitación de mi hija, es una fortuna que esté en vibrador así no le interrumpo su sueño.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Pudiste verla?

—Sí señor Sesshoumaru —responde diligentemente como siempre.

—¿Y bien? ¿qué te dijo?, ¿todo está bien? —me come la impaciencia.

—Ella... intentó suicidarse señor...

La confesión me deja sin aire y dejo caer mi espalda sobre la pared alejándome un poco de la habitación de Kanna. Muy internamente ese era mi temor, nunca me amenazó ni dijo nada, pero sabía de lo que era capaz.

—Cuando usted me habló llegué en 10 minutos a su apartamento, toqué el timbre, sabía que algo andaba mal, así que le pedí al portero que abriera con su llave maestra. Cuando entramos vi todos sus portarretratos hechos añicos, había vidrios por todas partes e inclusive su celular destrozado.

Imagino que al terminar de hablar conmigo lo debe de haber destruido. _Rin, pero ¡¿qué has hecho?!_

—Ella estaba en la bañera con sus muñecas abiertas, inclusive con la ropa puesta. En su mismo piso había un médico, pedimos una ambulancia, pero él la atendió antes de que llegaran los paramédicos, dijo que a pesar de que había perdido bastante sangre todavía estaba a tiempo ya que sus heridas no eran muy profundas.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste antes Kohaku? —reclamo fuertemente.

—Señor, entendí a la perfección su situación, ustedes dos habían terminado, así que perdone... y con todo el respeto que usted se merece... pero... no creí que fuera lo más conveniente.

—¿Lo más conveniente?

—Sí. Ella necesita ayuda señor y no creo que usted sea alguien que pueda dársela.

—No te corresponde...

—Lo siento señor... pero yo... renuncio.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No puedo seguir viendo lo que Rin se hace para seguir a su lado mientras usted siempre le sigue dedicando más tiempo a su familia y a la señora Kagome, ella necesita ser el centro de atención de un hombre, alguien que la adore y la ponga en un pedestal, no destruyéndose para llamar su atención.

Gruño al otro lado para que él pueda escucharme pasándome la mano por la cabeza, sé que tiene razón, pero escucharlo de uno de mis empleados es demasiado.

—¿Y tú podrías ser ese hombre?

—Eso espero señor.

Suspiro y ni siquiera puedo descifrar el sentimiento que tengo.

—Tendrás mucho trabajo Kohaku, ella... necesita de mucha ayuda.

—Sé que la necesitará señor Sesshoumaru, usted es como una droga para ella, una adicción de la que no puede prescindir, pero yo pretendo darle toda la ayuda que necesite, no importa lo que me cueste —sus palabras de alguna manera me reconfortan, sé que ella estará en buenas manos.

—¿Podrías decirme en qué hospital está?

—No señor, preferiría que no la visitara.

—No te preocupes, en estos momentos Kanna merece toda mi atención, es solo que... me gustaría pagar por la cuenta del hospital.

—Es usted muy amable, pero yo podré...

—Kohaku, soy un hombre de palabra, si te digo que no la visitaré es porque no lo haré, pero también todo el tiempo vivido con ella no desaparecerá porque ya no estemos juntos o solo porque me lo exijas, tengo una responsabilidad moral con ella y me gustaría cumplirla.

—Eso es... —intenta reclamar algo con su paciente voz, pero al final solo escucho un sonoro suspiro—. Tiene razón señor. Una vez tenga los detalles de la cuenta, se los enviaré al celular.

—Y Kohaku... preséntate con el señor Takishima de Global International, lleva tu currículo, estoy seguro de que él podrá ayudar con un buen puesto en su financiera.

—Pero señor...

—Además, este mismo día por la mañana ordenaré tu liquidación, para que puedas pasar por la empresa, has sido un excelente empleado y un buen asistente durante todo este tiempo, yo sé que triunfarás en cualquier empresa en la que estés.

—Gracias señor.

—Solo... ¿podrías... enviarme un mensaje para ver cómo va evolucionando?

—Por supuesto señor, siempre y cuando usted me prometa que no vendrá a verla.

—Te lo prometo Kohaku.

—Gracias una vez más señor.

—Kohaku —digo antes de que él pueda cortar—. Gracias a ti.

Me guardo el celular en el bolsillo, ¿tendré que decírselo a Kagome? Cumpliré mi promesa con Kohaku, no buscaré, le hablaré ni iré a ver a Rin, ella necesita alejarse de mí y yo de ella, si no lo pudimos ver estando juntos, espero que las crueles y duras palabras de él me abran los sentidos para irme al lado contrario, independientemente si Kagome decide darme una nueva oportunidad, porque nuestra relación nunca nos llevará a ningún lado, solo a lastimarnos.

Me acerco nuevamente a la habitación, Kanna se mueve inquieta despertándose como si hubiese tenido un mal sueño.

—¿Te sientes bien hija? —ella mueve su cabeza llorando así que me acerco más dándole un beso—. ¿Qué sientes?

—No lo sé... es... como... algo que golpea mi pecho —asegura tocándose la bata de ositos del hospital.

—Le diré al doctor que venga —ella niega.

—¿Y mi mami?

—Ella ya viene de camino princesa —se entristece al oírlo.

—Papi...

—Sí mi amor.

—Cántame —me pide con su cara triste al instante en que me solicita que me acueste con ella en la cama.

—¿Qué te canta mamá? —y por primera vez se pone a reír.

—Mami no se sabe muchas canciones, así que inclusive me pone youtube y canta las canciones que a ella le gustan —su sinceridad me hace sonreír.

Pienso durante unos segundos y la única canción que se me viene a la mente es Isn't she lovely de Stevie Wonder, a mi padre siempre le gustaba mucho así que la ponía a cada instante. Durante 5 minutos se la canto abrazada a mí, al final se vuelve a quedar profundamente dormida.

Saco el celular de mi bolsillo y veo el número de Kagome, independientemente de lo que suceda en el futuro, en esta ocasión me prometo decirle todo a ella, no importa lo pequeño que yo crea que es, pero lo mejor es la sinceridad.

—¿Kagome?

—¿Le ha... pasado algo a Kanna? —su miedo lo puedo distinguir.

—No, ella sigue igual... solo... quería decirte algo...

—¿Ha sucedido algo malo? —gruño asintiendo.

—Encontraron a Rin en su apartamento... está en el hospital... ella... intentó suicidarse.

Durante algunos segundos, que más bien me parecen horas, no escucho nada al otro lado. Dejo a Kanna profundamente dormida retirándome para no despertarla, pero a través de la ventana que la separa del pasillo me quedo observándola para ver si se despierta o si me necesita.

—¿Kagome?

—Sí... te escuché. ¿Có...Cómo está?

—Realmente no lo sé —acepto con vergüenza—. El día de ayer antes del infarto de Kanna, ella me habló, ya todo lo habíamos dicho, o quizás por lo menos **yo** lo había dicho todo, no quería responderle porque pensé que sería como darle ánimos de que yo pudiera cambiar mi decisión, pero al final cedí y le contesté. Estaba llorando y disculpándose conmigo y luego cortó, intenté hablarle, pero ya no respondió, así que le pedí a Kohaku que fuese a su apartamento para ver si estaba bien.

—¿Él la encontró? —asiento con otro gruñido.

—Dijo que la encontró en la bañera con la ropa puesta y sus muñecas abiertas y la llevó inmediatamente al hospital, al parecer está estable, pero él la cuidará de ahora en adelante con mi firme promesa de que ella y yo no nos veremos más, ni nos comunicaremos tampoco.

—¿Por qué me lo dices?

—Necesitaba hacerlo... quiero decirte todo lo que pase en mi vida y aunque esto ya no me concernirá, pero no sé que consecuencias traerá el acto de Rin.

—¿Cómo... te encuentras tú?

Su pregunta me sorprende, Kagome nunca dejará de pensar en mí y eso me entristece.

—Para serte sincero, no lo sé. Me siento culpable, porque siento que fui yo quien la orillé a eso...

—Esa fue una decisión y un camino que ella decidió, dudo mucho que tú le hayas dado esa opción.

—Nunca lo haría y lo sabes bien.

—Lo sé... confío en ti.

Nos quedamos en silencio sin podernos decir nada más, pero siento cómo ella está transmitiéndome sus sentimientos, y cualquier situación que involucre a Rin sé que me apoyará.

—¿Sesshoumaru?

—Aquí estoy.

—Yo... Bankotsu... no se lo ha tomado muy bien...

—¿Tú quieres estar con él? —ella no responde y quedamos en silencio otra vez—. Si eso es lo que quieres... yo...

—No —responde seguridad—. No quiero... seguir con él, pero...

—Pero ¿qué?

—Tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer.

—¿Crees que podría hacer lo mismo que Rin?

—Estoy segura de que no, Bankotsu aprecia su vida más que otra cosa, pero en su corazón esconde mucho rencor y temo que este se vuelque contra mí y contra todo lo que he hecho.

—¿Con tu marca y la fábrica?

—Sí.

—Habla con Jaken, él y todo el equipo legal de la compañía te respaldarán, plantéale todos tus temores y lo que puedes perder y él verá de la mejor manera en que se podrá proceder.

—No quisiera...

—Kagome —la interrumpo—, no me importa todo lo que me cueste o el camino que tenga que recorrer, pero estaré a tu lado apoyándote en lo que necesites, y si esto es lo que necesitas en estos momentos es algo que puedo dártelo sin dificultad, acéptalo por favor.

—Gracias... Sesshoumaru, lo haré. Contactaré a Jaken en el transcurso del día. Ya estoy por llegar.

—¿Nos vemos en la habitación de Kanna?

—¿Podrías... ir a encontrarme a la entrada? Ne...Necesito verte... antes de entrar con ella.

—¿Algo malo? —escucho cómo sonríe al otro lado.

—Solo... te extraño...

—Allí estaré.

Su sinceridad me ha destrozado por completo, ¡¿cómo pude ser tan idiota?! Entro nuevamente a darle un beso en la cien a mi bebé diciéndole que papá y mamá estarán de regreso. Le digo a las enfermeras que la dejaré sola un par de minutos que cualquier cosa la atiendan como puedan, ellas me sonríen asegurándome que puedo contar con su ayuda.

La velocidad del ascensor me es insuficiente para mi ansiedad, por lo que mi mejor opción es bajar por las escaleras de emergencia y lo hago con toda la velocidad posible, mi único objetivo es encontrarme con Kagome, con mi esposa, con la única mujer que he amado desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Las paredes del hospital son de vidrio por lo que puedo ver cómo a lo lejos ella viene corriendo también, a pesar de la distancia nuestras miradas se encuentran y eso me impulsa a dar tremendas zancadas como si fuese un avestruz importándome poco que no sea el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, pero mi ansiedad se transforma en alegría al verla.

—¡Sesshoumaru!

—¡Kagome!

Nuestros nombres en la boca del otro nos producen un brillo singular en nuestros ojos. Bajo aquel día que recién empieza, nos abrazamos dándonos un beso que sabe a gloria. Nuestros labios chocan el uno con el otro asegurándonos con nuestros cuerpos la añoranza de nuestros mejores días. No necesitamos de palabras cuando el abrazo en el que nos envolvemos lo dice todo, ella todavía me ama.

—Lo siento... —me dice minutos después agachando su cabeza, yo niego de un lado a otro levantándosela—. Siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a Rin, pero sé que si eso no te acerca a ella nada lo hará.

—Kagome...

—Me da mucha pena... espero que ella se recupere y pueda ser feliz como sé... que podría merecerlo... pero no puedo negar... no puedo seguirme... —niega de un lado a otro— seguirte negando que te amo...

—Yo también te amo Kagome.

—Y quiero que... nos demos otra oportunidad... aun con todos los problemas que estén por venir.

—Te lo dije y te lo confirmo Kagome, ese es mi único deseo contigo.

Nos volvemos a besar, pero nos separamos al momento de sentir cómo nuestros celulares empiezan a sonar con un mensaje para cada uno. Cuando lo leemos, ella empieza a llorar sonriendo al mismo tiempo, mientras que mi piel se me eriza por completo.

—Encontraron un corazón —decimos al mismo tiempo.

La tomo de la mano ingresando nuevamente al hospital, Suikotsu necesita hablar con nosotros.


	15. Miedo

Por estar actualizando el oscuro secreto en wattpad y así subir los nuevos, se me olvidaron todos los demás fics, pero ahora me dedicaré a subirles el final de este otro, que yo sé, no es tan convencional como las demás historias, pero igual, no podía quedarme con ella adentro.

Así que al igual que el oscuro secreto, aquí les dejo dos capítulos de este otro también.

Así que gracias a: **Faby Sama** : mira mi amiga, ahora sí traigo para que leas en esta otra también y espero no te enojes eh? jejejeje digo, por lo del final del capítuo 84 jejejejeje la verdad la sugerencia de mi beta me pareció interesante y no pude resistirme a dejarlo allí. Y qué decir de Rin, un personaje tan importante cuando se rompe todo, e igual a mí me fascina Kohaku en ese plan.

En fin, recuerda que nos quedamos en que encontraron un corazón, y me alegro que te hayan gustado tanto los otros capítulos, sé que es un fic poco común y muchísimo más maduro, pero tenía que sacarla, espero que a pesar de la temática te siga gustando.

 **Naoki Caos** : bueno, tal vez el pobrecito diablo de Kohaku la haga una mujer más responsable a esa zorra, aunque siempre he dicho, que quien es zorra no se le quitará nunca. **Nena Taisho** : ¿El final para Bankotsu? Bueno, eso lo veremos en el final... :D

 **mimato bombon kou** : eso de las depresiones y los intentos de suicidios igual a mí y creo que igual que a ti muy vívidos, y como dices, la verdad es que en ocasiones tocar fondo es bueno, así te das cuenta de a donde estás parada (claro, si no es muy tarde). **Dollchuu** : La verdad en el capítulo anterior con lo de Rin creo que toqué fibras muy sensibles y debo de decir que muy personales también, uno solo es el que se engaña, Y bueno, espero que leas los dos nuevos capis del oscuro que ya actualicé.

 **alsole** : gracias por animarte a leer este fic también, la verdad es que es una temática tan aburrida, pero tristemente muy cierta es lo que les pasa a muchos matrimonios si uno se descuida, y eso de la baja autoestima es algo muy complicado y destructivo, pero bueno, ahora que ya actualicé el oscuro secreto también espero continuar con este fic que ya lo tengo terminado.

En fin, gracias al resto que me dejan un like y espero se animen por un comentario.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Disclaimer 3: Esta es una historia Sesshome, así que si no son fanáticos **no la lean** , ¡simple! Cada uno está en el derecho de elegir las parejas que más nos gusten (ya sea para leer o escribir), así que evítense el odio visceral contra mí (y contra el fandom) y háganse un favor alejándose de este fic.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Capítulo 15**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Miedo.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corremos cuánto podemos hasta la oficina de Suikotsu, quien nos explica que están siendo trasladados algunos órganos al hospital, al parecer tenemos una posibilidad para nuestra pequeña.

—Un equipo se ha desplazado en helicóptero para acortar el tiempo al hospital Takama —uno que queda a 3 horas del nuestro, yo estoy que me como las uñas—. Ellos revisarán los órganos y los traerán aquí, una vez nos den su confirmación nosotros empezaremos a preparar su hija, todo tiene que ser lo más rápido posible ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Los órganos? —pregunto, porque me llama la atención el sustantivo que utiliza.

—Sí. En este caso, el hospital estará recibiendo 3 órganos para 3 diferentes pacientes de este hospital, los demás serán trasladados a otros hospitales.

—¿Quién fue... el o la donante? —mi voz se entrecorta, me da mucho dolor el saber que hemos tenido que esperar la muerte de una persona para la sobrevivencia de nuestra hija.

—Lo siento señora Kagome, pero los datos de las personas donantes son estrictamente confidenciales, solo los familiares pueden ponerse en contacto con ustedes o autorizar en un periodo de 6 meses si desean ser contactados.

—De casualidad... ¿Kaede... será incluida en esta repartición?

—¿Conoce a la pequeña Kaede? —me pregunta confundido.

—Sí. La conocí ayer, es una niña bastante peculiar. Según lo que la hermana Sasha me comentó ella está en la fase terminal de su insuficiencia renal.

—Ya veo —acepta viendo un expediente—. Y sí, también ella se verá beneficiada —por alguna razón eso me alegra y empiezo a llorar, Sesshoumaru me pregunta sobre la niña y le respondo que luego le contaré sobre ella.

—Doctor Suikotsu, ¿cuál es la expectativa de vida de ella?

—Son casi las mismas condiciones que las de su hija, señora Kagome.

Suikotsu se levanta rodeando su escritorio, Sesshoumaru está detrás de mí con sus manos apoyadas en mis hombros, así que el médico se sienta frente a mí tomándome de las manos viendo a Sesshoumaru también.

—Señora Higurashi, señor Taisho, la operación de su hija no es sencilla, es una que puede durar entre 8 a 10 horas depende del tipo de complicaciones que encontremos. Si Kanna acepta el corazón y no lo rechaza...

—¿Lo rechaza? —se me adelanta Sesshoumaru a preguntar.

—Entre los documentos que les entregaron cuando aceptaron el trasplante, se indica que una reacción puede ser el rechazo, el sistema inmunológico fabrica anticuerpos para intentar destruir al órgano nuevo, sin reparar en que el corazón trasplantado es beneficioso. Para permitir que el órgano se adapte satisfactoriamente en un cuerpo nuevo, se deben administrar medicamentos para forzar al sistema inmunológico a aceptar el trasplante y que no lo considere un cuerpo extraño, a pesar de que hemos hecho las pruebas respectivas y todo indica que pueden ser compatibles, pero uno nunca puede estar 100% de lo que se puede encontrar al momento de hacer una cirugía de este tipo.

Le suelto las manos llevándomelas a la cabeza, nuevamente ese peso que intenta aplastarme contra el suelo vuelve a aparecer. Recuerdo que el interno de turno nos explicó todo lo que implicaba el trasplante, pero ni en ese momento ni en este, estoy segura de entenderlo al 100%, lo único que pude o quise entender es que con un nuevo corazón ella tendría mejores probabilidades de sobrevivir ante el fallo que su enfermedad le ha provocado.

—Sin embargo, estos medicamentos anti-rechazo afectan el sistema inmunológico, los niños que reciben un trasplante tienen un riesgo más alto de contraer infecciones, por lo que deberemos de lograr un equilibrio para evitar el rechazo, pero sin dejar a su hija indefensa frente a las infecciones.

—Pero esto solo es una posibilidad, ¿no es así? —deseo con todas mis fuerzas que Sesshoumaru haya entendido una pizca de lo que él ha dicho porque desde mi punto de vista, me ha hablado en algún tipo de dialecto inentendible, lo único que he podido comprender es que ella puede rechazar su nuevo corazón.

—Así es. También está la posibilidad de una infección post-operatoria e inclusive si todo sale bien estamos hablando que ella tendrá que vivir con un compromiso hospitalario a largo plazo. Se le administrarán medicamentos que impiden que el sistema inmunológico ataque el órgano trasplantado en un futuro. Las visitas al hospital deberán ser frecuentes y será algo indispensable el mantener un contacto cercano conmigo.

—Son demasiados riesgos —digo sin pensarlo.

—¿Qué otras opciones tenemos además del trasplante doctor? —él nos vuelve a ver y su rostro se contrae soltando una sonora respiración y acostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Las condiciones no han cambiado señor Taisho, el corazón de Kanna está muy dañado, y ninguna persona es capaz de vivir sin un órgano tan vital, y para este caso en particular tenemos dos opciones: podemos hacerle el trasplante del cual tenemos un 50/50 eso dependerá del cuerpo de su hija y la aceptación para recibir el órgano o podemos administrarle los medicamentos necesarios para que ella esté lo suficientemente cómoda y que la naturaleza pueda actuar.

—¿Pueda... actuar? —mis palabras se cortan y siento cómo Sesshoumaru aprieta mis hombros.

—Es decir, dejarla morir —Suikotsu asiente y yo comienzo a llorar.

El celular de Suikotsu empieza a sonar y se levanta rodeando nuevamente su escritorio para llegar a él. Sesshoumaru toma la silla para sentarse frente a mí acercándome a él para que yo pueda poner mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Tenemos que creer Kagome —yo no puedo dejar de llorar—. De mi parte, no puedo sentarme y esperar a ver cómo ella se va deteriorando, si hay una esperanza por mínima que sea, prefiero mejor intentarlo a no hacer nada.

—Pero ¿y si ella...? Sesshoumaru... yo no podría...

—Seremos fuertes, ¿sí? —me dice viéndome a los ojos los cuales él los tiene rojos—. Si no puedes serlo, yo lo seré por ambos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tenemos que creer que ella estará bien... que el equipo médico hará todo lo posible porque así sea, ¿verdad doctor?

—Claro que lo haremos —responde enfáticamente.

—Tenemos que buscar lo mejor para ella —asiento volviéndome a acercar a él.

—El equipo está a punto de empezar. Los mantendré informados.

Durante los últimos minutos he sentido que he envejecido probablemente 40 años de un solo golpe. Toda la desesperación se está anudando en mi garganta inclusive dificultándome la respiración, pero en la habitación de mi pequeña intento aparentar lo fuerte que no soy, pero que debo de ser.

Haku le ha puesto una diadema con un cuerno de unicornio, ella les pide que le hagan una foto y con Sesshoumaru hacemos lo que nos pide, luego dice que quiere que salgamos todos y una enfermera nos hacer el favor de tomarla.

—¡ _Concuso_ de chistes! —dice con toda la emoción que puede expresar.

—Cómo usted ordene, Hongo- _hime_ —le dice Hakudoshi haciéndole una reverencia como un caballero de la corte poniéndose a un lado de ella, ya que, si lo hace de frente, debido a la cama y a su altura se le dificultaría verlo.

Nuestro hijo mayor empieza a contarle un chiste, es bastante raro ver a un serio Hakudoshi hacer payasada y media para ver cómo su hermana se ríe con ellas, luego es Hotaru quien avanza tomando el siguiente lugar y finalmente queda Souta y con los 3 se ríe. A los pocos minutos un enfermero entra diciendo que ya es la hora, que deben de llevarla a preparar.

Sus hermanos y sus abuelos se acercan a ella para darle un beso en la frente. Dejándonos a nosotros dos de último. Cuando me acerco a ella le quito la diadema y su peluche, mi corazón está a punto de salírseme del pecho.

—¡No mami! —reclama.

—Te los regresaré después cariño.

—¿ _Pomesa_? —me indica con su meñique indicándome que haga el juramento respectivo así que yo entrelazo el mío para asegurarle que así será.

—Te quiero princesa y aquí te estaremos esperando.

—Y yo te _queyo_ a ti mami —le doy un beso en un cachete y Sesshoumaru se acerca para decirle que la ama también y que espera que pronto esté bien para que podamos ir de picnic un día, ella asiente de lo más feliz e ilusionada.

Cuando se la llevan todos salimos de la habitación para despedirla e irnos a la sala de espera, serán 8 largas horas de espera en las cuales estoy segura de que no podremos ni respirar con tranquilidad, pero no puedo negar que el apoyo de toda la familia unida es una fuerza que me impulsa a no caerme y no levantarme nunca, porque hay algo que Sesshoumaru dijo y que es muy cierto, tengo otros 3 hijos que son igual de maravillosos y que también esperan mucho apoyo de mí y lo entiendo a la perfección especialmente cuando los gemelos buscan mi cintura y uno a cada lado se me prenden sollozando.

—Ella estará bien —les digo sobándoles la cabeza, aunque no sé realmente si esas palabras son para ellos o para mí. Sesshoumaru se acerca a los 3 y nos abraza, Haku también lo hace y alcanza el abrazo de su padre. Mis suegros se toman de las manos deseando lo mejor.

Ni siquiera han pasado 30 minutos cuando ya me siento desesperada caminando de un lado a otro, lo bueno ha sido es que este día he decidido vestirme lo más cómoda posible, con unas zapatillas, jeans viejos y una camiseta floja de manga caída.

—¿A dónde vas? —me interroga Sesshoumaru al ver cómo me retiro de la sala de espera.

—Quiero ir a la habitación de Kanna, se me olvidó su unicornio y quiero que cuando ella despierta sea lo primero que vea.

—No te tardes, ¿sí? —me da un tierno beso en la mejilla y yo asiento.

Sé que es una locura, no podrán dejar que ese peluche tan viejo y posiblemente con muchas bacterias esté a su lado cuando se encuentre en la sala de recuperación, inclusive es probable que no se le permitan después, y sé que es ilógico, pero el tenerlo cerca de mí me hace sentir como si yo estuviera cerca de ella.

Cuando llego cerca de la habitación veo que dos hermanas del orfanato de Kaede, se encuentran caminando de un lado de otro completamente desesperadas, no veo a la hermana Sasha.

—¿Sucede algo hermana?

—No te preocupes hija —me dice la mayor de ellas—. Es solo... que no podemos encontrar a alguien.

—¿Kaede ha desaparecido? —ella se sorprende al ver que pronuncio su nombre.

—Sí... su cirugía está a punto de empezar, pero tenía miedo... —interviene la otra que tiene una voz dulce volviendo a ver a una enfermera que tiene una camilla.

—¿Ya la buscaron en todos lados? —pregunta la mujer de blanco.

Las monjas responden algo y se vuelven a meter a la habitación, no sé por qué siento que sé a donde puede estar la pequeña Kaede.

Entro a la habitación y me siento en el sillón y veo que ella está escondida debajo de la cama tapándose con una pequeña cobija, es obvio que está allí así que sonrío, a veces, aunque sea obvio, para los niños no lo es tanto, así que aquí es donde entra el ingenio de los mayores que los rodean.

Me levanto agarrando el unicornio que está en la cama de Kanna y empiezo a intentar relinchar como si fuese un caballo y enronquezco mi voz, me apoyo con mis codos sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué te sucede Kagome _híiiiiiiiii_? —hago todo mi esfuerzo por no reírme, de hecho, Hakudoshi es mejor para las imitaciones que yo.

—Estoy triste señor Unicornio —me respondo empezando así mi diálogo rogando porque la pequeña salga por su propia voluntad—, pero no puedo decirlo en voz alta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no cierras la puerta? De esa manera, podrás decirme lo que te entristece _híiiiiiiiii._

—¿Cómo un secreto?

—Es correcto Kagome _híiiiiiiiii_ , todo lo que me digas a mí será solo para mis oídos y para nadie más, por eso puedes confiar en mí _híiiiiiiiii._

Dejo al muñeco y cierro la puerta con cuidado regresando a mi posición anterior.

—Estoy preocupada por mi hija y otra pequeña que están en una operación.

—Estoy seguro de que ellas estarán bien Kagome _híiiiiiiiii_.

—¿Cómo lo sabe señor Unicornio? —escucho como la pequeña empieza a hablar debajo de la cama.

—Porque yo soy el señor Unicornio, enviado por el Padre del Cielo y es mi deber saber que las pequeñas estarán bien _híiiiiiiiii_.

—¿ _Papá_ nos cuida?

—Así es mi pequeña Kaede _híiiiiiiiii_ —escucho como empieza a reírse.

—Oiga señor Unicornio —interrumpo su plática con voz de confundida—, no entiendo nada de lo que dice.

—Es que estoy hablando con una amiguita Kagome _híiiiiiiiii_.

—¿Y por qué yo no puedo escucharla?

—Porque solo yo tengo el poder de escuchar a mis amiguitas que el Padre del Cielo me encomienda _híiiiiiiiii_.

—¿Y con quién hablas?

—¡No se lo digas señor Unicornio! —le suplica.

—No puedo decírtelo Kagome, porque es una petición de ella el que no te lo diga.

—¿Le podrías decir que yo podría ayudarla?

—¡NO! Me llevará a que me corten y no quiero que me corten.

—¿Le harás algún daño Kagome? _Híiiiiiiiii_.

—Jamás podría hacerlo señor Unicornio, porque yo quiero... —estoy a punto de decir su nombre, pero recapacito— lo mejor para todas las niñas, especialmente si son de la edad mi pequeña hija.

—¿Lo has escuchado Kaede? Ella no te hará daño _híiiiiiiiii._

—Pero... tengo miedo.

—Entonces deja que Kagome te consuele _híiiiiiiiii._

—Pregúntale... qué piensa... de mí.

—Oye Kagome, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que respondas con total sinceridad _híiiiiiiiii._

—Claro señor Unicornio —me respondo con total seriedad.

—¿Qué piensas de Kaede? _Híiiiiiiiii._

—¿De... Kaede? —me hago la sorprendida y me tomo un par de segundos para responder—. Bueno, pienso que es una niña muy linda, que es muy vivaz y muy pero muy valiente, creo que inclusive es más valiente que yo, señor Unicornio.

—¿Y... cómo lo sabe?

—¿Y cómo lo sabes Kagome? _Híiiiiiiiii._

—Porque puedo verlo en sus ojitos, en su boca y porque ella cree mucho en el Padre del Cielo y quien cree en Él entonces significa que no le teme a nada.

—¿Lo has escuchado Kaede? _Híiiiiiiiii._

—Sí.

—Ahora, ¿quieres salir? _Híiiiiiiiii._

—Lo... haré... —dice dubitativa, pero luego se recompone—. ¡Sí! Lo haré señor Unicornio.

—¿Señor Unicornio? ¿Hola? ¿Se encuentra bien señor Unicornio? —simulo como que el muñeco que estaba con vida hoy ya no responde y me ha dejado hablando sola, así que suelto un suspiro que refleje mi decepción y digo—. Fue un gusto hablar contigo señor Unicornio y te encomiendo que protejas a mi hija y a Kaede también.

—Ho...Hola Ka...gome...

—¡Kaede! —me sorprendo falsamente como si fuese la primera vez que me doy cuenta de que ella está aquí conmigo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto agachándome para quedar un poco a su altura.

—No quiero... no quiero que me corten.

—¿Qué te corten? ¿Alguien te hará daño Kaede? —pregunto horrorizada asumiendo demencia.

—Los hombres de blanco... —miro de un lado a otro y después de un par de segundos hago como que pudo entender lo que ella quiere decirme.

—¡Ah! ¡La operación! —aseguro con cara de alivio—. No te preocupes pequeña, cuando lo hagan tú estarás dormida y no sentirás nada.

—Pero ¿por qué tienen que cortarme? —empieza a llorar y la agarro entre mis brazos llevándola al sillón para que se acueste en mi pecho y así poderla tranquilizar.

—Porque tienen que sacar algo de tu cuerpo que está mal, para meter algo que esté bien.

—No quiero... va a doler... —se presiona más contra mi pecho y puedo sentir como empieza a llorar.

—Sí, no puedo negar que va a doler después, pero eso significará que podrás ir al baño como las demás niñas y nadie más te hará burla por ello.

—¿Haría pipí sentada en el baño como todas? —pregunta emocionada.

—Sí —respondo con una sonrisa, según lo que me han comentado debido a su problema no lo hace y hay algunas niñas que se burlan de ella por eso.

—¿Ya no tendré que llevar este tubo? —pregunta subiéndose la bata y enseñándome el tubo en el estómago en donde la conectan para hacerle su diálisis.

—No... —respondo con dolor en la garganta.

—¿Me... llevarás tú y estarás conmigo?

—No puedo estar contigo Kaede porque es prohibido, solo los de blanco pueden estar allí —ella se entristece así que la tomo por la barbilla levantándole el rostro—, pero ¿sabes qué puedo hacer?

—¿Qué?

—Esperar a que salgas... para luego poder contarte un cuento.

—¡Sí! —grita emocionada y la dejo en el suelo para que pueda caminar, pero antes de salir la llevo a la cama de Kanna para enseñarle el peluche de mi hija.

—Mira, te quiero presentar al señor Unicornio.

—¡Hola! —saluda y lo agarra abrazándolo, yo estoy hincada a la par de ella y cuando lo toma entre sus brazos me arriesgo a susurrarle en el oído:

—Suerte Kaede _híiiiiiiiii._

—Gracias señor Unicornio.

—¿Señor Unicornio? —pregunto confundida y ella se pone a reír.

—Es un secreto entre el señor Unicornio y yo.

—¡Eh! No se valen los secretos —la tomo entre mis brazos y salgo con ella de la habitación haciendo un par de bromas acerca de ello.

—Tal vez después te lo cuente.

Al llegar frente a su habitación las hermanas que la cuidan salen sumamente enojadas a nuestro encuentro.

—¡Kaede! ¡¿Cómo has podido escabullirte de esta manera niña?!

—¡Tenía miedo y es comprensible! —le grito inclusive dándome la media vuelta para que Kaede no las pueda ver—. ¿Usted nunca ha tenido miedo de algo _hermana_?

—Perdone señora... sé que esta chica molesta le ha caus...

—¡Usted es la molesta vieja bruja y amargada! —suelto descargando toda mi ira—. Kaede es solo una niña y usted la trata como a una criminal, ¿alguna de ustedes se tomó la molestia de explicarle los beneficios que le traerá esta operación?

Las dos monjas se vuelven a ver, inclusive la enfermera se avergüenza al escuchar mi reclamo.

—De lo único que se han estado preocupando es que si ella no está para que la lleven a hacerle algo de lo que ella opina es tétrico, pero ninguna ni siquiera le ha preguntado cómo se siente.

—Señora... cada día aquí es un gasto que se nos incrementa y que no tenemos con qué pagar...

—¿Y eso le da derecho a tratarla cómo lo hace? Lo mejor sería denunciarla, a usted y a todo su monasterio...

—Convento... El monasterio es para hombres y es un claustro.

—¡Pues para mí son como malditas carceleras! Así que les advierto _hermanas_ , si siguen tratando como basura a esta niña, yo misma me encargaré no de cerrarlas porque sería una ingratitud contra la labor que supuestamente intentan hacer, sino más bien conseguiré a **personas** y no a mujeres amargadas como ustedes para cuidar a los niños.

Siento en la camilla a Kaede y la enfermera, quien todavía está muda por la impresión simplemente se queda callada viéndome.

—No te va a pasar nada malo, ¿entendiste Kaede?

—¡Sí Kagome!

—Así que sé una buena niña y yo estaré aquí después, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí Kagome, ¡te quiero! —salta a mis brazos y yo la rodeo con los míos sintiendo cómo mi corazón se quiebra con esa muestra de cariño.

Cuando veo que ella se aleja y que estoy segura de que ya no podrá vernos, me siento en una de las incómodas sillas del corredor y agacho mi cabeza.

—Lo... Lo siento mucho hermanas... de verdad... lo siento mucho —tomando fuerzas de flaqueza me vuelvo a parar y me dirijo a ellas haciéndoles una reverencia de disculpas—. Ella estaba asustada y cuando escuchó sus gritos se puso a temblar, ella... necesitaba un apoyo antes de irse a la sala de operaciones y no supe... lo siento... tengo mis emociones a flor de piel por lo que está sucediendo con mi propia hija así que no supe de qué manera reaccionar para que ella tuviese la confianza de irse con la enfermera sin pensar en que la «iban a cortar».

—Señora... —la más delgada de ellas y que aparenta ser más suave se dirige a mí.

—Yo... yo pagaré la estancia de Kaede aquí —ambas se quedan viéndome con gestos de sorpresa.

—No tiene porqué hacerlo señora —la voz de la hermana más baja se ofende como si quisiera decirme con ello: no queremos de su limosna.

—Sé que mi actitud estuvo mal y me disculpo una vez más por ello, no sé quienes son ustedes ni de donde provienen, pero esa pequeña me ha ganado el corazón como pocas personas pueden hacerlo, así que, si quiero ser más sincera, no, no lo estoy haciendo por ustedes ni por la institución que representan, sino por Kaede, ella es la única que me ha impulsado a hacerlo.

Me doy la media vuelta sin dejarlas hablar y con paso apresurado llego a la habitación de Kanna y agarro una de las tarjetas de presentación de mi cartera y luego me regreso a hablar con las monjas.

—Esta es mi tarjeta —las sorprendo a ambas al entregársela—. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y estaré más que alegre de correr por los gastos de la pequeña Kaede.

Ambas se vuelven a ver confundida, pero luego me hacen una reverencia agradeciendo al mismo tiempo.

—Mi nombre es Annie —se presenta la de voz dulce— y le agradecemos esta gentileza señora Kagome. ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a la capilla?

—¿Puedo ir... con ustedes?

—Mientras más recemos por estos pequeños, estoy segura de que nuestras plegarias serán escuchadas con más fuerza —interviene la más enojada, pero al decirlo lo hace con voz más tierna así que yo también me relajo.

En nuestro camino pasamos por la sala de espera, Irasue se une a nosotros y le voy explicando todo lo que ha pasado a lo cual me regaña y una vez más me disculpo con las monjitas, quienes me explican que, aunque no lo deseen tienen que ser estrictas con los niños de lo contrario nunca podrían imponer disciplina entre los 140 que manejan, no lo acepto, pero no digo nada, además tampoco he estado en una posición similar.


	16. Yo también te quiero

Y lo prometido es deuda. Continuemos con esta historia y espero regresar pronto con el capítulo 17.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Disclaimer 3: Esta es una historia Sesshome, así que si no son fanáticos **no la lean** , ¡simple! Cada uno está en el derecho de elegir las parejas que más nos gusten (ya sea para leer o escribir), así que evítense el odio visceral contra mí (y contra el fandom) y háganse un favor alejándose de este fic.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Capítulo 16**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Yo también te quiero**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshoumaru POV.

Han pasado casi 3 horas desde que entraron, uno de los cirujanos nos ha venido a informar que el proceso sigue bien, pero todavía es muy pronto para decir algo más. La sensación de tener en mi garganta el corazón, no ha desaparecido.

Casi son las 7 de la noche y a pesar de no tener nada de hambre, todos nos hemos presionado por ingerir algo. Mi hermano y Kikyo han logrado estar con nosotros, mi cuñada ha insistido en llevarse a los gemelos para jugar un poco con ellos y que se distraigan con la televisión en el cuarto de Kanna, eso nos ha caído de maravilla porque realmente ni mis padres, Kagome o yo queremos movernos de la sala de espera.

La operación de Kaede ha resultado un éxito, Kagome ha roto en llanto al momento en que las monjas se lo han confirmado. Me ha contado la treta que le ha jugado con el unicornio de Kanna, probablemente yo hubiese hecho lo mismo ya que fue exactamente lo que hicimos una vez que ella cayó con 39° de temperatura y no quería comer o tomar la medicina. Según lo que han dicho los médicos, en unas dos horas pasará a su habitación luego de que despierte de la anestesia y se encuentre mejor.

Mis padres nos ofrecen una bebida y mi madre la convence de que lo mejor es dar una vuelta, así que al final acepta y me quedo solo con Haku en espera.

—¿Es de verdad? ¿Tú y mamá han regresado? —lo vuelvo a ver confundido, me sorprende lo directo que puede ser.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —mueve la cabeza asintiendo.

—Los escuché hablar antes de darles la noticia de Kanna.

—Ya veo —hago una pausa y él me observa esperando mi respuesta—. En ese proceso estamos —miento un poco, Kagome está demasiado sensible, pero yo estaré siempre a su lado y se lo demostraré no solo a ella sino a nuestros hijos también, pero no con palabras, sino con hechos.

—¿Rin y Bankotsu lo han aceptado?

¿Si lo han aceptado? Solo puede responder algo: absolutamente no, estoy seguro de que sus arranques todavía no han terminado, ni siquiera sé cómo Rin ha reaccionado al ver que yo no estoy a su lado.

—No de la mejor manera, pero eso será problema de ellos.

—Están en su derecho, cada uno de ellos se hizo ilusiones por estar con ustedes. Además, es triste que solo quieran estar juntos por el estado de Kanna.

Sus palabras me duelen, pero sé que tiene razón.

—Sé que una simple disculpa no basta para resarcir el daño que hemos causado en ellos, pero te puedo asegurar Haku, que no solo es por el estado de tu hermana que queremos intentarlo una vez más.

—¿Estás seguro? —mi hijo se levanta indicándome que con ello quiere enfrentarme.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —ejecuto la misma acción.

—Si algo llegara a pasarle a Kanna...

—La operación saldrá bien... —aseguro de manera automática y sin pensarlo, él niega con la cabeza. Al verlo parado frente a mí me sorprende ver que inclusive es más alto que su madre.

—Sé que eso es lo que tienes que decir en voz alta, por mamá, por mis hermanos e inclusive para ti, pero si eres igual que yo has investigado también.

Cuando lo dice mi piel se eriza y mi voluntad se quiebra, por supuesto que sé cuales son los riesgos, inclusive solo hay menos de un 20% de probabilidad, esa maldita enfermedad que la atacó muchas veces no deja paciente con vida, desde un principio cuando Suikotsu nos lo explicó sabíamos que estábamos en contra de todo pronóstico, y cada condición que se nos fue presentando era un cuadro más y más difícil hasta llegar a esta situación.

—Estaré allí para apoyar a tu madre, en esta ocasión no huiré, te lo prometo.

—Tu palabra es lo único que tienes papá, es lo que me has enseñado, si fallas a ella, no tienes nada —le extiendo mi mano cerrando el trato y ambos nos apretamos fuertemente.

—Te lo prometo Haku, pase lo que pase, estaré allí únicamente para tu madre y para ustedes.

—Si fallas, esta vez no te lo perdonaré papá.

—Lo sé — _ni yo tampoco me lo perdonaré_.

Cuando nos soltamos mis padres junto con Kagome se acercan, entregándole un sándwich y una soda a Haku, mientras que a mí la mitad del de ella y vaso de café.

—¿No han dicho nada? —pregunta esperanzada y yo muevo la cabeza atrayéndola a mis brazos.

* * *

Kagome POV.

—¿Por qué lloras Kagome?

Veo hacia abajo y me encuentro con Kaede que está sosteniendo mi mano, ni siquiera me he percatado que estaba llorando hasta que ella me lo pregunta.

—De felicidad... —miento y siento cómo mi pecho me arde por decirle eso a ella—. Me siento feliz de tenerte a mi lado Kaede.

—¿Me quieres Kagome?

—Claro que sí pequeña —me agacho tirándome sobre mis rodillas para quedarme a su altura y poderla abrazar—. Claro que te quiero.

—¿Y a tu hija Kagome? —me separo de ella sin entender su pregunta, así que respondo sin pensar.

—También la quiero, la quiero mucho.

—¿Puedes verla?

Kaede se da la media vuelta dándome la espalda y me doy cuenta de que estamos como en un prado, en un césped tan verde e infinito, con muchos árboles y flores que se mueven con el compás del viento. Hay bastantes mariposas y una niña está corriendo detrás de ellas para alcanzarlas, pero se le escapan por el corto alcance de sus manos.

 _¿Es ella?_ —me pregunto, aunque no digo nada, imagino que sí porque reconozco el vestido que lleva, es aquel que nunca quería quitarse, estaba segura de que estaba roto e inclusive con una manga descocida, pero el que lleva se ve tan vivo y lleno de colores.

—Sí —respondo y vuelvo a llorar y cuando lo hago ella se da la media vuelta sonriéndome y saludándome.

—Salúdala Kagome —me indica Kaede.

Intento levantar mi mano para hacerlo, aunque lo que más quiero es avanzar para irla a abrazar porque está lejos de mí, pero ninguna extremidad de mi cuerpo se mueve. Un hombre se acerca a ella, por alguna razón no puedo verlo, solo veo sus piernas, ¿por qué no puedo distinguirlo?

—Es Papá.

—¿Papá?

—Papá la cuidará muy bien.

—¿La... La cuida...rá? —intento hablar, pero cada vez me cuesta más. Lo verde del césped se empieza a intensificar, es un color tan brillante que inclusive me ciega.

—Sí, ¿ves lo feliz que está Kagome?

Mi pequeña sigue sonriendo y saltando y a cada rato se para saludándome, esperando a que yo le regrese el saludo también.

—Sí... —acepto, aunque no sé ni como he podido hablar.

—¿Qué quieres para tu hija Kagome? ¿Felicidad o tristeza?

—Felicidad —respondo sin pensarlo.

—Entonces, salúdala.

Me esfuerzo internamente por hacerlo, pero por alguna razón no puedo mover las manos, ni siquiera siento mis brazos, solo un inmenso dolor en mi pecho.

—Kagome —me vuelve a llamar Kaede agarrándome la mano y yo me vuelvo a hincar sintiendo inclusive una tremenda frescura en mis rodillas desnudas—, debes hacerlo.

—No... no puedo... no puedo hacerlo Kaede...

—No quieres... pero debes...

—Kaede... ¿esto... es un sueño verdad? —la pequeña me sonríe y luego vuelve a ver a Kanna que sigue corriendo y saltando como nunca la he visto hacer.

De pronto ella me suelta y empieza a correr y a saltar de un lado a otro, pero justo de nuestro lado no hay flores ni mariposas, ni el césped está tan brillante como lo está del lado de Kanna.

—Mira Kagome, puedo correr y saltar —grita emocionada y yo le sonrío, cuando se cansa se vuelve a acercar a mí—. ¿Qué prefieres Kagome? ¿Ver feliz a tu hija o verla triste?

Yo me pongo a llorar, mi cabeza pesa tanto que inclusive me agacho, pero con sus pequeños deditos Kaede me levanta la barbilla y me dice:

—Salúdala.

De pronto Kanna se pone frente a mí sonriéndome y me abraza, su cuerpo se siente tan frío, pero hay una especie de aura que inclusive calienta mi ser, me pongo a llorar desconsoladamente y la abrazo con intensidad.

—Te... q-quiero bebé... te... quiero... te quiero...

—Y yo te quiero a ti mami —cuando se separa corre a donde el hombre quien le da la mano y yo finalmente la saludo.

Kaede me sonríe y luego me da un beso.

—Yo también te quiero Kagome.

Abro los ojos dándome cuenta de que estoy acostada en las piernas de Sesshoumaru, en algún momento me he quedado dormida.

—¿Te sucede algo Kagome? —la preocupación en el rostro de Sesshoumaru es bastante visible, pareciera que probablemente tengo algún tipo de alergia la cual me va comiendo el rostro y me veo desfigurada, porque inclusive Irasue se acerca arrodillándose frente a mí tomando mis gélidas manos.

—Hija, ¿sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

Abro mi boca intentando decir que estoy bien, pero cuando lo hago lo único que sale es un sollozo y mis lágrimas comienzan a salir, Sesshoumaru me toma entre sus brazos consolándome.

—Fue una pesadilla, solo fue un mal sueño —no sé como puede decirlo puesto que no he dicho nada, pero probablemente sea lo más lógico de pensar, ya que si despierto de un solo golpe y me pongo a llorar todo sea resultado de una pesadilla.

—Haku... —digo después de recuperarme un poco y viendo el reloj. Ya han pasado 2 horas desde que Kaede salió de operación y nos dijeran que ya estaba en recuperación, pero han pasado 4 desde que Kanna entró a la suya—. Haku... ¿podrías ir a investigar cómo está Kaede por favor?

—Sí mamá... pero tú... ¿está bien?

Un poco más tranquila y con un pañuelo de Sesshoumaru en mis manos asiento. Él me da un beso y luego veo cómo se retira, cuando lo hace me vuelvo a mi exesposo y me tiro a sus brazos, ¿qué habrá sido ese sueño? ¿será nada más que estoy predispuesta por la operación?

Irasue me agarra de las manos y me pide que recemos, así que nos volvemos a sentar y lo empezamos a hacer. A mitad de nuestras súplicas vemos como Suikotsu junto a dos médicos se van acercando a nosotros, cuando él nos ve se empieza a quitar su gorro sin hacer ningún movimiento en su cabeza, pero su completo lenguaje corporal me indica que algo no está bien, así que al instante nos levantamos los 4. Inuyasha y Kikyo continúan con los gemelos a en la habitación de Kanna, mis suegros se abrazan y yo me aferro a la mano de Sesshoumaru.

—Señora Higurashi, señor Taisho... —se dirige a nosotros con lúgubre voz.

—¿E-E-Ella...? —intento decir, pero no consigo decir más nada, mi garganta se cierra y al parecer mis oídos y mis sentidos se apagan cuando lo escucho decir:

—...Tuvo un fallo...

Todo me da vueltas, veo como Irasue pone la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y él empieza a llorar.

—...Hicimos todo lo posible...

Escucho otra parte de sus palabras, ¿cómo es posible que sus labios se estén moviendo y yo solo esté escuchando un silbido en mi cabeza? No escucho nada, ¿qué está diciendo?

—...Lo sentimos...

Sesshoumaru se aferra con fuerza a mi cuerpo y una corriente me va pasando desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza erizando cada uno de mis vellos, « _Y yo te quiero a ti mami_ » puedo escuchar su voz en mi cabeza una y otra vez, sentir el calor que su aura me provocaba cuando la abracé, fue un sueño, ¿no? Que alguien me diga que solo fue un sueño por favor.

—¿Qué... qué sucedió? —pregunto con mis lágrimas quemando mis mejillas sin entender realmente qué está sucediendo, tal parece como si todo lo estuviese reviviendo una y otra vez.

—Se hicieron todas las pruebas para verificar la compatibilidad, pero en algunos casos suele suceder que el cuerpo no lo acepta y lo rechaza.

—¿No... no lo logró? —Suikotsu mueve de un lado la cabeza bajándola después para luego levantarla.

—Intentamos reanimarla, ponerle todos los medicamentos posibles, inclusive optamos por algunas medidas extremas, pero después de 35 minutos y que su cerebro pasó sin oxígeno tanto tiempo tuvimos que declarar su muerte hace 10 minutos atrás. Lo sentimos mucho.

Me llevo la mano a la boca, pero ni esta puede contener el grito que doy el cual estoy segura se ha escuchado por todo el hospital. Tengo ganas de vomitar y mis piernas flaquean al punto que me desplomo al suelo junto con Sesshoumaru.

Nos abrazamos y ambos rompemos a llorar, ni siquiera puedo sentir a Hakudoshi que se une a nosotros en el suelo, veo a Sesshoumaru hablándome, pero tampoco puedo escucharlo, es como si el mundo a mi alrededor se hubiese terminado, quebrado y roto y solamente he podido escuchar ese _crack_ que se produce cuando algo se destruye para luego quedar siempre aquel silbido retumbando en mi cabeza. Haku también me habla, pero yo solamente puedo pensar en mi pequeña que acabo de perder.

* * *

Sesshoumaru POV.

Al ver cómo Suikotsu se va acercando a nosotros lo sé, sé a la perfección lo que está por decirnos, inclusive él ha adoptado ese letargo caminar que precede a una mala noticia, Kagome y yo, junto a mis padres nos paramos instantáneamente al ver cómo el grupo de médicos se nos va acercando ella me agarra de la mano y me la aprieta fuertemente como sin con ello estuviese pidiéndome fortaleza, porque también sabe que es lo que está por venir.

—Señora Higurashi, señor Taisho... —empieza a decir.

—¿E-E-Ella...? —Kagome lo interrumpe y Suikotsu niega de un lado a otro, me suelta la mano, pero yo la vuelvo a agarrar.

—Las arterias de Kanna estaban bastante dañadas y no pudimos obtener una respuesta positiva de su cuerpo al trasplante, ella tuvo un fallo multiorgánico, empezaron a fallar sus pulmones, luego sus riñones, hicimos todo lo posible, pero ella no pudo sobrevivir a la cirugía. Lo sentimos mucho.

Todas las palabras que ha dicho no sé si he podido escucharlas a la perfección, solo sé que mi pequeña, mi bebé, mi niña, mi adorada Kanna ya no está más con nosotros.

Me aferro con fuerza al cuerpo de Kagome acuñándola en mi pecho, no sé si para darle consuelo a ella o para dármelo yo mismo, no puedo decir nada, no puedo pensar, es como si mi cabeza se hubiese puesto en blanco.

—¿Qué... qué sucedió? —pregunta llorando, no puedo creer que ella pueda hablar.

—Se hicieron todas las pruebas para verificar la compatibilidad, pero en algunos casos suele suceder que el cuerpo no lo acepta y lo rechaza.

—¿No... no lo logró? —Suikotsu mueve de un lado la cabeza bajándola después para luego levantarla.

—Intentamos reanimarla, ponerle los medicamentos posibles, inclusive optamos por algunas medidas extremas, pero después de 35 minutos y que su cerebro pasó sin oxígeno tanto tiempo tuvimos que declarar su muerte hace 10 minutos atrás.

Ella vuelve repetir las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, Suikotsu pacientemente las responde cada vez que las hace, es como si hubiese perdido por completo el conocimiento y empiezo a temer por ella. Cuando Kagome realmente entiende lo que acaba de suceder se separa de mí llevándose las manos a su boca empezando a gritar, es un grito tan desgarrador que al momento en que mis padres lo escuchan empiezan a romper en llanto.

—¡Kagome! —la agarro entre mis brazos y luego se desploma al suelo, con mi cuerpo suavizo el golpe que puede darse, ella no para de llorar y de gritar el nombre de nuestra única hija.

Entre sus gritos logro escuchar que Suikotsu me indica que le darán un calmante y yo asiento temiendo mucho por ella, el dolor de perder a Kanna es indescriptible, pero pensar en perder a Kagome también... no... yo no podría con ello.

Hakudoshi aparece y cuando nos ve en el suelo vuelve a ver a sus abuelos interpretando a la perfección el ambiente, así que se tira conmigo para auxiliar a su madre, entre ambos la detenemos para que la enfermera pueda ponerle un calmante y a los pocos segundos ella se queda más tranquila durmiéndose entre mis brazos.

—Ella... papá... —los ojos de Hakudoshi están rojos mientras no deja de llorar—... mamá... se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

Asiento sin decir nada mientras la tengo en mis brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña que necesita del calor de su ser más querido.

—Pa...pá —cuando me escucho mi voz la siento completamente quebrada, así que con mis manos me quito mis lágrimas rudamente—... ¿podrías ir a la habitación de Kanna y explicarle a Inuyasha y al resto que...? —ni siquiera puedo terminar de decirlo, todo me parece tan irreal.

—Sí hijo —se acerca poniéndome su mano en mi hombro.

—Yo me quedaré contigo —interviene mi madre y yo niego de un lado a otro.

—Necesito que entre los dos les expliquen a los gemelos lo que acaba de suceder... omitan lo de su madre por favor, solo díganles... —vuelvo a ver a Haku y él se levanta para ver a sus abuelos e interceder por mí.

—Díganles que mamá está dormida —interviene mi hijo mayor—, que la impresión fue muy fuerte, así que está dormida... solo díganles... que todo estará bien... papá y mamá siempre estarán con nosotros...

Mis padres asienten y él me pone una de sus manos en sus hombros viendo a su madre.

—Sé que estará bien hijo... es solo...

—Lo sé... —asegura cuando yo ya no puedo hablar.

Después de unos minutos, le pido a Haku que se adelante para que él termine de explicarles a sus hermanos que su madre solo está dormida y que necesitará descansar para que no se impacten al verla cuando entre con ella entre mis brazos a la habitación.

—Papá... —antes de irse con mi encargo él se agacha para darle un beso a su madre—. Cuídala ¿sí?

—Todos lo haremos.

Al ver que Hakudoshi se va, empiezo a llorar con Kagome en mis brazos, sé que nada será fácil, asumir la pérdida de nuestra Kanna será lo más difícil y el reto más grande por el que nuestra familia tendrá que pasar, pero sé que, si estamos todos juntos, lo podremos lograr.

—Nunca te dejaré princesa... nunca... —le aseguro a mi querida Kagome dándole besos en su frente y meciéndome con ella.

Al llegar a la habitación la acuesto en el sofá para que pueda descansar un rato, los gemelos se aferran a mí y como puedo les explico que su hermana ahora estará mejor, que ya no tendrá ningún dolor.

—Estoy seguro de que le dará lata a Dios... —dice Hotaru llorando.

—Sí... —lo sigue Souta limpiando su nariz y sus ojos—... le pedirá todos los días que le cuente chistes y que la deje subirse a los unicornios...

Mis padres empiezan a recordar anécdotas divertidas de nuestra hija y con lágrimas en nuestros ojos nos ponemos a reír. A pocos minutos, escuchamos como unas enfermeras discuten con alguien afuera de la habitación y Haku sale a ver qué pasa, cuando entra se recuesta sobre el marco de la puerta diciéndome:

—Papá... es la pequeña de quien mamá estaba pendiente.

—¿Kaede? —él asiente—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—No lo sé... al parecer... no está tan bien.

Le tomo la mano a mi esposa, preguntándole internamente qué debería hacer, me gustaría que se despertara y me dijera qué es lo correcto, ¿me quedo con mi familia esperando a que el tiempo pase para poder sacar a Kanna o me levanto y pregunto qué es lo que está pasando?

Algo me impulsa a tomar la segunda opción y me levanto esperando que no sea algo tan grave.


	17. Cuentos y amor

Si ustedes sufrieron con el capítulo anterior, no se imaginan cuánto lo hice yo al escribirlo. Fue una conjunción de muchas experiencias que quise plasmar que no crean, cuando lo vuelvo a leer las lágrimas me vuelven a atacar. Siento que toqué muchas fibras sensibles, inclusive las mías, así que les agradezco más todo el apoyo y este que viene me conmueve de otra manera que igual, hoy que lo estuve revisando para subirlo mis ojitos se aguaron.

A decir verdad, creí que aquí en FF casi nadie leía el fic, de hecho lo iba a subir este capítulo sin agradecer, pero ¡diablos señorita! ¡qué memoria la suya!

Gracias a **Faby Sama** por tu doble RW, por cierto, gracias por tu aviso, porque al verlo al instante lo corregí y pude subir el capítulo correcto, con lo del nombre ni te apures, yo te entiendo. Y sí, es taaaan triste lo de Kanna, no sé, a veces la vida nos pone esas difíciles pruebas que tenemos que superar. Y veremos qué seguirá de ahora en adelante, porque está por ver si la pequeña Kaede sobrevivirá también.

 **Vannemlimon** : gracias por la notificación. **mimato bombon kou** : yo sé que fue muy pero muy triste y ahora solo falta ver cómo Kaede reaccionará al transplante. **alsole** : lo sé y creéme que también a mí se me rompió.

También a ti **Dollchuu** gracias por tu doble RW, y yo sé, pobres monjitas, pero al final eso es lo que pasa el primero que se atraviesa es el que paga nuestro mal humor, y yo sé, eso de "maldita" en este fic me ha llegado mucho, pero ¿sabes? Me halaga, porque entonces sí que están viviendo el fic, porque si no ni notarían lo que están leyendo. Gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad es que sí te creo que hayas agarrado kleenex, yo lo hizo cuando escribí el capítulo e inclusive cuando lo vuelvo a leer.

 **Kagome de Taisho** : mi querida amiga! Tú sigue escribiéndome reteharto, proque me encanta leerte y siempre estoy con el Jesús en la boca por saber qué me pondrás. Fíjate que en realidad sí ya tendría que estar terminado, pero me puse a escribir lo del oscuro secreto y luego se me olvidó subir este fic. En fin. Con Rin claro que ella lo sabía, pero esas mujeres así son, cómo me dan rabia. Y tan linda Kaede, no? Ella está tan llena de ilusión para ser "una niña no normal" porque no es igual que las demás, y muchas veces el ser diferente es fuente de burla. Me imagino que no te gustó nada nadita, pero naaaaada la muerte de Kanna, ¿verdad? y antes de ponerme algo feo decidiste mejor no poner nada jejejeje lo siento, la verdad, pero sí me estoy basando en una historia real, no de esa enfermedad, no con esa rapidez, pero sí fue bastante rápido e injusto... pero bueno, es lo que hay.

Y ya casi vamos llegando al final. Así que espero lo disfruten.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Disclaimer 3: Esta es una historia Sesshome, así que si no son fanáticos **no la lean** , ¡simple! Cada uno está en el derecho de elegir las parejas que más nos gusten (ya sea para leer o escribir), así que evítense el odio visceral contra mí (y contra el fandom) y háganse un favor alejándose de este fic.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Capítulo 17**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Cuentos y amor**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshoumaru POV.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Kaede? —le pregunto a una hermana que está afuera de nuestra habitación y está por irse.

—Oh... disculpe... yo no... no quería interrumpir.

—No se preocupe hermana... mi esposa no está... —quiero decir algo más, pero solo en pensar lo que acaba de sucedernos hace que la garganta se me cierre, pero tomo valor y vuelvo a hablar— en... óptimas condiciones... pero me gustaría saber qué sucede con la pequeña, mi nombre es Sesshoumaru y soy el esposo de Kagome.

—Lo siento mucho por su pérdida señor Sesshoumaru —me hace una pequeña reverencia—, la hermana Elisa no quería que viniera, pero la señora Kagome se ha mostrado tan preocupada con la pequeña Kaede que...

La mujer se ve sumamente preocupada así que le pongo una mano en su hombro temiendo no sobrepasarme con ella.

—Hermana, dígame qué ha pasado con Kaede por favor.

—La niña dice que tiene mucho dolor y está con bastante fiebre —nos interrumpe una enfermera que está cerca—, por eso llora mucho y aunque se queda un par de minutos dormida se vuelve a despertar llorando.

 _¿Qué harías Kagome?_ Me pregunto y solo se me viene algo a la cabeza.

—Haku, ven conmigo y tráete al unicornio de tu hermana.

—Papá... pero ese unicornio es el favorito...

—Lo sé —aseguro tristemente poniéndole una mano en su hombro—, pero tal vez tu hermana nos pueda ayudar esta vez.

Haku asiente y me voy con las dos mujeres. En el corto trayecto me indican que han intentado bajarle la fiebre inclusive con mantas húmedas, pero ella llora más e intenta moverse demasiado lo cual es demasiado riesgoso por la operación que acaba de tener. Cuando entramos hay otra monja más pequeña y regordeta que está intentando agarrarla con fuerza por sus antebrazos para hacer que se deje de mover.

—Vas a lastimarte Kaede...

—¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho! Quiero a Kagome... ¡Kagome!

—Ella no puede venir niña...

—Suéltela por favor hermana Elisa.

Al escuchar mi voz la mujer lo hace inmediatamente extrañándose por mi presencia.

—Sé que lo que voy a hacer no es muy convencional hermana Annie —le digo a la monja que ha ido a buscar a Kagome—, pero es algo que hicimos con mi mujer una vez que nuestra hija se enfermó, haría otra cosa más, pero por su cirugía me imposible ejecutarlo.

Ella solo asiente y la enfermera se queda a la expectativa con las toallas húmedas, la niña no deja de llorar, una vez que Kanna estaba enferma me quité la camisa y me metí con ella a la ducha a pesar de que lloraba y decía que no quería, logramos bajarle la fiebre con el agua medio tibia, una indicación que nos dio su médico de cabecera en ese momento.

—Hola Kaede —la saludo bajando mi tono de voz, ella deja de llorar para tratar de enfocarme con sus ojos negros que están rojos al igual que sus mejillas.

—¿Quién... eres? —me pregunta sollozando.

—¿Te acuerdas de Kagome? —ella asiente y puedo ver cómo le cambian los gestos a pesar de que sigue llorando.

—Quiero verla... ella dijo que estaría aquí... quiero a Kagome... ¡quiero a Kagome! —la pequeña empieza a llorar moviéndose, así que me acerco más.

—¿Sabes quien soy yo? —ella niega—. Soy un amigo de Kagome, me llamo Sesshoumaru... ¿puedes pronunciar mi nombre?

—She...yu...maru... —me rio sobándole la cabeza.

—Bien hecho para ser tu primera vez Kaede, a ver dilo otra vez... Se...

—Se... —ella lo repite.

—Shou...

—Shou...

—Maru...

—Maru...

—¡Te felicito Kaede! Eres tan inteligente como Kagome me contó.

—Quiero verla...

—Vendrá más tarde, ella te dijo que tenía una hija, ¿verdad? —asiente—. En estos momentos, su hija está igual que tú, así que me pidió que te viniera a ver, pero ¿sabes que me encargó? —ella niega—. Que te contara un cuento, ¿te gustan los cuentos Kaede? —ella vuelve a asentir, lo bueno es que ha dejado de gritar y moverse—. Me encantaría contarte un cuento, pero para eso, tienes que dejar que la enfermera te ponga una toalla en el cuerpo.

—¡No! ¡NOOO! ¡Duele! Duele... Kagome dijo que no dolería, pero duele... duele mucho... —vuelve a llorar y me acerco a ella.

—¿Sabes Kaede? Yo también tengo una hija... ¿y sabes lo que le gusta? —ella deja de gritar mostrando curiosidad al momento en que le enseño la última foto que nos pidió Kanna que le hiciéramos y la garganta me empieza a doler.

 _¿Es verdad o lo he soñado?_

—A ella... —mi voz se corta y mi garganta me duele más que antes por estar conteniendo tanto dolor, pero hago un esfuerzo expulsando el aire y volviendo a tomar fuerzas para poder continuar—... A ella siempre le ha gustado que yo la cargue en mis brazos, ¿me permitirías cargarte en mis brazos Kaede? —ella niega y yo me pongo a reír a carcajadas—. ¡Sabía que me dirías que no! Pero aún así, yo quiero contarte un cuento, si te lo cuento, ¿me permitirías a mí ponerte las toallas? Sé que al principio dolerá y yo estaré aquí contigo, pero después ya no lo sentirás, ¿confías en Kagome? —ella mueve su cabeza—. Entonces, trata de confiar en mí también Kaede, mira —le enseño la foto de Kanna con nosotros dos—. Allí estamos los dos juntos y abrazados.

Ella intenta llegar con sus dedos a la pantalla del teléfono, pero antes de tocarlo los aleja y luego asiente. Me acercan una silla para quedar un poco a su altura y a la par del recipiente en donde está la toalla con el hielo, inclusive cuando la toco me duele por lo helado, es obvio que ella lo rechace.

—No te la pondré en la cara, primero la agarraremos con las manos, ¿sí? —ella asiente y cierra sus ojos apretándolos con mucha fuerza, pero antes de dársela, le digo a Haku que entre y sin que ella se de cuenta se pone detrás para que no lo pueda ver, mientras que yo le pongo al unicornio de Kaede—. Pero antes, tienes una visita Kaede, así que abre los ojos.

—¡Señor Unicornio! —se alegra al ver al peluche y luego empieza a llorar—. ¡Me mentiste! Sí duele... sí duele... —grita otra vez.

—Tranquila Kaede —intento decirle tocándole su frente la cual está muy caliente.

—Eres una niña muy valiente _íhhhhh_ —relincha Haku y ella se me queda viendo extrañada.

—Tu voz... es diferente... señor... Unicornio —asegura sorbiendo, Haku me hace una mueca y solo puedo mover mis ojos, no puedo decirle nada, de lo contrario ella se dará cuenta de la treta.

—Mi voz es igual que antes Kaede _íhhhhh,_ es solo que tu fiebre te hace escucharme diferente _íhhhhh_ —¡vaya! Pero qué ocurrencia.

—¿Puedes escuchar... al señor Unicornio? —le pregunto sorprendido.

—Sí...

—¡Eres increíble Kaede! Solo las niñas especiales e inteligentes pueden escucharlo... ¿y qué te dice Kaede? —yo muevo al peluche frente a ella.

—Que soy... —dice hipeando— muy valiente...

—¡Y lo eres Kaede! ¿Sabes lo que hago cuando yo tengo fiebre? —ella niega—. Me pongo a llorar —le susurro—, pero no le digas a nadie, que es un secreto.

—Pero tú eres más valiente que él Kaede _íhhhhh._

—Sí... —sonríe.

—¿Puedes obedecer al señor que está frente a ti Kaede? _Íhhhhh,_ sé que, si le haces caso, te sentirás mejor _íhhhhh._

—¿Lo prometes?

—Prometo que te sentirás mejor _íhhhhh_ —muevo el peluche y hago como si le estuviera dando un beso en la nariz y ella sonríe.

—¿Qué les has prometido Kaede? —ella niega.

—Él me prometió que, si te hago caso, me sentiré mejor.

—Entonces, ¿tomarás la toalla pequeña?

—Sí.

Dejo el peluche a un lado y agarro la toalla exprimiéndola, intento que no la agarre de un solo, sino que solo ponga los dedos, ella gruñe y aprieta sus ojos, pero intento distraerla.

—¿Sabes el cuento de los 3 cerditos?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

—No me gustan los cerditos.

—¡Oh! Entonces ¿la Cenicienta?

—No —le voy mencionando algunos otros más, pero siempre obtengo la misma respuesta, así que no me queda otra salida que recurrir a mi última arma.

—¿Has escuchado sobre el cuento de Masha y los lobos? —ella vuelve a verme y cuando lo hace tapo sus manos con la toalla.

—No —hace una mueca ante el dolor de lo helado con su piel, pero no grita ni hace ningún movimiento.

—Había una vez una niña que se llamaba Masha y tenía 4 años.

—¡Igual que yo! —grita.

—¿En serio? —le agarro sus dos manitas que inclusive son más pequeña que una de las mías—. Pero Masha se encontraba sola y tú no lo estás.

—Tengo a las hermanas...

—Masha estaba sola en el bosque, llorando, porque no tenía a nadie y se había perdido.

Le quito la toalla y la vuelvo a mojar y en esta ocasión mi objetivo son sus brazos.

—De pronto —enronquezco mi voz para dar una entrada teatral—, una loba de cabello blanco apareció, la pobre Masha empezó a llorar más, cuando pensó que la loba podría comérsela, pero ella solo le pasó la lengua por su rostro así —cuando lo digo le paso una parte de la toalla en su mejilla y ella hace un gesto de dolor y luego se empieza a reír.

—Su lengua no era helada —asegura riéndose.

—La de esta loba sí lo era y eso le gustó a Masha, porque era diferente.

Le sigo contando mi historia inventada y basada en Tarzán, en los 3 cerditos con un poco de Bambi descubriendo a todos sus amigos. Cuando voy a la mitad e intentamos poner la toalla alrededor de ella, me pide que la cargue, pero por su cirugía no podemos moverla, así que llegamos a un acuerdo y me acuesto a su lado para abrazarla si promete estarse quieta y así lo hace, una de las enfermeras encargadas nos ayuda.

Después de un par de minutos ella se queda dormida.

He dejado a la pequeña completamente dormida, con la promesa de la hermana Annie que me llamará si ella se despierta. Son casi las 5 de la mañana cuando regreso a la habitación, mi fiel abogado Yaken, me ayudará a poder retirar a Kanna del hospital y empezar con el proceso funerario.

Al llegar a la habitación, me encuentro a Haku y a su madre sentados en el sillón, él se levanta cediéndome el espacio y cuando lo hago Kagome recuesta su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—¿Cómo... está...?

—¿Quién?

—Haku... me ha contado que fuiste a ver a Kaede.

—Está mejor, aunque todavía no está fuera de peligro.

—¿Bajó la fiebre? —pregunta intrigado mi hijo.

—Sí. Después que te escabulliste, aceptó que pudiéramos ponerle las toallas húmedas.

—Estuve a punto de no saber qué hacer cuando dijo que mi voz no se parecía a la de antes.

—No imaginé que se podría dar cuenta —acepto—, especialmente con esa fiebre que tenía, pero a decir verdad tu voz es muy diferente a la de tu madre, a pesar de que ella pueda enronquecerla.

—Se ve que es una niña muy lista —asegura Haku.

—Lo es... —dice Kagome con su voz cortada para empezar a llorar otra vez, mi corazón se me parte, pero prometo cumplir mi palabra, estaré siempre allí para ella y si ella necesita que yo sea su fortaleza entonces me convertiré en su roca.

Nos envolvemos en un incómodo y necesario silencio, hasta que Kagome se recompone y empieza a hablar.

—¿Sabes que es la muerte? —no sé qué puedo responder y ante mi silencio se separa de mí, Haku le pasa unos kleenex y ella los acepta—. Eso fue lo que Kaede me preguntó cuando la conocí: _¿Sabes que es la muerte?_

—¿Por qué habría de preguntarte algo así? —se queda completamente extrañado nuestro hijo.

—Porque le habían dicho... que ella moriría... imagino que las monjas trataron de explicárselo de alguna manera que no sonora... tan... triste... y doloroso...

La tomo entre mis brazos haciéndola que se siente de lado sobre mí, ella lo acepta colocando su cabeza en mi hombro y mientras lo hace nos va contando cómo soñó con Kanna justo antes de que Suikotsu apareciera con sus noticias, a los dos nos conmueve tanto que nuevamente empezamos a llorar. Mis padres junto a mi hermano y a mis hijos se han ido a la casa para descansar un poco, nosotros tres somos los únicos que nos hemos quedado.

Desde un principio sabíamos que estábamos luchando contra la corriente, su caso se iba complicando a cada momento, su cuerpo se había debilitado demasiado e inclusive, aunque la hubieran podido salvar, según las palabras de Suikotsu, en el caso de poder despertar, hubiese quedado con serias dificultades motoras, su cerebro estaba bastante dañado por la falta de oxígeno.

Hemos escuchado que ha habido un accidente y hubo dos fatalidades en ello, como resultado sus órganos fueron trasladados a diferentes lados del país, dos personas diferentes fueron donantes para tres personas de este hospital, no sabemos quienes fueron y no sabemos si podremos contactarlas algún día, pero gracias a ello por lo menos dos de las tres pacientes han podido sobrevivir, aunque realmente de manera egoísta pienso que me hubiese gustado que mi hija hubiese estado entre esas dos.

Antes de salir la hermana Annie nos intercepta y sé que significa eso.

—Haku, lleva a tu madre a casa, que descanse, tendremos unos días pesados mientras despedimos a tu hermana.

—Está bien papá.

—¿Y tú? —me pregunta confundida Kagome quien entre la pena no ha logrado ver a la hermana Annie.

—Me quedaré un rato más —ella vuelve a ver de un lado a otro y cuando mira a la mujer se da cuenta de lo que está pasando—. No te preocupes —le doy un beso en su frente al momento en que agacha su cabeza—, sé que no estás para eso, así que yo me encargaré.

—Hi...Hice... una promesa —rompe en llanto, ¿podrá estar imaginando el momento en que nos despedimos de nuestra hija prometiéndole que nos volveríamos a ver? No lo sé, pero es exactamente en lo que yo estoy pensando.

—Yo la cumpliré por ti.

—Sesshoumaru... yo...

—Somos uno ¿recuerda? En las buenas y en las malas... y hoy será... en las malas...

—« _Nunca serás autosuficiente_ » —nos interrumpe Haku, que son las palabras que siempre le decimos para indicarle que no todo lo podemos hacer solos, siempre necesitamos a la ayuda de alguien más, especialmente porque nuestro hijo mayor se cree completamente autosuficiente.

—Nunca serás... autosuficiente... —repite ella asintiendo y me separo de ambos empezando a caminar hacia la habitación de Kaede.

La pequeña está con fiebre nuevamente, pero los médicos al ver que hay otra persona

responsable ante la pequeña empiezan a actuar de otra manera, me indigna saber que muchos de ellos solo piensan en el dinero, si no hay, entonces no es tan fácil poder entregarlo todo, mientras que si tenemos una chequera abundante que nos pueda respaldar siempre dicen: _haremos todo lo posible_.

—Hola... Shes...maru...

—Hola Kaede —me rio cuando trata de pronunciar mi nombre.

—No te fuiste... —imagino que ha estado inconsciente todo este tiempo atrás que estuve apartado de su lado, así que suspiro esperando me perdone por mi pequeña mentira.

—Te dije que no lo haría —aseguro recordando la promesa que me hizo hacer antes de caer dormida.

—¿Qué... pasó con Masha y su mamá loba?

—¿Qué pasó? Masha estaba muy asustada cuando la llevaron a la familia de todos los lobos, inclusive el papá lobo no podía aceptarla porque no era igual a ellos.

—Era muy diferente, ¿no?

—Así es.

—Es difícil que alguien nos quiera cuando somos diferentes.

—¿Sabes por qué la mamá loba se enamoró de Masha cuando la vio? —ella niega—. Precisamente porque era diferente. Masha le recordaba a su pequeño cachorro que acaba de perder cuando el tigre malo se lo comió, pero se dio cuenta de algo cuando miró a esos negros ojos de Masha.

—¿Qué miró?

—Que esa pequeña que era tan diferente a ella y a toda su familia de lobos... la hacía sentir feliz y lo único que quería era que Masha pudiese volver a sonreír.

Continúo mi historia y la pequeña se deja administrar todos los medicamentos, así como poner las toallas, con la condición de que el cuento no acabe.

Casi al terminar veo cómo Kagome atraviesa la puerta, acostado a un lado de la pequeña Kaede me sorprendo con su aparición, Haku camina detrás de ella con mirada triste, pero dispuesto a seguir a su madre por cualquier cosa que necesite.

—¡Kagome! —grita de felicidad la pequeña intentando levantarse.

—No lo hagas pequeña —trato de detenerla—, recuerda que si lo haces te volverá a doler, ¿sí?

Ella hace el intento de llorar, pero Kagome se acerca a ella para agarrar una de sus manitos y darle un beso.

—Perdona que no había podido venir Kaede...

—Shes...maru me ha hecho compañía... —Kagome se ríe al ver que no puede pronunciar mi nombre—, y ¿sabes? ¡Me está contando un cuento! —asegura con alegría.

—¿En serio? ¿Y de qué se trata?

—De Masha y los lobos.

—¿Masha y los lobos?

—¿No lo conoces? —pregunta con ingenuidad y mi mujer niega de un lado a otro—. Maru... Maru... cuéntaselo a Kagome también.

—¿Desde el principio?

—¡Sí!

—Desde el principio será entonces.

Empiezo a contar la historia nuevamente tratando de recordar qué es lo que he dicho, pero hay unas partes en las que me equivoco y Kaede sonriente me corrige, Kagome se pone a reír y a lo lejos veo como Haku lo hace también. Cuando termino los 3 nos despedimos de ella prometiéndole que vendremos al día siguiente y al día siguiente a ese si se porta bien, promesa, que, a pesar de nuestro dolor sé que lograremos cumplirla.


	18. Ángel

¡Oh por Dios! No puedo evitar compartir este capítulo. Sabía que este final estaba muy cerca, pero no estaba segura cuánto y las palabras que comparto abajo son de corazón, porque fueron las palabras que les escuché a mis tíos cuando perdieron a su ángel.

Las quiero mucho y sé que es apresurado, pero tampoco quiero ahondar en temas muy complicados, prefiero enfocarme en algo más hermoso.

Las quiero!  
Kame.-  
Jul17,2019

 _PD: a subir el capítulo iba cuando me di cuenta que ya habían comentado, mis niñas, ¡ustedes son lo máximo!_

 **alsole** : sí, dicen que es terrible perder uno, nunca te recuperas de ese dolor, pero como dices... hay una esperanza. **Kagome2212** : lee mi amiga, ¡lee por favor! como puse arriba sé que es un poco apresurado, pero a veces tampoco las cosas pasan tan rápido y perderme en detalles un poco aburrido no era lo que quería para el fic, y bueno, sí, sobre advertencia no hay engaño, ese final ya estaba escrito.

 **Faby Sama** : ¡amiga! ¿verdad? Verlo así contemplando a Kaede y sobre todo tomando el "puesto" que le pertenecía inicialmente a Kagome, es tan encantador, a veces (lamentablemente) las personas tenemos que pasar por algo terrible para poder reaccionar, y qué pena haber tocado fibra tan sensible especialmente de tu parte, pero como sabes y lo dices, el recuerdo y la pena permanecen, pero de una u otra manera el dolor se va superando o va formando parte de... es difícil, pero se consigue salir y luego con el tiempo la mentalidad cambia. Gracias por tus palabras y muy pero muy cerca del final... a decir verdad, solo un capi más.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Disclaimer 3: Esta es una historia Sesshome, así que si no son fanáticos **no la lean** , ¡simple! Cada uno está en el derecho de elegir las parejas que más nos gusten (ya sea para leer o escribir), así que evítense el odio visceral contra mí (y contra el fandom) y háganse un favor alejándose de este fic.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Capítulo 18**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ángel.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome POV.

Mis ojos arden y mi cabeza se siente demasiado pesada. Sabía desde un principio que mi pequeña no tenía muchas probabilidades, pero si iba venciendo cada cuadro que se le presentaba, pensaba... yo creía... que tal vez... ella podría lograrlo.

Agradezco internamente que Sesshoumaru sea quien se encargue de sacar el cuerpo de Kanna del hospital, aunque en realidad es su abogado quien lo hace, pero es Sesshoumaru quien firma todas las autorizaciones, porque yo todavía estoy lidiando con nuestra realidad.

Cuando ya es hora de retirarnos, él me dice que se quedará, no entiendo a qué porque ya lo hemos perdido todo, y casi podría asegurar que ya nada nos queda en este lugar, pero al ver a una monjas empiezo a recordar algo.

—Hi...Hice... una promesa —rompo en llanto recordándola.

Le dije a Kaede que estaría con ella cuando despertara, porque muy dentro de mí esperaba que mi propia hija estuviera bien, inclusive había imaginado cómo estaría moviéndome de un cuarto a otro para poder atender a ambas pequeñas y que Kaede no se sintiera sola.

—Yo la cumpliré por ti —lo vuelvo a ver ¿cómo podría cumplir una promesa que yo he hecho? Eso no es justo.

—Sesshoumaru... yo...

—Somos uno ¿recuerda? En las buenas y en las malas... y hoy será... en las malas... —sus palabras me rompen el corazón ¿así será mi vida de ahora en adelante? ¿solo llorar? Haku me abraza mientras veo cómo él se aleja de nosotros para auxiliar a una pequeña que me robó el corazón desde que atravesó la puerta de la habitación de Kanna.

—Vamos mamá, lo mejor será que descanses un raro.

Asiento y nos dirigimos a la salida, pero antes de hacerlo me quedo completamente estática.

—¿Mamá? ¿Sucede algo?

Al volverlo a ver me sorprendo de lo maduro que se ve mi hijo mayor quien está asumiendo un papel que realmente no le corresponde, pero lo está haciendo sumamente bien.

Lo tomo de la mano y aunque mis lágrimas y mi dolor no han cesado, sé que debo de estar para esa pequeña que no tiene a nadie en este mundo.

—Quiero ir a verla.

—¿A quién?

—Quiero ir a ver a Kaede.

—No te preocupes mamá, papá está con ella, y puedo decirte que al final estaba feliz de que él estuviera a su lado.

—¿Pudo... sonreír?

—Ambos lo hicieron —asiento y quitándome las lágrimas le digo:

—Me gustaría verlo con mis propios ojos. Vamos Haku por favor.

—Está bien mamá.

Mientras vamos caminando me encuentro con el médico que está atendiendo a Kaede, quien me explica que la pequeña está mejorando, pero que aun existe cualquier peligro de contagio, de hecho, la pasarán a otra habitación en donde estará más aislada, no lo habían podido hacer por _procesos administrativos,_ pero que ya lo estaban haciendo.

—Papá autorizó el cambio —me indica Haku cuando el médico se ha retirado—, les dijo que hicieran todo lo que estuviera en sus posibilidades porque Kaede se sintiese cómoda, que no importaba el costo, que él lo pagaría.

De alguna manera sonrío de lado, es lo mismo que yo les he dicho a las monjas y eso me quita un peso de encima, ya que eso quiere decir que estamos en la misma sintonía en lo que se refiere a la pequeña. Cuando llegamos a la habitación antes de entrar me quedo paralizada, y me pego a la pared para que no puedan verme y escucho como Sesshoumaru y la pequeña están hablando, en ocasiones ella sonríe y se ríe, pero él lo hace más discretamente, como si solamente estuviese disfrutando de que ella lo haga.

Cuando atravieso la puerta Kaede se sorprende e inclusive quiere levantarse así que me apresuro a acercarme a ella para que no lo haga mientras que Sesshoumaru también le dice que no se debe de mover mucho.

Escucho como él le empieza a contar un cuento, uno de Masha y los lobos, lo cual me causa gracia, Sesshoumaru nunca ha sido muy bueno con los cuentos, recuerdo que en muchas ocasiones cuando se los contaba a Kanna siempre mezclaba Dumbo con Bambi, o a Cenicienta le ponía el nombre de la Sirenita y con las situaciones de Blanca Nieves, a mi Kanna le gustaba mucho especialmente cuando ella se unía a él en esa locura de multiversos, sin embargo, Kaede tiene tan buena memoria que lo que hace es corregirlo.

La enfermera llega y nos dice que la pequeña tiene que descansar, ella empieza a llorar al pensar que se quedará sola otra vez, pero le decimos que vendremos cada día, ya que el hospital no nos permite estar a su lado, de esa manera se queda más tranquila.

Cuatro días han pasado y faltan 3 para que Kaede sea dada de alta, la pequeña ha ido evolucionando muy bien, inclusive Haku la visita de vez en cuando llevándole un juego que a él le gustaba mucho y que su hermana detestaba porque nunca podía ganarle: parejas.

Las tarjetas están algo viejas así que él con su propio dinero decidió comprarle unas nuevas y más adecuado para su edad, sin embargo, allí nos damos cuenta de que la pequeña no puede leer, pero distingue bien los colores y las figuras, en su mayoría no sabe cuáles son, pero se concentra tanto en el juego que inclusive en una partida complicada logra ganarle a Haku a lo cual todos nos sorprendemos.

—Y entonces, ¿cuál será tu recompensa? —pregunta dubitativo mi hijo mayor como si estuviera analizando el problema más complicado de física.

—¡Un cuento! —Haku se empieza a partir de la risa.

—Sabía que me pedirías eso y por eso ¡traigo esto preparado! —veo como él saca su IPad de su mochila y le empieza a enseñar un ebook, inclusive tiene sonidos de animales, aunque la historia él se la va relatando, eso me sorprende.

Al salir me dice que ha investigado qué libros les pueden gustar a los niños, así que ha elegido ese que llamaba Serafín, el pequeño Delfín. Se ha apegado bastante con la pequeña Kaede y la hace sonreír, el ánimo de ella se ha incrementado e inclusive ya salen a dar paseos por el jardín del hospital, casi siempre lo hace con Haku o de lo contrario conmigo y con Sesshoumaru.

—Kagome, ¿estás consciente de lo que está pasando? —me pregunta la psicóloga que está frente a nosotros.

Han pasado casi 5 meses desde la muerte de Kanna y desde hace casi 4 acepté ir a terapia con Sesshoumaru, no solo para lidiar con la ausencia de mi pequeña, sino también para poder aceptarlo nuevamente a él, aunque en realidad prácticamente estamos viviendo juntos otra vez.

—¿A qué se refiere? —me hago, hasta cierto punto, la desentendida.

—¿Y tú Sesshoumaru? —él asiente.

—Tú crees que lo que estamos haciendo es sustituir a Kanna por Kaede —explica puntualmente.

—No lo creo —interrumpo haciendo un gesto de reprobación y cruzo al lado contrario mis piernas y me vuelvo a acomodar sobre el sillón.

—¿Por qué no lo crees? —me pregunta la mujer de ojos rojos y cabello corto frente a mí.

—Porque si así fuera... yo... olvidaría a mi Kanna... y ya no estuviera... sintiendo tanto dolor... como lo siento todavía —intento decirlo todo de un solo golpe, pero con solo expresarlo empiezo a llorar. Ella me pasa un kleenex y lo acepto, por orden suya Sesshoumaru y yo no podemos agarrarnos de las manos cuando estemos en sesión, menos cuando hablemos de nuestra hija.

—Creo que nunca podrías sustituir una persona con otra Kagome, eso es lo más falso que podamos decir, los cariños son diferentes y creo que con la experiencia de ambos se han podido dar cuenta de ello.

Al principio nos hizo ver que el quedarnos con nuestros amantes, solo fue un sentimiento de comodidad e inclusive de venganza de mi parte, para que Sesshoumaru pudiera ver que yo podía seguir sin él, no he coincidido del todo con ella, porque también empecé a desarrollar un sentimiento por Bankotsu, pero tampoco he podido negarlo por completo.

—Esta pequeña nunca podrá ser igual a Kanna, de hecho, si ustedes esperan encontrar similitudes en ella podrían inclusive destrozarle la vida a esta niña, por eso y antes de que me lo digan, porque sé que lo han pensado ya que me lo están demostrando cuando me dicen que no dejan de verla cada día y se van acercando más a ella, sé que su idea es adoptarla.

Sesshoumaru y yo nos volvemos a ver, claro que lo hemos hablado, pero no hemos llegado a una conclusión todavía.

—Sabemos que tomar esa decisión con nuestro dolor tan reciente, sería demasiado imprudente, pero tampoco podemos negar que no lo hemos hablado —interviene Sesshoumaru a lo cual ella hace un apunte.

—Kagura —interrumpo.

—Dime Kagome.

—Sé... sé a la perfección que mi dolor y la ausencia de Kanna puede llevarme a tomar una decisión incorrecta, ¿podrá Kaede llenarme ese vacío que Kanna me ha dejado? ¿Podré ser la madre que quise ser para Kanna? Son unas de las tantas preguntas que me he hecho desde que Kanna... falleció... pero inclusive antes de ello, cuando la conocí, fue... no sé cómo podría explicarlo —me detengo y presiono con fuerza el pañuelo de papel.

—Toma tu tiempo —me dice con suavidad.

—Solo podría llamarlo «amor a primera vista», cuando ella atravesó la puerta, quedé fascinada con esa pequeña y a medida íbamos platicando sentía que la quería conmigo, no quería que ella siguiera sufriendo algún tipo de maltrato o desprecio por parte de las monjas que la tienen a su cuidado, claro —la interrumpo al ver que intenta decirme algo—, sé que el poco tiempo que convivimos antes de lo de Kanna pudo haber afectado mis sentimientos por ella.

—Así es, además no tenemos que olvidar que por ser mujeres también tenemos ese instinto materno que nos obliga a conmovernos por aquellos niños que inclusive son de la misma edad de nuestros hijos.

—Lo sé —acepto bajando la cabeza, porque creo que es por eso precisamente que Sesshoumaru y yo no hemos llegado a ninguna conclusión en ese tema.

—Sin embargo —interviene Sesshoumaru—, podría decir que yo no tengo ese «instinto materno» del cual hablan, y puedo asegurar que sentí esa misma conexión con Kaede.

—Aunque a ella tú la conociste después de la muerte de tu hija, inclusive me dijiste que intentaste aplicar técnicas con ellas refiriéndote a cuando Kanna se enfermaba de algo parecido.

Ambos nos volvemos a ver y asentimos.

—Sé que es difícil lo que voy a decir, con esto no quiero decir que se olviden de la pequeña, porque de una u otra manera han formado un lazo y sería cruel solamente decirle un adiós y no volverla a ver, pero ya que ambos tienen las posibilidades, mi recomendación es que se tomen un tiempo para pensar las cosas, no en su entorno, sino fuera de él. Un viaje sería perfecto, de esa manera, también, podrían probar nuevamente si pueden llegar a tener esa compatibilidad que se requiere para que puedan vivir juntos otra vez.

—¿Un viaje? —pregunto y ella asiente.

—No tiene que ser largo ni tampoco de irse a dar la vuelta al mundo, puede ser inclusive interno de uno días, un fin de semana largo. Luego de ello, pensar en cómo reforzar los lazos con sus hijos, porque para que ellos puedan estar bien deben de saber y ver que realmente ustedes dos están unidos y no solo por la pena, sino por el amor que dicen que se tienen.

—No solamente lo decimos —recalca un poco ofendido Sesshoumaru—, realmente lo sentimos, no diríamos algo tan a ligera conociendo nuestros pasados y errores.

—Lo siento Sesshoumaru —se retracta—, estoy hablando en voz alta por sus hijos, para ellos esa confianza entre ustedes dos está rota, ustedes dicen que pueden volverlo a hacer, pero ellos que también salieron afectados con esa separación y con el dolor de cada uno también es lógico que tengan miedo y no puedan creer al 100% solamente en sus palabras, las cuales, de una u otra manera, las rompieron en su momento.

En ocasiones, Kagura es bastante cruel y dura con sus palabras, demasiado sincera para mi gusto, pero en este tipo de decisiones que son tan difíciles de tomar creo que lo más conveniente es que sea así.

Al salir de la terapia, lo discutimos con Sesshoumaru, ambos queremos adoptar a la pequeña Kaede, es una niña que nos ha ganado el corazón, pero Kagura tiene razón, no es una decisión que tengamos que tomarla solo con el corazón.

—Además, si decidimos adoptarla tenemos que hablar de otra situación también —parados en un alto con el semáforo en rojo, decido volverlo a ver.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No hemos hablado de nosotros.

—Empezamos a vivir juntos al mes de lo de Kanna, ¿no?

—No. Lo único que hice fue empezar a dormir nuevamente en la casa, hemos estado más cerca de nuestros hijos, pero no hemos hablado nada formalmente.

La verdad es que desde la última vez que hablé con Bankotsu no hemos vuelto a hacerlo, no he podido controlarlo y no tengo ni idea de qué se ha hecho, sin embargo, en caso de que aparezca con un abogado ya hemos hablado con Yaken de todas las medidas que debemos de tomar si esto sucediera, pero debido a eso, mi trabajo se me ha incrementado y creo que hemos vuelto a caer en lo mismo. Ambos llegamos cansados y después de hablar con nuestros hijos simplemente nos dormimos abrazados, en las noches me despierto llorando y soñando con Kanna, creo que no hemos dado los pasos necesarios para poder continuar.

—He pensado... —digo con mi voz entrecortada— en muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo si es correcto continuar nuestras vidas felices cuando Kanna no está a nuestro lado? —lo vuelvo a ver sorprendido y él emprende la marcha—. Yo sí lo pienso, probablemente demasiado.

—No creo que ella... quisiera que no avancemos... no sería nuestra Kanna... si lo pensara de esa manera —las lágrimas empiezan a salir y él me acerca su mano colocándola con su palma arriba, así que yo la pongo sobre ella y nos entrelazamos fuertemente.

—Según Souta, ella estaba feliz de vernos juntos.

—Lo demostró en aquella foto.

Sesshoumaru detiene su auto a un lado de un gran hotel de 5 estrellas y muy reconocido, un valet parking se acerca, pero él le hace un gesto para que nos dé unos minutos.

—Kagome, podría decir que esto es apresurado, pero lo vengo pensando desde aquella noche que pasamos juntos en aquel hotel, no sé ni como decírtelo ¡demonios! —a pesar de mi tristeza logro sonreír al verlo completamente nervioso.

—Dilo... —lo aliento y él me sonríe.

—Sabes que no soy perfecto, lo he demostrado con mis errores, pero realmente me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad, me gustaría que nos casáramos nuevamente y en esta ocasión que sea para siempre.

Simplemente lo observo, sé que todavía hay mucho en lo que debemos de trabajar, pero si no empezamos por lo básico diciéndonos lo más obvio, nunca podremos avanzar.

—Si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo... yo...

—Sí...

—¿Si necesitas tiempo? —desabrocho mi cinturón y me acerco dándole un beso en sus deliciosos labios.

—Sí quiero volverme a casar contigo —él sonríe como no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo y ambos nos abrazamos.

—¿Te gustaría pasar... la noche conmigo? —sonríe pícaramente volviendo a ver el hotel y yo hago lo mismo mordiendo mis labios con ansiedad.

—Nada... me causaría más placer... amor... —cuando lo decimos salimos del auto y el chico del valet parking nos toma el coche.

Cuando entramos, ambos nos sentimos nerviosos, parecemos dos adolescentes que acabamos de huir de la casa de nuestros padres deseosos de estar el uno con el otro. Antes de llegar al mostrador justo en medio del lobby, detiene nuestra marcha.

—Espera... si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer bien...

En medio del lobby empieza a sacar algo del bolsillo de su saco que lo lleva en su mano, cuando veo una cajita cuadrada me llevo mi mano a la boca conmovida por lo que está a punto de pasar.

—Kagome Higurashi, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa por segunda vez? —pregunta al momento en que se arrodilla frente a mí tomando mi mano.

—Sí... Sí Sesshoumaru... sí...

Cuando me pone el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo, me doy cuenta de que es uno bastante sencillo, pero tiene una flor de cerezo con un diamante rosa en medio.

—Estoy seguro de que esta vez lo haremos mejor, pero para ello, quiero que nuestros anillos tengan un significado...

—Pétalos... de un árbol de Sakura... —él asiente.

—Sé que nuestra hija desde el cielo nos unirá y seremos más fuerte que nunca, pero para nunca olvidarnos, aquí —me dice tocando el anillo— estará nuestro recordatorio.

Me aferro a su cuerpo abrazándolo con tanto desdén que inclusive lo hago tambalear al momento en que se levanta.

—Siempre te he amado, a pesar de todo Sesshoumaru...

—Y yo igual a ti princesa.

Durante estos últimos 5 meses que han pasado desde la ausencia de nuestra pequeña, nuestros hijos propusieron una pequeña tradición: cada 3er domingo del mes, independientemente de nuestras responsabilidades, nos reuniremos en un parque para comer y jugar, llevando una foto de Kanna, cada uno contará una anécdota divertida y jugaremos lo que sea toda esa tarde. El mes anterior inclusive los padres de Sesshoumaru junto a Inuyasha y su familia se nos unieron y, aunque fue difícil por su pequeña y el nuevo embarazo de Kikyo, pero entre todos jugamos policías y ladrones, un juego que a ella le encantaba, pero que siempre era atrapada por los gemelos.

Podría decirse que a mi corazón le hace falta una pieza y estoy segura de que siempre le faltará, no hay día que no me despierte pensando en mi pequeña, será un dolor crónico durante lo que me quede de vida, sin embargo también tengo la dicha de tener otros 3 hijos, quienes día a día me reclaman por mi amor, los gemelos con su singular modo de ver la vida y la muerte, me han demostrado que podemos seguir amando a nuestra pequeña Kanna sin morir en el intento.

Una vida no se termina cuando el cuento finaliza con el: «Y vivieron felices por siempre», no importa qué tan de ensueño pudo resultar el noviazgo o que tan fantástica fue la boda, lo que importa es el día a día, unos serán color de rosa llenos de arcoíris, otros plagados de nubes negras y algunos (los cuales parecen que podrían durar una eternidad) infestados de huracanes y tormentas de los que parecieran que nunca podremos salir, pero si después de todo eso logramos estar unidos y poder volver a apreciar la vida, aunque vuelvan a venir tormentas, sé, que podremos combatirlas y aunque solo queden pedazos de nosotros, saldremos adelante.

Sesshoumaru y yo nos escapamos ese día y, durante los siguientes dos y a las dos semanas programos nuestra boda, lo hacemos en el jardín de la casa de sus padres, una ceremonia simple y sencilla solo con nuestros hijos y familia, en donde invitamos a Kaede para que tire las rosas junto a los gemelos, Haku es nuestro padrino quien nos entrega los anillos, mientras que Irasue e Inu-No nos sirven como testigos, Inuyasha y toda su familia nos ayudan a decorar el lugar.

Me he decantado por un vestido de diseño en inspiración romana el cual queda perfecto en mujeres como yo, ya que disimulan cualquier defectito que podamos tener, pero también luzco un escote en V demostrando mis atributos. Es largo brindándome una sensación de esbeltez, con tirantes gruesos y caídas con mangas que se detienen en el antebrazo, dejándome al aire libres los brazos. Mi cabello lo llevo recogido en un moño resaltando con tonos oscuros la claridad de mis pupilas.

A diferencia de la primera vez, no entro con mis padres, ya que ambos fallecieron mucho tiempo atrás, al contrario, nuestros hijos caminan delante de nosotros llegando al lugar que se ha adecuado para la ceremonia, un inmenso árbol decorado con luces y retratos de todos nosotros, inclusive con una de las fotografías que nos tomaron en nuestra primer boda.

—¿A dónde la consiguieron...? —intento preguntar completamente maravillada por la decoración tan romántica, pero centrándome en esa foto en particular.

—La guardé en la bodega —interviene Sesshoumaru.

—¿La tenía a un par de metros y no lo sabía? —él me da un beso en la mejilla empezando a sonreír.

—Sabía que sería mi amuleto, porque no importaba cuánto tardase, pero sabía que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos. Gracias por perdonarme y darme una nueva oportunidad Kagome.

—Darnos... —lo corrijo—, darnos una nueva oportunidad.

Una vez más él me sorprende con unos preciosos anillos de oro plateado con dibujos de ramas de Sakura, a pesar de que ha dicho que todo ha sido precipitado, es imposible que haya encontrado toda esta joyería a la vuelta de una esquina, por supuesto que son un pedido especial y eso hace que me enamore más de él, porque sus palabras concuerdan con sus acciones, nunca dejó de pensar en nosotros.

Cuando la ceremonia termina, los gemelos, ayudados por Inuyasha y Kikyo se acercan con globos blancos llenos de helio entregándonos uno a cada uno.

—Queremos que escriben su mayor deseo... —nos dice a todos Souta.

—Y al final ese deseo, se lo dediquen a Kanna —terminan diciendo Hotaru.

—Y si uno suelta una lágrima, no habrá comida para esa persona —asegura el primero con lo cual todos nos ponemos a reír.

Kaede como puede, ayudada por Haku, hace un ángel y un corazón, lo cual nos conmueve completamente a todos. Al final cuando estamos listos y al conteo de los gemelos soltamos los globos y observamos cómo se pierden en el cielo, mientras todos nos abrazamos contemplando el paisaje.

Estoy segura de que nunca habría podido superar este dolor tan grande de no haber tenido a mi familia junta, esta familia, que a pesar de las buenas y las malas allí está con nosotros llenos de amor y alegría, nunca dejaré de extrañar a mi pequeña, siempre pensaré qué hubiera querido en cada cumpleaños, si nos hubiéramos peleado cuando ella fuese una adolescente, en qué momento se hubiese enamorado, pero hay personas que con tan poco tiempo de pasar con nosotros dejan una huella en este mundo y en nuestro corazones, y la de Kanna fue que siempre teníamos que permanecer juntos y unidos no importando el qué.

« _Deseo que tu camino, un día, se una con el mío y mientras llegue, cuídanos mucho mi ángel_ »


	19. Epílogo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder expresar todo lo que tengo, hacer que sufren y de paso cumplir mis perversidades.

Disclaimer 2: NO PRESTO mi fics, no hago continuaciones de lo que ya terminé, así que, si se terminó, así quedará, no me insistan en ninguna de las cosas porque si no, simplemente ignoraré los comentarios y/o peticiones.

Disclaimer 3: Esta es una historia Sesshome, así que si no son fanáticos **no la lean** , ¡simple! Cada uno está en el derecho de elegir las parejas que más nos gusten (ya sea para leer o escribir), así que evítense el odio visceral contra mí (y contra el fandom) y háganse un favor alejándose de este fic.

Nota: Digan NO al plagio, es cierto que nosotros los fickers tomamos los personajes famosos, pero las historias son originales, así que cuando vean una de mis historias (o de cualquier otro ficker) tomadas por alguien más, por favor avisen y reclamen, porque no es justo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Capítulo 19**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Epílogo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parada frente a la tumba de mi pequeña niña a los 11 meses de su partida, todavía no encuentro ninguna explicación, pero gracias a la pequeña Kaede he dejado de estarla buscando a cada minuto y en cada pensamiento, además gracias a mis pequeños diablillos he encontrado la forma de equilibrar mi dolor y seguir adelante.

—¿Por qué lo estás haciendo Kagome?

La voz de Kikyo a mi espalda me sorprende, no porque no haya escuchado sus pasos, sino más bien porque nunca esperé que fuese ella quien pudiese dar a donde me encontraba.

—Porque me enamoré de ella desde el primer momento en que atravesó la puerta de la habitación de Kanna.

—Ella nunca será un sustituto de tu hija.

—Lo sé —al decirlo me doy la media vuelta para poder tener un mejor conversación con mi cuñada—. Claro que lo sé Kikyo, Kaede es completamente diferente a lo que Kanna fue, ni siquiera Hotaru y Souta se parecen tanto a pesar de ser gemelos, cada uno tiene su propia personalidad.

—¿Entonces? Es que no lo entiendo.

—No creo que sea cuestión de lógica.

—Esa niña tiene los días contados Kagome, dentro de 10 o 15 años sus riñones podrían empezar a fallar y tendrán que vivir nuevamente este inmenso dolor, con la diferencia que será más grande todavía, porque el amor que crecerá entre ustedes se hará más fuerte con el tiempo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces? —niego de un lado a otro sonriendo tristemente para poder admirar los árboles que están a nuestro alrededor, me gustaría que Kanna hubiese sido enterrada a la par de uno de Sakura, pero sé que es imposible.

—Se suponía que Kanna viviría para siempre, crecería, tendría su propia familia y con suerte podríamos ver a sus hijos correr como lo habíamos hecho con ella, un día, de la nada, ella cayó enferma y a los 4 de ese, simplemente la perdimos, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda Kikyo? —ella no responde porque sabe que mi pregunta es retórica—. No lo podemos saber, puede ser que el día de mañana Kaede también caiga con una enfermedad mortal y la perdamos, o inclusive que ella pueda vivir más que nosotros, no tenemos una respuesta al tiempo de nuestras vidas, entonces ¿qué hacemos?

—Simplemente ¿aceptar? —niego.

—Vivirla. Disfrutarla tanto como podamos con nuestros seres queridos, especialmente con nuestros hijos, y si el día de hoy deciden que nos darán la custodia de Kaede entonces eso será lo que haremos, no contaremos los días que nos queden, haremos memorias y recuerdos para que éstos se queden en cada uno de nuestros corazones y así no tener ningún remordimiento de lo que pudimos hacer y nunca hicimos.

—¿Y si resulta que no? —es lo que he estado temiendo desde que empezamos con Sesshoumaru 6 meses atrás el proceso de adopción, así que encojo mis hombros.

—Seguiremos luchando por ella y le seguiremos demostrando que ella nunca estará sola.

Kikyo suspira tomándome las manos, es de las pocas veces que he visto que mi cuñada demuestra un gesto tierno desde que empezamos el proceso con Sesshoumaru.

—No sé cómo lo haces, si mi hija de repente muriera...

—El mundo se te caería encima, cada día sería tan duro como el anterior para ponerte en pie, nunca dejarías de extrañarla y jamás dejarías de pensar en ella, pero ¿sabes? —vuelvo a ver al cielo recordando las palabras que alguna vez Kaede me dijo—. Ella, está con el Padre del Cielo, y creo que no hay nadie más con quien me gustaría que estuviera, porque la quiero feliz, aunque sea lejos de mí, a tenerla triste y desahuciada encadenada mi lado.

Kikyo me da un fuerte abrazo diciéndome que así debe de ser, que ella debe de estar muy feliz, ambas lloramos extrañando a mi pequeña, pero sé que, aunque se hubiese salvado ella no sería la misma o inclusive la habríamos hecho sufrir solo por tenerla un poco de tiempo más con nosotros. Todavía puedo recordar aquella imagen de felicidad y libertad con que la soñé ese día de su operación, así que debo de creer, para poder seguir viviendo, que ella está exactamente igual a como la soñé.

—Esto solo es una formalidad, no debería de decírtelo... —me dice separándose de mí sacando unos kleenex de su cartera para poderse secar sus lágrimas y entregarme otro a mí—... pero Kaede será de ustedes.

Cuando llevo mi mano a la boca tratando de evitar que toda la alegría salga por ella, al levantar mi mirada me encuentro con Sesshoumaru conmocionado de la misma manera. Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran ambos salimos corriendo para podernos abrazar. Él me sostiene entre sus brazos y ambos empezamos a llorar de felicidad.

Kaede, de ahora en adelante, será nuestra, todo el tiempo que nos sea posible y disfrutaremos cada momento con ella, la educaremos y crecerá como uno de nosotros y a pesar de que Sesshoumaru y yo podamos tener alguna discusión sabemos que solo será eso: una tempestad, que con el tiempo podremos superar.

Al salir de los juzgados y que toda la familia nos felicite, Kikyo se vuelve a acercar a mí, realmente es una fantástica abogada y a pesar de que ella misma dice que está arruinada hormonalmente por su embarazo, es más dura que cualquier otra mujer que yo conozco.

—Oye Kagome, ¿qué pasó con... _los susodichos?_ —su palabra me hace sonreír. Mientras veo a Sesshoumaru siendo abrazado por su padre y su hermano, empiezo a conversar con ella.

—Rin está mejor, su relación con el asistente de Sesshoumaru creo que no podría ser más perfecta.

—¿Estás segura de que no volverá a interferir?

* * *

Al día siguiente de nuestra boda decidimos empezar el trámite de adopción formal de Kaede, creo que Sesshoumaru y yo hicimos exactamente todo lo que Kagura —nuestra terapista— nos recomendó, solo que al revés.

Sabíamos que no podíamos pasar un día más sin la pequeña y aquella noche de nuestra boda solamente sirvió para reafirmar el amor que todos le tenían a la pequeña, inclusive los gemelos que se mostraron reacios a ella aceptaron la decisión, aunque Hotaru dejó en claro que Kaede nunca sería la sustituta de Kanna, su hermana seguiría siendo el ángel que nos cuidaría desde el cielo y a Kaede le daría cabida en su hogar y poco a poco en su corazón, me sorprendió escucharlo decir aquello, mis hijos crecían demasiado rápido.

Las hermanas no mostraron ningún tipo de inconveniente y nos aseguraron que nos ayudarían en todo el proceso, lo cual así fue. Gracias a nuestro estatus social, y a pesar de nuestro divorcio, todo se fue desarrollando sin ningún problema, pero siempre había algo que me tenía con cierta zozobra: Rin, ella aparentemente buscaba de cuando en vez a Sesshoumaru con cualquier excusa, para agradecerle lo que había hecho en el hospital, para decirle que estaba bien o para tratar de transmitirle que también le dolía la pérdida de Kanna, sin embargo él había hecho todo lo posible para que nadie la dejara entrar en las oficinas o que le pasaran llamadas, había cambiado número ante el acoso y me había enseñado cada mensaje sin responder, lo que más le aterraba era que yo pensara que él pudiera caer otra vez, lo cual sabía que no era cierto.

En algún momento pensé que me sería difícil poderla localizar, pero al regresar a su viejo apartamento me encontré con una señora muy amable quien me dijo a donde estaba viviendo con su novio, después que soltara su perorata de que las niñas de hoy en día no tenían moral ni vergüenza, lo cual me dio risa.

Había llegado casi a mi peso ideal, aunque ahora ya estaba segura de que no podría llegar a mi figura de los 20, pero casi a mis 40 me sentía segura, poderosa y sumamente femenina. Sesshoumaru se había encargado de demostrarme que el sexo no se acababa a los 40, si no que, muy al contrario, se empezaba a gozar otro tipo de etapa, de la cual me avergonzaba con solo pensarlo, ya que ni siquiera antes nos atrevimos a hacer algo en la casa de sus padres, pero durante una cena, Kikyo y mi suegra se habían avergonzado hasta la médula cuando nos encontraron en cierta posición bastante comprometedora en el estudio de mi suegro, después de eso, las dos decidieron borrar por completo esa noche traumática para ellas, pero sumamente divertida para nosotros.

Al tratar de escoger ese día mi outfit me había dicho que quería algo casual, pero que me viera relajada, feliz y elegante sin demostrar que había hecho un esfuerzo, sino que era como un día cualquiera. Mi resultado fue una camiseta manga larga de puntos de tono gris azulado, un jeans blanco completamente impecable, un cinturón naranja y unas sandalias color carne luciendo mi perfecta pedicura en tono rojo, llevaba mi cabello negro largo suelto, con algunos bucles que me hacían lucir como si estuviese en una pasarela. Completamente cómoda y hermosa.

—Ka... señora... Kagome...

La sorpresa en el rostro de Rin fue casi inmediata al abrir la puerta de su nuevo hogar y pude comprenderla, ¿cuántas veces la exesposa de tu exnovio que ahora es nuevamente su esposa te visita en tu propia casa? En mi vida, me han demostrado que el que pega primero, pega dos veces.

—Hola Rin, me gustaría conversar un momento contigo, espero no estar siendo demasiado inoportuna —ella niega de un lado a otro.

—No... solo... lo normal... —aseguró nerviosa y luego suspiró haciéndome una reverencia—. Siento mucho su pérdida señora Kagome, sé que es bastante tarde, pero...

—Gracias —la corté antes de que pudiera darme una explicación—. ¿Estás bien Rin?

—¿Pe-Perdone?

—¿Estás bien de salud? ¿No tienes problemas económicos?

—Sí, señora... estoy mejor de salud... gracias a... él —se avergonzó al intentar pronunciar su nombre frente a mí—, la cuenta del hospital quedó saldada por completo y Kohaku ha sido una gran ayuda para mí.

—Me alegro de que hayas aceptado la compra de tu apartamento.

—Fue un monto absurdo señora...

—Lo sé, yo se lo sugerí —al salir del hospital y aun con nuestro luto, le pregunté a Sesshoumaru si sabía algo de ella y me respondió que solamente lo que Kohaku escuetamente le comentaba: «está bien, ya salió del hospital, se está recuperando».

En aquella ocasión Sesshoumaru quería depositarle una cantidad de dinero a Rin en concepto de algún tipo de indemnización, pero obviamente no lo aceptó, así que le sugerí que lo que podía hacer era comprarle ese apartamento a través de alguien más y luego revenderlo, no con el fin de sacar un negocio sino de que ella aceptara ese dinero. Al final, ella se convenció que lo mejor era abandonarlo para no seguir teniendo ese tipo de recuerdos dolorosos y empezar otra vez en otro lado. El monto pagado superó casi el 50% adicional de lo valorado por el mercado.

—¿Tienes trabajo? —ella asintió—. Tienes un gran chico a tu lado Rin, pero lo más importante que debes de hacer es empezar a valorarte, «¿qué es lo que quieres para tu vida?», el orgullo muchas veces no nos lleva a nada más que a perderlo todo, si un hombre te ofrece sexo y tu lo aceptas, es lo único que podrás obtener, pero lo aceptarás dependiendo del valor que tengas de ti misma.

—¿A qué ha venido señora Kagome?

—A decirte que, si tú te vuelves a meter en la vida de Sesshoumaru, de mis hijos o remotamente en la de nuestra familia, en esta ocasión no te lo perdonaré Rin, ni tampoco te dejaré ir, porque si decides enfrentarte a mí, lo único que quedarán serán los huesos para que algún perro callejero puedo roerlos sin piedad.

—¿M-Me está amenazando? —me puse los lentes de sol sonriéndole altivamente.

—No es una amenaza, es una promesa Rin —me di la media vuelta y luego me despedí—. Espero que tengas una excelente vida Rin y que sepas apreciar a las personas que realmente te quieren, aunque tú las hayas defraudado antes, porque si en realidad te aman, te perdonarán lo que sea.

Aquella vez fue la última que vimos y supimos algo de Rin, Sesshoumaru estaba sumamente nervioso tras los oscuros vidrios de nuestro auto que me aguardaba. Cuando entré en la parte trasera, Kawamaru arrancó y yo me puse a horcajadas a sobre él.

—Esa chiquilla no nos volverá a molestar.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura nena?

—Lo pude ver en sus ojos, además... está embarazada.

—¿No creerás que empezará a chantajearme por eso...? —sonreí de medio lado colando mi mano por debajo de su pantalón para agarrar su miembro y empezarlo a masturbar.

—Creo que ni siquiera ella misma lo sabe, así que cuando lo haga estoy segura de que las decisiones cambiarán radicalmente.

Después de un tiempo me enteré de que Kohaku y ella se habían casado, creo que de hecho tienen un mes de haberlo hecho, la vi en una foto de periódico junto a quien decía ser su madre, asumí que se reconcilió con su familia, lo que significaba que realmente Rin, formaba solo parte de nuestro pasado.

* * *

—Creo que tengo un sexto sentido que me lo dice —le aseguro a Kikyo luego de recordar mi encuentro con esa pequeña zorra, imagino que así debí de haber actuado cuando todo sucedió y no haberme ahogado en mi propia miseria.

—Si tu lo dices —encoje sus hombros sin entenderme mucho—. ¿Y Bankotsu apareció?

—No, pareciera como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

—Solo espero que nunca resucite de donde se encuentre.

No puedo decir que eso es lo que me gustaría, la forma en que nos despedimos y no volver a saber nada de él no es algo con lo que he estado cómoda, pero he tratado de soltar cada pensamiento referente a él y dejarlo todo en manos de Yaken en caso de que aparezca resucitado de entre los muertos.

Haku nos acompaña al orfanato para ir a recoger a Kaede, cuando lo ve se tira a sus brazos y luego nos vuelve a ver a nosotros suplicándonos con su mirada de que hagamos lo mismo.

—Los quiero —nos dice a Sesshoumaru a mí aferrándose a mí que la tengo en mis brazos mientras él nos abraza a las dos.

—Y nosotros —responde él— te queremos mucho a ti, Kaede.

* * *

He encontrado mi punto más estable con mi empresa, he querido dejar de abarcar tanto y a pesar de que sigo diseñando para mujeres adultas y jóvenes, hoy en día también lo hago para niñas y Kaede es mi pequeña modelo que siempre está dispuesta a darme ideas para nuevos modelos.

Los gemelos le han ayudado mucho con sus estudios, en poco tiempo ha aprendido a leer algunas letras, ya se expresa mejor y en ocasiones no podemos detenerla de hablar, los gemelos a veces se enojan con ella porque no se calla y ella por enojarlos más no lo deja de hacer, al final se llevan muy bien como buenos hermanos, aun no puedo creer la suerte que he tenido de tener una familia tan hermosa.

Estoy en la fábrica pensando en un nuevo modelo para la temporada de otoño que está por entrar, admirando un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas que Sesshoumaru me ha hecho llegar.

—Ka-Kagome... —la voz de mi asistente me hace reaccionar al embobamiento floral en el que han caído presos mis sentidos.

—¿Sí Yang?

—Hay alguien... que te busca... y dice que... que desea hablar contigo...

De un tiempo para acá he decidido estar más relajada, siempre que algún cliente o nuevo prospecto desea hablar conmigo le concedo el tiempo, ya no me comprometo en pasarelas por lo tanto tengo más tiempo disponible, todas las que hicimos con Bankotsu hicieron que mis diseños ganaran popularidad y terreno, por lo tanto, solo me dedico a los que son por encargo y los propios de la boutique.

—Que pase entonces.

—Kagome... —el chico se muestra bastante nervioso ante mi afirmación a lo cual le dedico toda mi atención—... dice que es... el hermano mayor de Bankotsu.

Cuando menciona su nombre tengo suerte de tener un banco cerca de mí, porque de lo contrario hubiera caído sentada en el suelo. Termino por asentir y decirle que lo haga pasar, ese momento finalmente ha llegado, imagino que ni siquiera quiere verme y por eso ha enviado a su hermano, pero ¿1 año después?

—Con permiso —la voz ronca del hermano de Banktosu me saca de mis pensamientos así que me levanto agarrándome disimuladamente de mi mesa de trabajo para rodearla y llegar hasta él—. Kagome asumo ¿verdad?

—Sí, mucho gusto —le extiendo mi mano correspondiendo al saludo que previamente me ha ofrecido.

—Créeme, finalmente el gusto es mío —me aprieta con firmeza y alegría—. Sé que mi visita debe de parecerte sorprendente y muy inesperada.

—Creo que no puedo negarlo, ¿desea algo de tomar? —él niega y le ofrezco por medio de señas que se pueda sentar en otro de los bancos que está cerca de mi mesa de trabajo.

—Espero no demorarme más de lo que realmente ambos necesitamos —al decir esas palabras mi corazón empieza a latir con más fuerza.

Me entrega una tarjeta y leo su nombre: Suikotsu y es el presidente de una compañía de publicidad y mercadeo, con lo cual puedo entender porque lleva un traje de 3 piezas con lo cual se ve muy elegante.

—Suikotsu —menciono su nombre viendo la tarjeta para luego levantar mi vista—, ¿cómo está Bankotsu?

Él cierra sus ojos ensombreciendo sus gestos y cuando los vuelve a abrir sonríe tristemente.

—Ya ha pasado un año, ¿no?

—Así es.

—¿Conocías mucho a Bankotsu, Kagome? ¿Te habló alguna vez de su familia?

—Creo que esa parte no la conocí mucho, siempre fue muy reacio a hablarme de ella, de hecho, no sabía si tenía hermanos o cuántos tenía, si sus padres seguían con vida o no, cuando hablábamos de ello me pedía que no lo hiciera, que ustedes no lo habían apoyado en lo que él había escogido y que sus padres lo habían sacado de la casa, desde entonces perdió la comunicación con todos.

—Un buen resumen para todo nuestro drama familiar. Mis padres siguen con vida, son unas personas muy nobles, pero sumamente tradicionales, querían que al igual que yo, Ban sentara cabeza, que tuviera una esposa, hijos y que tomara lo que le correspondía en nuestra empresa familiar junto a mí, pero él tenía otros planes que diferían por completo del de ellos.

—Asumo que no les debe de haber agradado que estuviese saliendo con alguien como yo —el hombre de cabello negro muy corto y mirada amable niega de un lado a otro.

—Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Él y yo siempre manteníamos comunicación, pero en completo secreto y a mí parecer siempre lo escuchaba muy feliz de estar contigo.

—Espero que no me guarde rencor.

Él se levanta sumamente serio así que yo hago lo mismo. Entrelaza sus manos con las mías con su mirada directa al suelo para luego levantarla con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Después de tanto tiempo no sé ni siquiera cómo debería de decírtelo, así que solo lo haré: él murió en un accidente hace 1 año.

¿Murió? ¿Bankotsu está... muerto? Una corriente me recorre mi cuerpo entero y mis lágrimas sin permiso alguno empiezan a salir, mi mano se mueve por voluntad propia llegando hasta mi mano y con ayuda de él llego hasta un sillón que está en mi oficina.

—Eso... ¿qué? No es posible... yo... —mis palabras se desordenan por completo.

—Sé que debe de ser impactante el saberlo, imagino que durante todo este tiempo debiste de haber estado pensando cuando vendría a reclamarte por todo lo que pasó o porqué no siguió luchando por ti, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada tampoco.

Muevo la cabeza de manera automática, porque sí, me reclamé inclusive por como quedaron las cosas y sobre todo porque en una ocasión intenté hablarle para disculparme por como habían quedado las cosas, pero me salía que su número ya no existía, imaginé que no quería saber nada de mí y que simplemente lo había cambiado.

—Cuando terminaron, estaba sumamente afectado e importándole poco lo que pasara con nuestros padres me buscó en mi casa, estaba furioso, pero una parte de él le decía que era lo correcto, especialmente por tu hija menor que había caído con una grave enfermedad, quería venir a reclamarte, pero al mismo tiempo quería decirte que te entendía, mi consejo para él fue que mejor terminara contigo, que empezara una nueva vida lejos de ti y que repartieran lo que habían invertido, pero sorprendentemente aceptó que había aprendido una lección muy importante de ti y que quería ponerla en práctica.

—Cu... —intento hablar, pero mis palabras se cortan, él se saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo entrega, eso me sorprende, hoy en día hay pocos hombres que carguen uno, Sesshoumaru aun lo hace y ha intentado que ese detalle también lo haga Haku—. ¿Cu...Cuál? —consigo articular.

—Que la familia, no importa por lo que pase, siempre debe de estar unida —asiento ante esas palabras—. Así que decidió que iría a buscar a nuestros padres, que les pedirían perdón y que empezaría nuevamente su vida, formando parte de nuestra familia como debería de haber sido en un principio. Mis padres al escucharme decir eso por teléfono estaban felices, a pesar de sus duras acciones con él, siempre tenían la esperanza que él regresara y estaban dispuestos que para ese momento ellos les abrirían sus brazos recibiéndolo con el amor que tanto le tenían.

Eso me alegra.

—Pero después de colgar con ellos, recibí una llamada diciéndome que había tenido un accidente, el conductor de un autobús tuvo un infarto perdiendo el control de la máquina impactando directamente contra él, según las autoridades perdió la vida instantemente y los médicos nos indicaron que no sufrió de mayor dolor o conmoción.

Sus palabras son tan duras e impactantes que me hacen seguir llorando.

—Lo llevaron al hospital, a pesar de haberlo declarado, pero él era candidato para donación, al final su cuerpo y su cerebro fueron los que sufrieron mayor trauma, pero había muchos más órganos que podían utilizar para salvarle la vida a otras personas. Hubo un niño que recibió su hígado, una señora que tiene 2 niñas y tenía cáncer de páncreas recibió el de él y hoy en día está muy bien y hubo una niña que recibió sus riñones.

Cuando lo dice mi piel se vuelve a erizar.

—Toda la donación se hizo de manera anónima, pero dos de ellos nos contactaron hace un mes atrás, mis padres y yo, junto a mi familia, a pesar de la tristeza que eso nos provocó, nos llenó de alegría saber que una parte de mi hermano ayudó a tantas personas a ser felices y eso me motivó a buscar a la tercera persona.

Vuelvo a llevar mi mano a la boca, sé lo que está a punto de decir.

—Me encontré con que era una niña huérfana, pero que tuvo la bendición de ser adoptada por una familia, por suerte la adopción no fue anónima por lo que pude dar rápido con ellos y eso hizo que me decidiera a buscarte.

Suikotsu me entrega un documento en donde indica que efectivamente Bankotsu fue el donante de los riñones de mi pequeña Kaede y eso me hace llorar más inclusive en voz alta.

—Él siempre te quiso feliz y a pesar de que ya no esté con nosotros creo que sus deseos vivirán por siempre en el cuerpo de tu hija, reafirmando así lo que él sentía por ti.

Le doy un abrazo disculpándome y agradeciéndole, mis lágrimas no dejan de brotar y mi corazón se vuelve a partir, ya que a pesar de cómo resultaron las cosas él se quedó con una parte del mío, uno que siento como si me estuviera quemando con la noticia.

Un poco más calmada y a pesar del ardor de mis ojos puede ver lo rojo de los suyos, asegurándome que cuando lo desee puedo ir a verlo entregándome una dirección en donde está.

—En mi tarjeta está mi contacto, dile a tu abogado que se ponga en contacto conmigo y arreglaremos de que todo lo que estaba a nombre de mi hermano quede a nombre de tu pequeña y si... en algún momento te parece a ti y a tu esposo, me gustaría que nos permitieran poderla conocer.

—Cuando lo desees —le aseguro volviendo a llorar a lo cual él me abraza agradeciéndome por ello.

—Tu otra hija, ¿cómo está?

—Espero que esté, en el mismo lugar que Ban.

—Lo siento mucho —me vuelve a abrazar y los dos empezamos a llorar.

Antes de irse me vuelve a dar la mano diciéndome estar agradecido por haberle permitido la reunión con él.

—Uno nunca sabe en qué medida la presencia de alguien puede cambiar tu vida, puede ser que la conozcas solo un segundo, pero sus palabras y sus acciones te cambien para siempre. De no haberte conocido, estoy seguro de que mi hermano nunca hubiese hecho las paces con nosotros, pero finalmente lo logró. Gracias por haberlo amado Kagome.

Al retirarse le llamo a Sesshoumaru y ante mis hipeos y mi falta de palabras decide llegar conmigo y le cuento la historia. Ambos agradecemos una vez más porque gracias a él y a pesar de su ausencia, hemos podido obtener un angelito que nos ha llenado de amor y felicidad a toda nuestra familia.

* * *

La vida nunca es fácil y cuando más estamos en el suelo es cuando más sentimos que todos nos pisotean, pero ninguna tormenta es tan duradera, en algún momento los cielos se despejan, aunque sea un poco para que podamos respirar y tomar fuerzas para poder soportar todo el dolor que estamos atravesando, a pesar de que casi lo perdimos todo cuando Kanna se fue de nuestro lado, encontramos la manera de salir a flote, no solo por nosotros mismos, sino también por ella que nunca nos dejó de sonreír.

Exactamente para conmemorar cada año de su muerte todos nos reunimos para ver el canto de los árboles de Sakura, durante un par de horas observamos todos agarrados de nuestras manos cómo los pétalos se van desprendiendo y sonreímos con lágrimas en nuestros rostros porque sabemos que nuestra pequeña Kanna siempre estará en cada uno de nuestros corazones.

—.F.I.N. —

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ha sido una larga, pero a veces una corta travesía, he escrito con lágrimas y con un nudo en la garganta, porque me gustaría que todo lo que he puesto solo fuese pura ficción, pero lo más triste es que la dura realidad que en alguna ocasión ya sea nos pegue cerca o nos toque directamente casi siempre llega.

Gracias por haberme leído, por haber reído, llorado y emocionado con este fic tan particular que había pensado no compartir porque no era el tradicional, pero una vez me dije ¡tengo que hacerlo! Lo siento si hice recordar viejas heridas, inclusive algunas mías se abrieron para poder plasmar ciertos sentimientos.

Una oración por todos aquellos angelitos y esas personas especiales que ya no están con nosotros y que siempre recordaremos.

 **mimato bombon kou** : gracias por lo de buena historia, como has dicho es un fic que es un torbellino de emociones, tantas buenas y malas mezcladas, con una historia triste y otra no tanto, una en la que nuevamente el amor empieza a nacer otra vez y que no es un cuento de hadas, me alegra que te haya encantado.

 **Faby Sama** : ¡cuánto me alegra que te haya gustado! Sé que fue un tema muy delicado, pero muy cierto, un fic fuera de lo común pero que lo disfruté muchisimo al hacerlo, porque fue un reto plasmar tantas emociones como si las estuvieses viendo o viviendo, gracias mi amiga por seguirme siempre en cada locura.

 **Kagome2212** : jejejejeje fue una segunda boda con más llena de significado que cualquier otra, fue llena de compromiso, responsabilidad, amor y saber que somos humanos llenos de errores que podemos perdonar si realmente hay amor. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero este epílogo también te haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el oscuro secreto que también estará lleno de emociones y en algún nuevo proyecto que estoy preparando, uno lleno de cursilería y amor. ¡Gracias chicas por haber leído completo otro fic más! Las quiero y como siempre digo, son mis musas.


End file.
